Papá por sorpresa
by xsparklydreamsx
Summary: Cuando un pequeño de ojos negros y cabello alborotado tocó la puerta buscando a su padre, la vida de Goten se puso de cabeza.
1. Prólogo

El calor de las caricias clandestinas mezcladas con el alcohol lo habían aturdido, ignorando por completo la percepción de sus sentidos, dejándose llevar por la euforia y la intensidad de la noche que lo habían arrastrado hasta aquel lugar.

Los latidos de su corazón casi atravesaban su pecho y retumbaban con fuerza ante la desmedida excitación que se había agolpado en su cuerpo, víctima de unos ojos tan brillantes como un diamante y tan encantadores como las mismas estrellas; y de un dulce aroma que había terminado de embriagarlo, aspirando cuanto podía cada que aquella tupida melena se agitaba con toda intensión.

Sin mesurar su fuerza, la tomó por la cintura, elevándola en el aire para que pudiera envolver las piernas en su cadera y aferrarse a ella. Aquel desenfreno sólo lo hacía delirar más de lo que la mujer ya lo había hecho y, la sensación de su piel contra la de ella estaba quemándolo hasta con el más mínimo roce.

Era dinamita pura y se había percatado de ello desde que la vio bailar en el centro de la pista, llamándolo con una mirada tan hipnótica a la que no había podido resistirse. Sabía que ese cuerpo y esos movimientos era los de un ángel disfrazado de demonio y sólo había bastado con probar sus labios para comprobarlo y caer rendido ante sus pies. Luego, ya no había tenido vuelta atrás.

Con varios tragos encima, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de pensar dos veces las cosas y habían acabado en la habitación de un motel a la orilla de la carretera, enredados entre las sábanas de una incómoda cama. No habían cruzado palabras más que las suficientes como para llegar hasta ahí, en donde habían desgastado hasta la última gota de frenesí, dejando que los recuerdos de esa noche se esfumaran en cuanto se asomara el alba.


	2. Chapter 1

Al removerse en su cama y, no calcular su ruedo encima del colchón, Goten fue a dar al suelo, golpeándose duramente la cabeza, abriendo los ojos de inmediato. Lanzó un gruñido, quejándose por el tremendo trastazo que acababa de darse, y colocó una mano en su cabeza, justo en el lugar en el que se había lastimado.

ꟷMaldita sea ꟷfarfulló entre dientes, tratando de contener el dolor del duro impacto.

Goten intentó reincorporarse, poniéndose de pie, sin embargo, su cuerpo se tambaleó y volvió a caer, esta vez, dándose contra el hombro. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera pudiera mantener su equilibrio? ¿Tan mal había terminado la noche anterior? Al parecer sí, pues no lograba recordar absolutamente nada, y eso era malo; de esa manera no sabría cuántas tonterías había hecho.

Arrastró su cuerpo hasta la cama y la usó como soporte para impulsarse hacia arriba y, así, poder levantarse para tomar asiento por unos momentos al borde de la misma. Todo le daba vueltas y, si su madre se enteraba del estado en el que se encontraba, no podría escaparse de un sermón que duraría, por lo menos, medio día.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama y miró directamente el techo que se encontraba encima de él, comenzando a reír a carcajadas como un desquiciado. Definitivamente no era capaz de recordar si quiera algo de lo que había ocurrido anoche en el club y, las llamadas de sus amigos para contarle sus locuras no tardaban en llegar.

Estiró sus brazos y luego tronó su cuello. Le esperaba un duro día en el que tendría que soportar la terrible resaca luego de una parranda legendaria como las de cada fin de semana; pero eso no era tan malo si lo comparaba con los alaridos que su madre daría al verlo pues, aunque no tuviera un espejo a la mano, sabía que su rostro lucía abatido e hinchado y, para corroborarlo, se dirigió al baño, lidiando con su péndulo andar.

Su cabello estaba revuelto, había unas cuántas lagañas pegadas en sus lagrimales y olía a rayos. Necesitaba tomar una ducha en esos instantes, pero le urgía mucho más comer algo o, si no, sus energías terminarían por agotarse. Regresó a su habitación y tomó su teléfono para revisar las notificaciones que hubieran llegado durante las horas que había estado durmiendo; pero el pequeño aparato salió volando al ver que eran casi las 3 p.m. y, seguramente, su mamá se encontraba a la espera de escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo para dispararle cuanta pregunta pudiera.

Sabía que no tenía justificación alguna por sus actos. Seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres y salía de fiesta por lo menos una vez a la semana, además de consumir alcohol por montones y ser demasiado desobligado con las labores del hogar que, de vez en cuando, hacía para ayudar en la limpieza.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacerle? No podía evitarlo; era joven y su alma pedía divertirse como todas las personas de su edad, tenía un buen trabajo y no pedía un solo zeni a sus padres para satisfacer esa clase de ociosidades; sin embargo, debía reconocer que, a veces, cruzaba los límites de la libertad y pasaba por alto las advertencias de Milk, quien le exigía ser más consciente de su comportamiento y ser un adulto más comprometido con su vida.

Y, como primera tarea como un hombre que afrontaba las consecuencias de sus actos, saldría de su cuarto para ir a la cocina y buscar el almuerzo que, seguramente, había sobrado de la mañana; no sin antes escuchar la cantaleta que su madre le daría sobre su estilo de vida.

Sigilosamente, abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó su rostro, mirando en ambas direcciones del corredor para comprobar que no había nadie esperándolo para interrogarlo. Tratando de que sus pasos no se oyeran tan marcados, caminó de puntas hasta llegar a la sala, en donde los sillones se encontraban vacíos.

Sonrió satisfecho, pensando que sus padres habían salido y lo habían dejado en completa soledad, sin embargo, al entrar a la cocina, no sólo se encontró a su madre, sino también a su padre, cruzados de brazos, sentados en el comedor. Lo estaban esperando; era hombre muerto.

ꟷBuenos días ꟷpronunció Milk, con evidente sarcasmo, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja.

La garganta de Goten quedó más seca de lo que ya se encontraba, sabiendo que le esperaba una buena discusión.

ꟷBuenos días, mamá ꟷrespondió, balbuceando.

ꟷ¿Tienes el descaro de saludarme con los buenos días a estas horas, Goten? ꟷpronunció, sin alterarse, pero aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.

ꟷLo siento ꟷexcusóꟷ. Buenas tardes, mamá; buenas tardes papá ꟷcorrigió, saludando a ambos.

ꟷHola, Goten ꟷrespondió Goku, serenamente.

Goten tragó saliva y miró a sus padres. Un silencio muy incómodo comenzó a rodearlos y no le gustaba la tensión que podía percibirse en el lugar. En cualquier momento, su madre explotaría en rabia, por más de una razón.

ꟷ¿No tienes nada qué decirnos, Goten? ꟷcuestionó Milk, abriendo los ojos para ver a su hijo.

ꟷEh… ꟷel chico titubeóꟷ. ¿Cómo qué? ꟷdijo, en un intento de hacerse el desentendido.

ꟷ¡Como que llegaste a las 7 a.m. armando un escándalo! ꟷMilk fue elevando de a poco el tono de su voz, hasta gritar furibunda.

ꟷ¿Qué? ꟷpreguntó Goten, sorprendidoꟷ. Claro que no ꟷafirmó.

ꟷLlegaste completamente borracho ꟷdenotó Goku, con tranquilidadꟷ. Sabes que tengo el sueño pesado y, hasta a mí, me despertaste.

ꟷPero… ¿qué hice? ꟷcuestionó intrigado e incrédulo, a la vez.

Milk estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y Goten podía notarlo. En verdad, no podía recordar ni una sola de sus acciones y, al parecer, no sólo había cometido alguna que otra locura en el club con sus amigos, sino, también en su casa.

ꟷ¡Entraste azotando la puerta, cantando barbaridades, chocando con cuanta cosa se puso en tu camino! ꟷenumeró Milk, casi lanzándose a él, por encima de la mesa.

ꟷPero… ꟷenunció Goten.

ꟷ¡Pero nada! ꟷinterrumpió Milkꟷ. ¿No te da vergüenza tu comportamiento Goten? ꟷpreguntó, fuera de sus casillas.

ꟷMamá ꟷla llamóꟷ. No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo ꟷarrastró la voz, tratando de convencerla.

ꟷNo te creo ꟷescupió la mujer, cruzando los brazos.

ꟷConfía en mí ꟷsuplicóꟷ. No lo haré de nuevo ꟷprometió, acercándose a su madre.

ꟷ¡No des un paso más! ¡Apestas a alcohol, Goten! ꟷchilló Milk, enfadada, colocando sus manos como un impedimento para que su hijo avanzara.

Goten pudo sentir la estruendosa queja de su madre justo en el tímpano, creyendo que la cabeza le taladraba por tan fuerte sonido.

ꟷMamá… ꟷGoten cerró un ojo, encogiéndose de hombrosꟷ. No grites, por favor ꟷsuplicóꟷ. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

Milk golpeó la mesa con ambas manos extendidas y se puso de pie. Su rostro lucía frustrado por no poder hacer entender a su hijo sobre los malos hábitos que terminarían por pasarle una factura muy cara en algún punto de su vida; pero también lucía fastidiada de seguir lidiando con un adulto que no entendía palabras.

ꟷ¡Estoy harta de esta situación, Goten! ꟷreprendió encolerizada, colocando ambas manos en su cinturaꟷ. Debería darte vergüenza tomar hasta perder la razón cada fin de semana ꟷseñaló, frunciendo el entrecejoꟷ. ¿Acaso Pares está de acuerdo con que seas un alcohólico irremediable?

ꟷMamá, no metas a Pares en esto, por favor ꟷpidió, rodando los ojos, comenzando a cansarse.

Pares era la novia de Goten desde hacía algunos años atrás. Su carisma e inocencia habían dejado a Milk encantada, sin margen a poner algún 'pero' sobre la actitud de la chica, quien sólo demostraba sus modales y buena educación en cada una de sus acciones frente a la familia de su novio. Sin embargo, su apacibilidad e, incluso, sumisión, habían hecho que su relación con el hijo menor de los Son tomara un rumbo que solamente favorecía al chico.

ꟷ¡Seguramente a ella tampoco le agrada tener a un desobligado como novio! ꟷse atrevió a afirmar, atacando la susceptibilidad de su hijo.

ꟷ¡Mamá! ꟷgruñó Goten, sintiendo que la cabeza le punzaba cada vez peor.

ꟷ¡Nada de mamá, Goten! ꟷespetó la mujer, al borde de la rabiaꟷ. Eres un inconsciente.

ꟷPapá, ayúdame… ꟷGoten resopló fastidiado y miró a Goku, recurriendo a él con una mirada de compasión, sabiendo que el alegre hombre siempre lo defendía de su madre.

ꟷLo siento, hijo ꟷse excusóꟷ. Pero, tu madre tiene razón ꟷGoku no podía meter las manos al fuego por el chicoꟷ. Cada fin de semana pasa lo mismo y no creo que sea bueno para ti que abuses del alcohol de esa manera.

ꟷ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ꟷMilk estaba a punto de estallarꟷ. Sólo te estás haciendo daño, Goten.

ꟷTengo sangre Saiyajin corriendo por mis venas ꟷdenotó, formando con presunción una sonrisa a mediasꟷ. Es muy difícil que el alcohol me cause tantos estragos como a un humano normal.

ꟷ¡Pero no puedes escudarte detrás de eso toda la vida! ꟷarremetió su madreꟷ. En algún momento te verás afectado ꟷenunció de la misma forma.

El chico volvió a resoplar y rodó los ojos. Como justamente sus padres lo mencionaban entre la discusión, ese tipo de conflictos ocurrían cada fin de semana o, mejor dicho, cada domingo por la tarde, cuando él se dignaba a despertar y a dar la cara en el comedor, buscando un poco de comida para calmar la terrible hambre que su estómago sentía.

No obstante, y a pesar de las peleas, él seguía con ese comportamiento tan inmaduro; y, sinceramente, ya estaba harto de la situación y comenzaba a pensar seria y fríamente en independizarse de su familia y rentar algún apartamento en la ciudad, tal como su mejor amigo lo había hecho ya un par de años atrás.

ꟷEstoy harto de ustedes dos ꟷmasculló Goten.

ꟷ¿Qué acabas de decir? ꟷsu madre entrecerró los ojos, retándolo a hablar.

ꟷ¡Que estoy harto de ti y de papá! ꟷexplotó, alzando los brazos al aire, dándole la espalda a ambos.

Un penetrante silencio inundó el lugar, dejando escuchar a penas la audible respiración de los tres, quienes se miraban con coraje entre sí. Las palabras de Goten habían sido la gota que derramó el vaso para la intolerancia de Milk ante su inmadurez; y sabía que había dejado caer una bomba, pero en esos momentos nada le importaba.

ꟷ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de decir tal estupidez? ꟷbalbuceó su madre, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

ꟷNo es ninguna estupidez ꟷrespondióꟷ. Es la verdad, mamá ꟷexclamó con sequedad.

Milk no sólo lucía evidentemente furiosa, sino que también se sentía ofendida por el comentario de su hijo. La mayor parte de las personas a su alrededor criticaban su labor como madre, sin embargo, su carácter era el que había forjado a dos chicos con un implacable ímpetu, pero, al parecer, el menor de ellos no había querido entrar en cintura.

ꟷJamás pensé que fueras un malagradecido ꟷpronunció su padre.

La mirada de Goten fue directamente hacia el hombre a su lado y alzó una ceja con sorpresa.

ꟷ¿A qué te refieres? ꟷpreguntó, tratando de averiguar lo que su padre quería decir.

Milk colocó una mano encima de su pecho, sabiendo lo que su esposo trataba de dar a entender a su hijo.

ꟷA que tu madre ha dado tanto por ti y tú nunca has sabido agradecerle por ello ꟷexplicó un reflexivo Gokuꟷ. Siempre has sido inmaduro y cuando eras un niño, había justificación; pero ahora que eres un adulto te sigues comportando como un mocoso mimado; uno que mantiene a su madre en vela, esperando por él durante las noches, preocupada porque llegues a casa con bien.

ꟷJamás le he pedido que lo haga ꟷGoten intentó excusarseꟷ. Yo sé cuidarme sólo.

ꟷEso es justamente lo que trato de decirte ꟷseñaló Gokuꟷ. Eres un malcriado que no ve los esfuerzos que, a tu edad, Milk sigue haciendo por ti, ¿o ya se te olvidó que ella se encargó sola de ti cuando yo no estaba? ꟷcuestionó, acusándoloꟷ. Aunque mi presencia no estaba aquí, podía ver cómo tu madre te criaba y daba lo mejor de ella con tal de ver a su hijo feliz ꟷargumentóꟷ. Y a tu madre le duele que no puedas reconocer la tarea que ha hecho durante tantos años y que, a pesar de eso, se sigue preocupando por tu bienestar, pero creo que es algo que nunca podrás comprender hasta que tengas un hijo y sepas que por ellos, los padres somos capaces de dar la vida ꟷfinalizó, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Goten apretó los puños y endureció la mandíbula. Era la primera vez que su padre se expresaba de aquella forma tan sentimental hacia él, refiriéndose al pasado en el que él había estado ausente y, si su objetivo había sido abrir una llaga en el interior de su alma, lo había logrado. Claramente, no tenía pretextos para sus actos de inmadurez.

Su furia injustificada había disminuido, formando, además, una burbuja de sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho. Sin duda, le debía una disculpa a su madre, quien no había podido evitar que unas lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos, al escuchar cómo el hombre que todos creían un mal padre le había dado una inesperada lección al menor de sus hijos.

La intención de Goten era sincera; quería que Milk lo perdonara por ser un imbécil, pero también quería que ella lo entendiera y lo dejara vivir como cualquier chico que deseaba disfrutar divertidamente de su juventud.

Goten metió las manos a sus bolsillos y frunció los labios, acercándose a su madre, quien no quería sostenerle la mirada. Deseaba el perdón de Milk, pero también deseaba tener una conversación con ella en donde lo escuchara y lograra comprenderlo.

Antes de poder tener a su madre frente a él, unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de entrada y detuvieron a Goten en seco, girando su cabeza en dirección a donde el sonido provenía.

ꟷ¿Esperan a alguien? ꟷpreguntó a sus padres.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza. Era extraño que alguien se apareciera en su hogar sin avisar, sobre todo por la lejanía en la que se situaban, pero seguramente alguno de los amigos de sus padres se encontraba ahí, realizando una visita inesperada. Goten se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la gran puerta de madera que, detrás de ella, aguardaba a un invitado desconocido.

El chico tomó el pomo y lo giró, impulsándola hacia él. Su vista no encontró nada al frente, sin embargo, su instinto lo llevó a mirar hacia abajo, causando que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.

ꟷHola ꟷcanturreó una vocecilla chillona.

Goten parpadeó, confundido.

ꟷ¿Hola? Supongo ꟷrespondió, arqueando una ceja.

No podía despegar la mirada casi del suelo, en donde se encontraba un chiquillo de ojos negros y cabello alborotado que, muy a penas, le llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Sin embargo, lo asombroso no era el hecho de que se tratara de un niño, sino de la fisonomía del mismo, pues la encontraba perturbante.

ꟷ¿Quién eres tú? ꟷpreguntó Goten incrédulo, observándolo.

ꟷEstoy buscando a Son Goten ꟷseñaló el pequeñoꟷ. ¿Esta es su casa? ꟷpreguntó con inocencia.

ꟷYo soy Son Goten ꟷaclaró, levantando una cejaꟷ, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

De pronto, el rostro del niño se iluminó y dibujó una sonrisa instantánea en él. Goten no comprendía lo que ocurría con el pequeño que se encontraba a sus pies, pero, definitivamente, deseaba algo de él.

El chiquillo se lanzó a sus piernas y apegó una mejilla a ellas, haciéndolo tambalear, sintiendo una inesperada fuerza empujarlo. ¿Quién rayos era ese niño?

ꟷ¡Entonces, tú eres mi papa! ꟷexclamó alegremente.

En ese instante, la sangre de Goten se heló y sus pupilas se dilataron. Sentía la presión de los brazos del niño envolverlo, y no sólo eso, sino que, comenzó a sentir que un escalofrío inexplicable lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué acababa de escuchar?

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Les dejo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado. Me gustaría saber sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto a través de un review.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 2

Goten era el más peculiar de los miembros de la familia Son y, por si fuera poco, su vida era todo un caso.

El joven en cuestión había aparecido y llegado de improvisto cuando su padre había sacrificado su vida en aquella dura batalla con Cell, dejando a su madre y hermano mayor solos; había sido criado y entrenado por la misma mujer que se negaba a que Gohan participara en las peleas junto a Goku; su imagen era una copia exacta de su progenitor y, al igual que el carácter, y así había permanecido durante años, hasta que entró a la terrible adolescencia, en donde comenzó a sacar canas verdes a más de una persona.

Al entrar en una etapa tan confusa, sonsacadora y explosiva, Goten no sólo había sacado a flote su personalidad rebelde, sino que, con ellos, había descubierto esa faceta a la que los padres tanto temían y los hijos eran expertos en caer; el alcohol.

Luego de cumplir los 16 años, las fiestas se habían vuelto una necesidad para Goten, quien, si bien, nunca se había caracterizado por ser el chico más sobresaliente de la clase, había obtenido calificaciones reprobatorias en más de una materia en su primer año de preparatoria, lo cual comenzó a alarmar a Milk, percatándose de que el chico sólo estaba interesado en salir a festejar cada fin de semana con un grupo de amigos de dudosa procedencia.

Sin embargo, el momento crucial para su madre llegó una noche en que el chico llegó completamente alcoholizado a casa, armando un escándalo que era capaz de escucharse hasta la ciudad más cercana. Y en ese alboroto, había destruido parte de su hogar al aterrizar en el techo sin control alguno.

A partir de aquel momento, la situación con Goten se había complicado. Había comenzado a escaparse de sus padres por las tardes, para llegar en la madrugada cayéndose de borracho, lo cual se hizo constante, provocando que no sólo se alteraran los nervios de su madre, sino que también, el noble de su padre prestara más atención de la cuenta a su irreverente comportamiento.

Al comenzar una carrera de derecho en la universidad, las parrandas no se hicieron esperar, llevando a Goten a desaparecer por días de su casa, haciendo que su irresponsabilidad se convirtiera en una costumbre para su familia, quienes parecían no encontrar remedio para curar su vicio.

Sin embargo, cuando consiguió un trabajo en donde debía tener compromiso y control, se había limitado a solamente salir de fiesta durante los fines de semana, a menos de que tomara cualquier pretexto para irse por ahí con sus amigos o compañeros de oficina durante los días laborales. Pero, aún así, cuando eso ocurría, seguía llegando casi al amanecer, armando cuanto escándalo podía y, lo peor del caso, era que no lograba recordar nada, una vez que se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

De hecho, perder la memoria luego de una tremenda borrachera, lo había metido en graves problemas no una vez, sino, muchas. Terminaba haciendo volar o explotar vasos y botellas de alcohol, presumiendo tener poderes, lo cual, casi nadie creía hasta verlo lanzar una especie de 'fuego' o energía de sus manos; por otro lado, provocaba pleitos sin sentido, arrebatando mujeres de los brazos de otros sólo para hacerlos enfurecer o, simplemente, hiriendo los sentimientos de Pares, quien, en más de una ocasión, le suplicó dejar de beber de la manera como lo hacía.

Y, al parecer, nuevamente se encontraba en problemas y no sabía si en ese momento se trataba por culpa del alcohol, pero, probablemente, algo había de ello. Bajo los efectos de la mezcla de bebidas que ingería en esas noches de alegría y barullo, había terminado por serle infiel a su novia no sólo una vez, sino, decenas de veces en las que había besado chicas que no recordaba su rostro o nombre, pero jamás habían llegado hasta el punto de la intimidad o, al menos, eso creía.

ꟷ¿¡Qué!? ꟷvociferó Goten, tratando de zafarse del agarre del pequeñoꟷ. ¿De qué estás hablando? ꟷpreguntó con exaltación, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

El pequeño liberó a Goten y cayó al suelo encima de su trasero. No sólo el chico frente a él lucía confundido, sino que él propio niño no entendía lo que ocurría. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, detrás de ellos se escuchó un ruido hueco contra el piso y, rápidamente, dirigieron su vista a dicha dirección.

ꟷ¡Mamá! ꟷgritó Goten.

Goku había alcanzado a tomar a Milk por los hombros antes de que pudiera caer por completo, sin embargo, sus pies sí habían impactado contra el suelo, provocado aquel áspero sonido. La mujer había alcanzado a escuchar el corto interrogatorio que había pasado entre Goten y el niño, sin poder evitar que sus nervios se anudaran ante la sorpresa.

Goten flexionó las rodillas para ponerse hasta la altura de su madre, para cargarla por la espalda y colocarla en un lugar más cómodo que el frío piso o sus brazos.

ꟷ¿Ella es mi abuelita? ꟷpreguntó el chiquillo con inocencia a Gotenꟷ. ¿Qué le pasó?

Cuando menos lo esperó, el niño había pasado al interior de la casa y se encontraba detrás de él, observando con curiosidad la escena.

ꟷ¡Ella no es tu abuela! ꟷrespondió alteradoꟷ. Y se acaba de desmayar, ¿qué no ves? ꟷpreguntó obviando la imagen frente a ellos.

ꟷGoten, ¿quién es el? ꟷcuestionó Goku, con confusión.

ꟷEso mismo quiero saber yo ꟷcontestó, en un susurro, terminando de acomodar a su madre encima del sofá.

ꟷYo soy… ꟷpronunció el pequeño.

ꟷ¡No te entrometas, niño! Ya habrá tiempo para eso ꟷregañó Goten, interrumpiéndoloꟷ. Lo importante es que mi madre despierte, papá ꟷdijo, dirigiéndose al hombre.

ꟷLo sé, pero… ¿qué podemos hacer? ꟷfrunció la boca, cruzando ambos brazos encima de su pecho.

ꟷIré por un poco de alcohol ꟷsolucionó Goten.

Goku asintió y se quedó pasmado, esperando a que su hijo regresara con lo que había dicho. Mientras tanto, llevó su mirada al pequeño que veía con asombro a la mujer tendida en el sillón. Él también había escuchado claramente el intercambio de palabras entre Goten y ese niño, quien, al parecer, era su nieto.

ꟷAquí está la botella de alcohol ꟷirrumpió Goten, mostrando el envase a su padre.

ꟷ¿Qué harás con él? ꟷpreguntó Goku, observando a su hijo acercar el frasco abierto hasta la nariz de Milk.

ꟷIntento que lo huela ꟷinformó, refiriéndose al ardiente líquidoꟷ. Probablemente la haga volver en sí.

Milk arrugó la nariz y comenzó a abrir sus ojos de a poco. Cuando sus párpados por fin pudieron sostenerse y su vista se enfocó a lo que había frente a ella, se enderezó de golpe, mirando con palidez a los tres hombres que, también, tenían los ojos negros posados en su rostro.

ꟷEse niño… ꟷtitubeó Milk, señalando al menor de todos, mientras la mano le temblabaꟷ. Ese niño dijo que era tu hijo, Goten ꟷcompletó, nerviosa.

Esta vez, las miradas de Goku, Goten y Milk se dirigieron al infante que sonreía suavemente y tenía las manos por detrás de la espalda, pero que no comprendía la seriedad del asunto.

ꟷSeguramente está equivocado ꟷrepudió Goten.

ꟷ¿Cómo te llamas? ꟷpreguntó Goku, inclinándose para observar detalladamente al chiquillo.

ꟷMe llamo Golan ꟷsaludó tiernamenteꟷ. ¿Y tú quién eres?

ꟷSoy Goku ꟷdevolvió el saludo, extendiéndole la manoꟷ. Y soy el padre de Goten ꟷsonrió ampliamente.

ꟷ¿Entonces tú eres mi abuelito? ꟷcuestionó el niño con entusiasmoꟷ. ¡Qué genial! ꟷestrechó su mano con fuerzaꟷ. No sabía que tenía un abuelito.

ꟷ¡No! ꟷinterrumpió Gotenꟷ. Él no es tu abuelo y será mejor que me expliques quién eres y cómo llegaste hasta aquí ꟷexigió, con voz arisca.

ꟷYa te dije que soy Golan y vine a buscarte ꟷargumentó, con un ápice de fastidio en su voz.

ꟷSí, sí, sí… cómo digas Golen ꟷGoten sacudió su mano, intentando callarloꟷ. Pero… ¿de dónde sacas que yo soy tu papá? ꟷpreguntó, exaltado.

ꟷ¡Es Golan! ꟷcorrigió, frunciendo el ceñoꟷ. Y mi mamá me dijo que tú eras mi papá ꟷdio respuesta a su interrogante.

ꟷNo me digas ꟷdijo Goten con sarcasmo y rodó lo ojos.

ꟷ¡Hmp! ꟷGolan cruzó los brazos y quiso hacerse el indiferente.

Goten gruñó al ver la rabieta del niño y también cruzó los brazos. Se había despertado con el peor dolor de cabeza que alguna vez pudo haber experimentado y, para variar los síntomas de su resaca, un necio chiquillo se había aparecido de la nada, reclamando ser su hijo, causando en él una cólera incontrolable al ver cómo el pequeño se ponía en una posición que él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

ꟷ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? ꟷexigió saber, ignorando la mueca de Golan.

ꟷVania ꟷcontestó, rápidamente.

Goten alzó una ceja y luego arrugó la frente, junto con el entrecejo. El nombre de Vania no le daba ningún indicio fugaz en la mente como para recordar a alguna mujer con la que hubiera tenido algo que ver. Además, ¿de cuántos años estaban hablando? Su noviazgo con Pares había comenzado hacía 7 años y, a pesar de sus engaños, jamás se había enredado con alguna mujer como para procrear un hijo.

ꟷEstoy seguro de que esto es un error ꟷseñaló Gotenꟷ. Yo no conozco ninguna Vania y tú no puedes ser mi hijo ꟷreafirmó.

ꟷ¡Mi mamá nunca miente! ꟷcontrapunteó Golan, enojadoꟷ. ¡Ella me dijo que mi papá se llamaba Son Goten y que vivía en la montaña Paoz! ꟷlevantó tanto la voz, que terminó resollando.

ꟷPues… sigo sin poder creerlo ꟷnegó Goten, cruzando ambos brazos encima de su pechoꟷ. Además, ¿dónde está tu madre? ꟷpreguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

ꟷNo vino conmigo porque tenía que hacer un viaje muy largo ꟷjustificó, aún con las cejas juntasꟷ. Por eso me dijo que viniera a buscarte, para que tú me cuidaras.

ꟷ¿¡Yo!? ꟷGoten se sobresaltó, señalándose a sí mismoꟷ. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no puedo cuidar a un mocoso como tú! ꟷse excusó, buscando liberarse del compromiso.

ꟷEso es verdad ꟷafirmó Gokuꟷ, a penas y puede cuidar de él mismo.

ꟷ¡Papá! ꟷreprendió Goten, con frustración.

ꟷ¡Espera! ꟷinterrumpió Milkꟷ. ¿¡Acaso viniste hasta aquí solo!? ꟷpreguntó, sorprendida.

ꟷSí ꟷrespondió el niño, encogiéndose de hombros.

Goku, Milk y Goten se miraron entre sí. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño pudiera haber ido por sí sólo hasta aquel lejano lugar? ¿Se trataría de una broma?

ꟷExplícanos cómo lo hiciste ꟷpidió Goku.

ꟷ¿Hacer qué? ꟷpreguntó Golan, confundido.

ꟷVenir hasta aquí, niño ꟷGoten rodó los ojos.

ꟷ¡Ah! ꟷcomprendióꟷ. ¡Muy fácil! ꟷdeclaró, con inocenciaꟷ. Mi mamá me dio un mapa y me dejó cerca de aquí y yo llegué corriendo y saltando.

ꟷ¿Corriendo y saltando? ꟷ preguntó Milk asombrada.

ꟷ¿Y crees que puedas mostrarnos cómo corriste y saltaste? ꟷcuestionó Goku, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

ꟷ¡Por supuesto! ꟷaceptó el niñoꟷ. Lo hice así ꟷindicó.

Inesperadamente, Golan recorrió a los tres adultos frente a él, rodeándolos con rapidez; posteriormente, pegó un salto desde el suelo, hasta tocar el techo de la casa y regresar sus pies con mucha facilidad a donde los tenía segundos antes. Sus acciones habían dejado a Milk, Goku y Goten boquiabiertos, impresionados por la habilidad que poseía para correr y brincar a su edad.

ꟷ¿Vieron lo que yo vi? ꟷel rostro de Milk no podía componer sus facciones, pues se encontraba incrédula.

Goten y Goku asintieron sin expresión alguna. Estaban cien por ciento seguros de lo que habían visto.

ꟷOye, Golan ꟷlo llamó Gotenꟷ. Y… ¿tu mamá sabe que puedes hacer lo que nos acabas de mostrar? ꟷinterrogó, con curiosidad.

ꟷSí ꟷasintió el pequeñoꟷ. Hasta me dijo que tú también podías hacerlo ꟷagregó.

ꟷY… ¿qué más te dijo de mí? ꟷindagó, dudoso.

ꟷHmmm… ꟷcolocó uno de sus dedos en la comisura de su boca para pensarꟷ. Me dijo que tenías un hermano mayor que era mi tío, que trabajabas en un enorme edificio blanco en la ciudad y que comías tanto como un elefante ꟷexplicó.

Goten chasqueó su lengua. Sea quien fuera la madre de ese niño, al menos conocía una parte de su vida pues, era correcto que tenía un hermano mayor, que se trataba de Gohan; también trabajaba en un gran edificio de color blanco, características de la infraestructura del bufete de abogados en el que laboraba y; por último, estaba seguro de que el comparativo con el elefante le había quedado pequeño para la cantidad de comida que ingería.

ꟷY cuando dices que tenía que hacer un viaje muy largo, ¿a qué te refieres? ꟷpreguntó Goten.

ꟷNo lo sé ꟷGolan se encogió de hombrosꟷ. Sólo me dijo que tardaría mucho tiempo y que no podía llevarme ꟷenunció.

Goten dirigió la mirada a sus padres, arqueando una ceja. Tanto Goku como Milk se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que él y no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo apoyarlo.

ꟷ¿Cuántos años tienes? ꟷle preguntó, directamente.

Golan agachó la vista hacia sus manos y comenzó a subir y bajar sus dedos, señal de que estaba usándolos como un apoyo para contar.

ꟷTengo 6 años ꟷmostró sus manitas al frente.

Si Golan tenía seis años, eso quería decir que aproximadamente siete años atrás había tenido relaciones con una mujer y engendrado a ese niño. Sin embargo, no lograba recordar absolutamente nada de alguna Vania o cualquier desliz de una sola noche.

ꟷ¿Cómo es tu madre? ꟷcuestionó, en un intento de poder recordar al menos un poco de la supuesta mujer.

ꟷ¡Es muy linda! ꟷdenotó Golan, orgullosoꟷ. Es alta, tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio ꟷdescribióꟷ. ¡Ah! Y ahora que lo recuerdo… también dijo que yo era igualito a ti ꟷañadió, repentinamente.

Goten colocó las manos en la cintura y comenzó a mover uno de sus pies desesperadamente.

ꟷAhora que lo pienso… Golan es idéntico a ti, Goten ꟷseñaló Milk.

Y quien mejor que su propia madre para reconocer y corroborar el parecido que había entre ese niño y su hijo cuando tenía la misma edad. Los dos tenían los ojos tan negros como la penumbra misma, su cabello eran tan rebelde y alborotado que hasta podía jurar que era una característica de los Saiyajin, el aparente carácter del chiquillo era el mismo de Goten que en su infancia y, tampoco podía dejar pasar por desapercibidas esas prodigiosas habilidades que no eran tan características de un verdadero humano.

ꟷEs verdad ꟷexclamó Gokuꟷ. Yo creo que sí es tu hijo, Goten.

ꟷGracias por tu ayuda, papá ꟷpronunció Goten, con ironía.

El chico resopló y agachó la mirada. Aunque quisiera negarlo, Golan tenía varios rasgos físicos muy parecidos a los suyos, rasgos que, a su vez, compartía con su padre, por lo que el chiquillo también tenía cierta similitud con Goku.

Podía realizar una prueba de ADN para descubrir la verdad en poco tiempo y, de resultar compatibles, su vida no sólo cambiaría, sino que se pondría de cabeza, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños y, de hecho, en sus planes a futuro no estaba el de ser padre.

ꟷYa les dije que Son Goten es mi papá ꟷrepitió Golan, arrastrando la vozꟷ. Mi mamá me lo dijo y yo le creo.

ꟷDe acuerdo ꟷpronunció Goten, con una voz tenueꟷ, ya entendí que tu madre te dijo que yo soy tu padre, pero yo aún tengo muchas dudas que no creo que tú me puedas aclarar ꟷrelamió sus labios, haciendo una mueca con los mismos.

ꟷ¿Qué es una duda? ꟷpreguntó, con inocencia.

ꟷLuego te lo explico ꟷGoten evadió su preguntaꟷ. ¿Vives con alguien más aparte de tu mamá? ¿Tienes un padrastro, abuelos, tíos, primos, o algo que se le parezca?

ꟷSólo somos mi mamá y yo ꟷGolan alzó dos dedos en el aire, demostrando la cantidad de miembros que conformaba su familia.

ꟷY… ¿alguna vez me habías visto antes? No sé, en alguna fotografía, o algo así ꟷpreguntó, intentando resolver una de las tantas preguntas de la maraña de interrogantes que Goten tenía en la cabeza.

ꟷCuando mi mamá me dijo que tú eras mi papá, me mostró una foto de ti ꟷexplicóꟷ. Pero no tenías ese cabello, tenías uno más gracioso ꟷdijo Golan, señalando la cabeza de Goten.

ꟷJusto cuando comenzabas a caerme un poco mejor, niño ꟷGoten gruñó, entre dientesꟷ. ¿Sabes en qué trabaja tu madre?

ꟷSiempre usa una computadora ꟷrespondió, con rapidez.

ꟷ¿Y qué hace en la computadora? ꟷpreguntó Goten, con fastidio.

ꟷNo lo sé ꟷGolan se encogió de hombros.

ꟷ¿Por lo menos sabes dónde vives? ꟷla desesperación de Goten iba en aumento, al no poder obtener un panorama claro sobre el origen de ese niño.

ꟷMi mamá y yo no tenemos una casa ꟷargumentóꟷ. Pero siempre estábamos en la Capital del Este.

ꟷ¿Cómo que no tienen una casa? ꟷGoten se mostraba incréduloꟷ. Entonces… ¿en dónde dormían, en dónde se quedaban?

ꟷEn una cabaña que aparecía y desaparecía ꟷexplicó.

ꟷSeguramente se trata de una cápsula ꟷsugirió Milkꟷ. Pero, ¿qué tu madre no te manda a la escuela? ꟷcuestionó, con molestia.

Golan negó, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

ꟷElla me educa en casa ꟷaclaróꟷ. Dice que es mejor.

Después, no hubo otra pregunta, frase o palabra que provocara que la conversación siguiera. Todos enmudecieron, dejándolos con cientos de piezas fuera del rompecabezas. Pero, nuevamente, sin previo aviso, un par de golpes se escucharon detrás de la puerta de la casa, dejándolos a todos atónitos, sobre todo a Goten, quien ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que estaba pasando.

ꟷLo único que falta es que aparezca una mujer y diga que es mi esposa ꟷbromeó Goten, sarcásticamente, mientras caminaba a la puerta para abrir.

Sin embargo, la visita sorpresa no se trataba de alguna mujer que había borrado de su memoria u otro hijo reclamando un padre, sino, de la persona que, desde que Golan había aparecido, no había salido de su cabeza.

ꟷPares… ꟷfarfulló despacio.

ꟷHola, Goten ꟷsaludó la chica, con su tan característica sonrisa sincera.

ꟷ¿Qué haces aquí? ꟷpreguntó Goten, sin pensar en el tono de voz que había usado, percibiéndose asustado.

ꟷVine a verte ꟷseñaló, confundidaꟷ. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué estás nervioso? ꟷpreguntó, melosamente, dando un paso al interior de la casa.

Entonces, Goten no pudo evitar que su novia entrara a su hogar, en donde siempre era tan bien recibida. La chica sonrió al ver a sus suegros y, en un intento de acercarse a saludarlos con un caluroso abrazo, tal como acostumbraba, se detuvo en seco.

ꟷ¿Quién es ese niño? ꟷpreguntó curiosa, observando al pequeño que se encontraba a un lado de Milk.

ꟷ¡Hola! ꟷsaltó el chiquillo, de repenteꟷ. Me llamo Golan y soy el hijo de Son Goten, ¿y tú? ꟷafirmó, dibujando una sonrisilla más que sincera.

Ante la sorpresa, Pares abrió un poco la boca y alzó ambas cejas; giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de Goten y, con el corazón en la garganta, intentó tragar saliva.

ꟷ¿Qué acaba de decir? ꟷsu aguda voz se apagó al final de la pregunta.

La respiración de Goten se volvió agitada y, lejos de querer matar al mocoso, quería que la tierra se lo tragara para evitar ver a Pares y sus ojos llenos de decepción. Sabía que ella le había perdonado mil y una estupideces, pero una calaña de ese tipo ya se encontraba en otro nivel pues, si sus cálculos fugaces eran correctos, probablemente ellos ya eran novios cuando ocurrió su supuesta infidelidad.

ꟷPares… ꟷla llamó Goten, intentando tomar su mano, pero ella simplemente se la rechazóꟷ. Creo que tengo un hijo ꟷinformó, angustiado.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Quiero agradecerles por el buen recibimiento que le dieron al prólogo y al primer capítulo de esta historia que estoy disfrutando mucho.

¡Mil y un gracias por cada uno de sus views y reviews!

Pero también quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes, pues he estado muy ocupada con la universidad y lo estaré más por las próximas semanas, así que trataré de actualizar en cuanto tenga un espacio disponible.

Espero leer sus opiniones respecto a este nuevo capitulo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 3

**_Los textos en cursiva pertenecen a episodios ocurridos en el pasado._**

* * *

ꟷ¿¡Qué!? ꟷvociferaron todos con asombro, al mismo tiempo.

Luego del acalorado encuentro en el que Goten había conocido a Golan y Pares se había dado cuenta de su existencia, el fin de semana siguiente, a la brillante Bulma Briefs se le había ocurrido organizar una fiesta con motivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija menor, Bra. Y, para comenzar con sus responsabilidades como un verdadero padre, Milk le había exigido a Goten asistir, pese a que este se había negado, ya que eso significaba llevar al chiquillo que decía ser su hijo.

Goten había tenido que aceptar a regañadientes y todos los integrantes de la familia Son habían atendido al lujoso evento que se había organizado en Capsule Corp. Al llegar al lugar, más de uno se percató de la presencia del pequeño que los acompañaba, sin embargo, nadie se había atrevido a cuestionar sobre la identidad del mismo, no obstante, fue el imprudente de Yamcha quien se animó a preguntar, sin pelos en la lengua, quién era el misterioso niño, obligando a Goten a revelar la verdad.

ꟷ¿Cómo que tienes un hijo, Goten? ꟷpreguntó Gohan, desencajadoꟷ. No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?

ꟷDe hecho, nadie lo sabía ꟷagregó el despistado de Gokuꟷ. A todos nos sorprendió.

Milk codeó una de las costillas de su esposo, forzándolo a callar luego de tan absurdo comentario, provocando que Goku se doblegara del instantáneo dolor.

ꟷEs verdad que no lo sabíamos ꟷexplicó Milkꟷ. Pero, ahora que lo conocemos, es un miembro más de la familia Son y todos lo trataremos como tal ꟷdijo, peinando suavemente el cabello de su nietoꟷ. ¿Cierto, Goten? ꟷpreguntó con una sonrisa, orillando a su hijo menor a tomar la palabra.

ꟷEh… ꟷbalbuceó nerviosoꟷ. Sí ꟷdeclaró, rascando su nucaꟷ. Les quiero presentar a… ꟷtomó al pequeño por los hombros y lo colocó frente a él, por la espaldaꟷ, mi hijo ꟷseñaló. Goten se agachó a la altura del niño y le susurró al oídoꟷ. Vamos… diles cómo te llamas.

ꟷ¡Hola a todos! ꟷsaludó el pequeño, con alegríaꟷ. Mi nombre es Golan y es un gusto conocerlos ꟷpronunció, con amabilidad.

ꟷ¡Pero qué tierno eres! ꟷexpresó Bulma, apretando ligeramente una de las mejillas del niño.

ꟷGracias ꟷsonrió Golan.

ꟷSi lo observan bien… es idéntico a Goten ꟷdestacó Krilinꟷ. ¡Qué genética tan poderosa!

Goten frunció los labios y asintió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Si sólo se basaba por el físico, el niño era una copia exacta de él y en eso no había duda, sin embargo, no descartaba la idea de practicar una prueba de ADN para tener completa certeza de ello, ya que seguía sin poder recordar quién era la supuesta madre de Golan y cómo había ocurrido el encuentro para procrearlo.

ꟷ¿Y cuándo se enteraron de su existencia? ꟷcuestionó Piccolo, con curiosidad.

ꟷHace una semana ꟷse apresuró a contestar Milk.

ꟷ¿Y quién es la madre de tu hijo, Goten? ꟷpreguntó con naturalidad el Maestro Roshi.

Entonces, Milk, Goten y Goku enmudecieron. Existía un nombre, más no un rostro o cuerpo con el que pudieran identificar a la desaparecida mujer que había dejado a su hijo a la suerte para que fuera en busca de su padre.

ꟷMi mamá se llama Vania y Goten dice que no la conoce ꟷpronunció Golan, con inocencia y sinceridad.

El grupo de amigos se miraron entre sí y enarcaron una ceja, sin poder comprender con exactitud las palabras del niño.

ꟷ¿Vania? ¿Goten? ꟷpreguntaron al unísono.

Goten resopló y rodó los ojos, comenzando a fastidiarse por la bochornosa situación. Sabía que todos se habían sorprendido porque Golan afirmaba que su padre no conocía a su madre, además, que el pequeño lo había llamado por su nombre y no por su parentesco.

ꟷLo de la mamá de Golan es… algo complicado ꟷexpresó Goten, en un intento de librarse de la extensa explicación.

ꟷ¿A qué te refieres? ꟷpreguntó Videl.

ꟷOtro día se los cuento con más calma ꟷargumentó, a fuerzas.

ꟷ¿Por qué te llamó Goten y no papá? ꟷcuestionó el indiscreto de Gohan.

Goten miró duramente a su hermano, tratando de darle a entender que su pregunta sólo lo ponía contra la espada y la pared, sin embargo, el hombre no se había percatado de su lenguaje implícito, por lo que apretó los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar, al tiempo que tensaba su mandíbula.

ꟷEstamos mutuamente en un proceso de adaptación con la palabra papá ꟷjustificó, guardando la poca calma que le quedaba.

ꟷ¡Eso no es cierto, tú me dijiste que te dijera Goten! ꟷreprochó el niño, impulsivamente.

Lo único que le faltaba era que el propio Golan lo echara de cabeza y, sinceramente, había sido la chispa necesaria para encender tremendo cohete.

ꟷ¡Te dije que no abrieras la boca, Golan! ꟷrespondió Goten, tan infantil como el pequeño, perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

Las miradas de los dos chocaron, causando que el momento se volviera incómodo. Quienes se encontraban alrededor de ellos sólo guardaron silencio y observaron que, tanto el padre como el hijo, formaron las mismas muecas, frunciendo el entrecejo, uno igual al otro.

ꟷDefinitivamente, son padre e hijo ꟷseñaló Yamcha con una risa nerviosa, para romper el hielo.

Todos asintieron, alejándose de ahí, dejando al chico y al niño seguir con su batalla de miradas encrespadas. Goten estaba más que molesto con Golan, ya que, su pleito no había comenzado segundos atrás con las preguntas que todos había disparado, sino que, este se remontaba al principio de la semana, en la que habían tenido que sobrellevar sus nuevas vidas.

El día del encuentro con Golan, Pares había optado por retirarse de la casa de Goten, dispensándose y argumentando sentirse indispuesta para hablar con él en esos instantes luego de conocer semejante noticia que el niño le había revelado. Entonces, pidiendo a Milk y a Goku que salieran de casa por un par de horas, padre e hijo sostuvieron una larga y tendida conversación que definió el rumbo de sus siguientes días tan caóticos.

Conteniendo rabia, frustración e impotencia, Goten usó las palabras que mejor se ajustaban para explicar a un niño de apenas 6 años cómo era la clase de vida que él llevaba. Ocultando uno que otro detalle, a grandes rasgos, le dijo a Golan que en su vida había tenido varias 'novias', pero no recordaba que ninguna de ellas hubiera sido Vania, su madre. También, le dijo que salía constantemente a fiestas a las que no podía llevarlo ya que, el pequeño se había emocionado, pensando que se trataba de celebraciones de cumpleaños o algo por el estilo. Y, finalmente, argumentó no creerse capaz de criar a un hijo, por lo que buscaría a la mujer que lo había dejado con él para que ella se hiciera cargo del niño.

A pesar de los esfuerzos, Golan no había comprendido del todo lo que Goten le había explicado, ya que él seguía enunciando que su madre se había ido por mucho tiempo y, por ello, él debía cuidarlo. Sin embargo, para el colmo de los males, el menor de los Son había terminado por perder la paciencia.

 _ꟷDe acuerdo, Golen ꟷexclamó, entre dientesꟷ. Las cosas están así… ꟷpuntualizóꟷ. No tengo ni la menor idea de quién sea tu mamá y, aunque quisiera decir que tampoco me interesa, es mentira. Necesito saber quién es ella para comenzar a buscarla._

 _ꟷYa te dije que no la vas a encontrar ꟷreafirmó el chiquillo, aburrido de repetir su argumentoꟷ. Además, soy Golan, no Golen ꟷfrunció ligeramente el ceño._

 _ꟷComo sea… ꟷGoten agitó la mano, señal de menosprecioꟷ. Ya que no puedo echarte a la calle porque mamá me mataría, te quedarás en esta casa ꟷseñaló, resignado._

 _La sonrisa de Golan apareció fugazmente, lanzándose hacia Goten, quien arrugó la nariz al sentirse aprisionado por los pequeños brazos del niño. Tal parece que, en el fondo, el chiquillo temía porque su padre lo abandonara igual que su madre y no había encontrado mejor manera para hacerle ver que se sentía agradecido con él._

 _ꟷ¡Yo sabía que ibas a aceptarme! ꟷexclamó, haciendo más presión en el agarre._

 _Sin embargo, Goten se liberó del pequeño._

 _ꟷNo, no, no, no, no ꟷdijo, de manera repetitivaꟷ. No te confundas, Golan ꟷseñaló, frenando la emoción del niñoꟷ. Te quedarás aquí sólo mientras encuentro a tu madre y, después, te irás con ella._

 _ꟷPero, ¿por qué? ꟷpreguntó Golan, afligido._

 _ꟷPorque no me gustan los niños, ¡los detesto! ꟷexplicó, comenzando a desesperarse y a subir el tono de voz._

 _Las duras e insensibles palabras Goten provocaron que Golan agachara la mirada, causando que algo en su interior se removiera y lo hiciera sentir culpable al pensar que había sido muy frío e inconsciente con él._

 _De a poco, Golan subió el rostro y, en lugar de mostrar sus ojos acuosos o los labios fruncidos, deteniendo un sollozo, sólo parpadeó._

 _ꟷ¿Qué es 'detesto'? ꟷcuestionó, con toda la inocencia del mundo._

 _Goten fue a dar al suelo ante la pregunta del niño, apretando los puños de coraje y frustración._

 _ꟷOlvídalo ꟷGoten resopló, tratando de calmar su rabia._

 _ꟷ¿Por qué? ꟷGolan lucía insistente._

 _ꟷPorque no pienso perder mi tiempo explicando algo que, seguramente, no vas a entender ꟷargumentó._

Aquella conversación sólo había sido un indicio para que Goten fuera haciéndose a la idea de cómo sería convivir con un niño, sobre todo por el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

 _ꟷ¡Ni sueñes con que vas a dormir en mi cama! ꟷvociferó Goten, como si se tratase de un niño malcriado._

 _ꟷEntonces, ¿dónde voy a dormir? ꟷpreguntó, colocando sus manos en la cintura, usando el mismo tono de voz del chico._

 _ꟷ¿Tu madre no te enseñó a respetar las decisiones de los adultos? ꟷexclamó, luego de haber escuchado la contestación del chiquillo._

 _ꟷ¿¡Qué clase de gritos son esos!? ꟷMilk irrumpió en la habitación de Goten, tan furiosa como su hijo._

 _ꟷ¡Yo no estoy gritando, es él! ꟷacusaron los dos, al mismo tiempo que se señalaban uno al otro._

 _Milk alzó una ceja y, lejos de regañar al pequeño Golan, tomó a Goten por una de las orejas y lo arrastró afuera de la habitación, escuchando detrás de ella cuanto quejido salió de la boca de su hijo._

 _ꟷ¡Mamá, suéltame! ꟷexigió, percibiendo que su oreja comenzaba a arderꟷ. ¡Ya estoy algo grande para que sigas haciendo esto conmigo!_

 _ꟷ¡Lo haría si supieras comportarte como un hombre responsable y no cómo un niño! ꟷMilk dejó a su hijo, para colocar las manos en la cinturaꟷ. ¿En dónde pretendes que Golan duerma? ꟷpreguntó, usando su mejor tono de voz para reprochar._

 _ꟷEn donde sea, menos en mi cama ꟷcontestó, de la misma manera como lo había hecho con el pequeño._

 _ꟷEsa no es la respuesta que daría alguien que presume ser grande ꟷatacó su madreꟷ. Ya que Golan estará viviendo con nosotros, es necesario que tú, como su padre, te encargues de él ꟷobjetó, sin dar margen a un cambio de opiniónꟷ. Y eso incluye que veas qué es lo mejor para él ꟷdijo, un poco más calmada._

 _Goten cruzó los brazos y frunció el entrecejo. Claramente, no estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de su madre y, las ganas de hacérselo ver estaban burbujeando en su boca._

 _ꟷ¡Para empezar, aún no sé si es mi hijo y si él quiere quedarse aquí, deberá hacer lo que yo digo y una de esas cosas es que no dormirá en mi cama! ꟷsentenció, con molestia._

 _ꟷTe recuerdo que tú vives en esta casa con nosotros y serás tú quien obedezca lo que tu padre y yo digamos ꟷcontrapunteó Milkꟷ. Y si no te parece, con el dolor de mi corazón, tendrás que irte a otro lado, Goten ꟷdeclaró._

Y con ese aforismo, Milk había puesto a Goten en una encrucijada. Durante la semana, había inventado mil y un pretextos para que su madre lo apoyara con Golan, poniendo como prioridad ficticia su trabajo, en el cual se estaba refugiando y prestando la atención que en meses no le había dado, con tal de no pensar en 'su hijo'.

Ahora, en aquella fiesta, en lugar de disfrutar y pasar un buen rato con su familia y amigos, Goten se encontraba sentado en una mesa lejana, observando cómo todo el mundo admiraba a Golan, fascinados por el parecido que compartían, denotando cuántas supuestas manías y muecas tenían en común.

Pero, en esos momentos, Golan no le preocupaba tanto como Pares, pues no había podido comunicarse con ella desde el día que se había marchado de su hogar. Le urgía saber algo de ella, sin embargo, no se sentía con el suficiente valor como para ir hasta su casa a buscarla, pues temía enfrentar al padre de su novia y prefería tocar cualquier tema en un lugar donde tuvieran un poco más de privacidad.

De hecho, el asunto con Pares era más complicado de lo que creía. Conocía a la chica como la palma de su mano y, al enterarse de Golan, sabía que no tenía el corazón como para despreciar a un pequeño que no tenía la culpa de nada, sin embargo, si existía algo, era un resentimiento directo hacia él, quien seguía jurando no entender el origen del infante.

Goten llamó a uno de los meseros de la fiesta y pidió otro trago de whiskey para tratar de ahogar cuanto sentimiento negativo guardaba en su interior. Estaba desesperado y, lo único que deseaba en esos instantes era seguir bebiendo hasta perderse a sí mismo, como lo acostumbraba cada fin de semana. Sin embargo, parecía que, para él, esa noche sería de recuerdos y memorias.

 _ꟷ¡Wow! ꟷGolan sonrió, halagando lo que sus ojos tenían frente a élꟷ. ¡Muchas gracias por la cama,_ _papá! ꟷcorrió, para abrazar a Goten tan fuerte como pudo._

 _La primera noche que Golan había pasado en la casa de los Son, Goten había tenido que compartir su cama con el pequeño, durmiendo incómodo, al haber peleado la mayor parte de la madrugada con el niño por el espacio de la misma, por lo que, la única solución que había encontrado había sido comprar una cama solamente para Golan._

 _ꟷSí, como digas ꟷGoten hizo a Golan a un lado y se apartó de élꟷ. Ahora, déjame descansar un poco en mi cama ꟷdijo, tirándose en ella, haciendo hincapié en el sentido de propiedad del objetoꟷ. ¡Ah! Y una cosa ꟷexclamó, enderezándose con rapidez, justo en el momento que había colocado la cabeza encima de la almohadaꟷ. Deja de llamarme papá. Soy Goten ꟷfinalizó._

 _ꟷ¿Por qué no quieres que te llame papá? ꟷpreguntó, confundido._

 _ꟷPorque no sé si yo soy tu verdadero padre ꟷindicó._

 _ꟷPero ya te dije que mi mamá…_

 _ꟷYa me lo dijiste hasta el cansancio ꟷGoten rodó los ojosꟷ. 'Dice mi mamá que tú eres mi papá' ꟷimitó, agudizando la voz, al tiempo que entrecomillaba la frase con los dedosꟷ. Ya veremos si eso es cierto, pero, por lo pronto… ꟷapuntó a Golan con el dedo índiceꟷ. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie ꟷsimuló una cremallera en su boca, indicándole guardar silencio._

Sin importar el escándalo que fuera a armar, Goten se levantó de la mesa y, con pasos torpes, caminó hasta alejarse del barullo de la fiesta y emprendió el vuelo a pesar de que su vista comenzaba a cruzarse. Tenía que ir a casa y borrar de su mente, al menos por unos minutos, las imágenes de Golan.

Ese niño significaba una tragedia para su vida. No estaba preparado para ser padre y llevar a cabo las responsabilidades que eso implicaba, pero si no se hacía cargo de Golan, su madre no dejaría de hostigarlo. Tal vez Goku no se metería mucho en el asunto, pero Milk estaría detrás de él a sol y sombra para que cuidara del niño en toda circunstancia y eso significaba hacer a un lado sus salidas por las noches, malbaratar su dinero en cosas sin importancia e, incluso, a la misma Pares.

Goten incrementó la velocidad de su vuelo para poder llegar más pronto a casa, ya que no contaba con la teletransportación de su padre para aparecer instantáneamente en el lugar de su preferencia. Cuando divisó su hogar, comenzó a descender para aterrizar justo en la puerta de entrada, pero también, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver que alguien se encontraba parado allí, esperando por algún habitante de esa vivienda.

Los pies de Goten tocaron el suelo y se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, observando a la persona frente a él. Un par de ojos castaños lo habían paralizado, reflejando la dura batalla que habían estado disputando.

ꟷPares… ꟷpronunció Goten, con suavidad.

ꟷHola… ꟷsaludó la chica, con una voz apenas audible.

ꟷNo puedo creer que estés aquí ꟷGoten se abalanzó a ella para intentar besarla, sin embargo, la chica interpuso las manos en su pecho para evitarloꟷ. ¿Qué pasa? ꟷpreguntó, extrañado.

ꟷHueles a alcohol ꟷseñaló, haciendo su rostro a un lado para no percibir el ardiente aliento del chico.

ꟷEh… sí, tomé un poco ꟷaceptó, balbuceando.

ꟷVaya ꟷpronunció, relamiendo sus labios.

ꟷ¿Qué haces aquí? ꟷcuestionó Gotenꟷ. Ya es algo tarde ꟷinformó, sin comprender la presencia de su novia en ese lugar.

ꟷNecesitaba hablar contigo ꟷrespondió, rápidamente.

ꟷYo también quiero hablar contigo ꟷdijo, tratando de tomar su mano, pero ella volvió a rechazarloꟷ. ¿Qué sucede? ꟷcuestionó, percatándose de la actitud de la Pares.

ꟷNo sé si sea buen momento para hacerlo ꟷadmitióꟷ. Creo que te encuentras indispuesto ꟷdenotó, refiriéndose al estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba.

ꟷEstoy bien ꟷargumentó, tratando de mantenerse firme y lo más convincente posible para ella.

Pares desvió su mirada de la de Goten y suspiró. Se sentía tensa y podía notar que su novio se encontraba desesperado y nervioso al mismo tiempo; y no era para menos, después de lo ocurrido en su último encuentro.

ꟷSerá mejor que hablemos otro día ꟷpronunció, dando un par de pasos para tratar de huir del lugar.

ꟷNo, Pares ꟷGoten la detuvo, dándose cuenta que, en los ojos de su novia, había algunas lágrimas acumuladasꟷ. Debemos hablar y debemos de hacerlo a la brevedad ꟷinformó.

Las personas podían calificarlo con el adjetivo más despreciativo que quisieran, pero al tratarse de Pares, todas sus barreras se destruían y doblegaba sus sentimientos. Sabía que la había lastimado ciento de veces en tantos años de noviazgo, pero ninguna herida había sido tan profunda como la de descubrir un engaño del que había nacido un hijo.

ꟷ¿Por qué, Goten? ꟷlanzó, reteniendo un sollozo entre sus labiosꟷ. ¿Acaso nunca fui suficiente para ti? ꟷsu voz se quebró, provocando que su mentón temblara.

ꟷNo digas eso, mi amor ꟷGoten intentó acariciar la mejilla de Pares, pero ella retrocedió un paso para evitarlo.

ꟷ¿Entonces por qué te refugias en el alcohol y otras mujeres para ser feliz?

La pregunta de Pares había hecho que Goten golpeara duramente la realidad. ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿En verdad las fiestas y las tentaciones llenaban un vacío en él? Hasta ese momento se percataba de que sus acciones habían reflejado una falta de aprecio hacia las personas que lo rodeaban, dañándolos en más de una ocasión.

ꟷPares…

ꟷEstoy muy decepcionada de ti, Goten ꟷconfesó, limpiando las lágrimas que habían humedecido su rostroꟷ. Y creo que lo mejor será que nos demos un tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que queremos hacer con nuestras vidas.

Sin más, Pares pasó de largo, dejando a Goten pasmado, lamentándose por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Primero la aparición de Golan, luego el misterio de Vania y, ahora, el abandono de su novia.

¿Cuántos errores más tenía que pagar?

* * *

¡Espero saber su opinión de este capítulo!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 4

Goten se echó en el respaldo de su silla y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Estaba frustrado, harto de no poder resolver su pasado, pues allí se encontraba la pieza clave para poder develar las sombras que ocultaban a la madre de Golan.

Llevaba días enteros tratando de hacer memoria de todas sus aventuras nocturnas, pero seguía sin poder recordar absolutamente nada sobre alguna Vania. Incluso, había tenido que recurrir a algunos ex compañeros de la escuela o viejos amigos, a quienes a había llamado sólo para preguntarles si ellos sabían quién era esa mujer.

Por otro lado, había tenido que discutir con Golan al respecto, pues el niño seguía aferrado a la idea de que su madre no volvería en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, Goten necesitaba alguna pista que lo llevase a encontrar, aunque fuera la más mínima cosa sobre Vania. También, le había preguntado al pequeño si poseía alguna fotografía de ella para al menos ver su rostro, sin embargo, la respuesta fue negativa. Sólo le quedaba hacer intentos en vano quedando siempre en el mismo lugar en donde había comenzado.

¿Quién era Vania?

Había todo un misterio detrás de ese nombre, pero también había algo que no le cuadraba. Si él era el padre de Golan, ¿por qué nunca lo había buscado para decírselo? Al parecer, la mujer lo conocía un poco, por lo que le había contado al niño sobre él, pero, aún así, ¿por qué había esperado tantos años para que conocerlo?

Y eso hacía que nuevas interrogantes le surgieran. ¿Cómo había hecho esa mujer para saber acerca de Gohan, el lugar donde él trabajaba o su enorme apetito? De alguna forma, tenía que conocerlo o haber averiguado esos pequeños detalles sobre él y eso era lo que lo intrigaba, ¿cómo lo había hecho? ¿Lo había espiado o mandado a alguien a hacerlo?

Lo curioso era que la tal Vania sí había formado parte de su vida, pues, la prueba viviente de ello era Golan y su impresionante parecido con él. De hecho, aunque ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que el niño había llegado a su casa, había estado retrasando la prueba de paternidad para estar completamente seguro de que él era el padre de ese pequeño intruso. Aunque sabía que sería algo tonto realizarla, pues bastaba sólo con verlo a los ojos para saber que sí era su hijo.

Estaba metido en un embrollo al que no le veía pies o cabeza y, lo único que tenía a la mano para comenzar a resolverlo, era al chiquillo testarudo que, a su parecer, se negaba a hablar. Era imposible que no supiera a dónde se había ido su madre, de hecho, era absurdo que ni siquiera conociera a qué se dedicaba la mujer.

Todo ese asunto estaba resultando demasiado estresante y abrumador, tanto, que hasta había rechazado las invitaciones de sus compañeros de trabajo para acompañarlos a algún club, en donde no sólo podría olvidar sus penas, sino, también su rompimiento con Pares, pues estaba seguro de que la chica tomaría el tiempo como un pretexto para que terminaran.

Con frustración, Goten terminó de teclear algo en la computadora y luego presionó el botón 'enter', esperando a que el buscador arrojara resultados, sin embargo, no obtuvo el éxito que esperaba. No había ninguna red social, nota, video o imagen que estuviera relacionada con una mujer llamada Vania, que tuviera un hijo de 6 años de edad. Y así había sido en todas las ocasiones que había intentado buscarla por ese medio electrónico.

Todo parecía indicar que se la había tragado la tierra y él se quedaría pagando esos platos rotos, cuidando de Golan.

Aún tenía un último recurso bajo su manga, y era el recurrir a un investigador privado para que, con los escasos y ambiguos datos que tenía sobre la mujer, tratara de encontrar cualquier indicio de ella. Pero presentía que conseguiría exactamente lo mismo; ninguna señal de Vania.

Se sentía impotente, abatido y cansado. Admitía que no era lo suficientemente apto como para llevar a cabo la tarea de ser padre y tener un ritmo de vida tan irresponsable como el suyo, pues, a pesar de los reclamos de su madre, prefería pasar un fin de semana de fiesta, en lugar de velar el sueño de un niño, encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Goten dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared que tenía frente a él, percatándose de que faltaban sólo unos cuántos minutos para que su horario laboral terminara y así poder regresar a casa. Necesitaba descansar luego de un arduo día en el que, además de haber tenido decenas de asuntos pendientes y clientes qué atender, también había pasado una buena parte de su tiempo pensando qué hacer con Golan.

De hecho, le entusiasmaba la idea de que terminara su día de trabajo y así poder descansar, pero la idea de llegar a su hogar y encontrar una realidad que no deseaba, no era del todo agradable. Sabía que podía condenarse por tener tan indignos pensamientos sobre un niño que no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada, pero no podía evitar renegar de algo que él no había pedido en su vida.

Tomó su maletín, apagó las luces de su oficina y salió de ella, rumbo al ascensor. Si no fuera porque moría de hambre, regresaría a casa hasta entrada la madrugada, sobre todo por el hecho de que era viernes y podía aprovechar para ir a algún bar y beber un poco, pero, en esos momentos, su apetito estaba abierto y lo único que quería era cenar un gran plato de la comida de su madre.

Goten se dirigió al estacionamiento del edificio y subió a su auto para abandonar el bufete. Como todos los días, recorrió la mitad de su camino por carretera y, cuando se encontró a una distancia prudente de la civilización, en dónde sólo había árboles y plantas, guardó su vehículo en una cápsula y después emprendió el vuelo a su hogar con rapidez.

Cuando estuvo cerca de su hogar, disminuyó la velocidad con la que volaba y descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron el pasto. Buscó su llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón y, antes de que pudiera insertarla en la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un pequeño pingo, con una sonrisa de felicidad.

ꟷ¡Papá! ꟷexclamó Golan, lanzándose a las piernas de Goten.

La inesperada reacción del niño llevó al chico al suelo, cayendo encima de su trasero, formando una mueca de dolor, mientras el chiquillo se reía a carcajadas por lo que acababa de pasar.

ꟷ¡Golan! ꟷgruñó Goten, enfadadoꟷ. ¡Deja de reírte, no le veo la gracia! ꟷdijo, tratando de reincorporarseꟷ. Quítate de encima ꟷexigió, agitando las piernas para que el niño lo soltara.

ꟷEs gracioso que te hayas caído ꟷdenotó el pequeño, poniéndose de pie de un solo brinco.

ꟷ¡Por supuesto que no! ꟷespetó, tomando la misma postura infantil de Golanꟷ. Además, te dije que no me dijeras papá ꟷmasculló, entre dientes.

Golan se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero con los labios, exactamente igual al que él hacía. Goten desvió la mirada e ignoró al niño, pasando por un lado de él para entrar a su hogar. Aún con su gesto de molestia, Golan lo siguió, casi pisándole los talones, hecho que comenzó a colmar la paciencia del muchacho.

ꟷSi sigues haciendo eso, te juro que voy a… ꟷGoten había levantado una mano, tratando de intimidar al niño, sin embargo, guardó silencio.

ꟷ¿Hacer qué, Goten? ꟷinterrumpió Milk, mostrándose con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras terminaba de desatar el delantal que llevaba puesto.

ꟷNada ꟷrespondió malhumorado, bajando el brazo.

ꟷBien ꟷMilk suavizó las facciones de su rostro y dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocinaꟷ. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

ꟷIgual que siempre ꟷcontestó Goten, dejando su maletín en encima de uno de los sillones de la sala.

ꟷ¿Y qué hiciste? ꟷpreguntó Golan, súbitamente, saltando alrededor de él.

ꟷLo mismo de siempre ꟷrespondió, rodando los ojos.

ꟷ¿Y qué haces siempre? ꟷGolan se colocó frente a Goten.

ꟷNo vale la pena que trate de explicarte algo que no vas a entender ꟷGoten se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y la restregó.

Y, como todos los días, Golan hacía cientos de preguntas a Goten sobre cuanta cosa se le ocurría, sin embargo, el chico evadía las interrogantes del niño, con tal de cruzar la menor cantidad de palabras entre ellos, lo cual, también lo orillaba a perder cada vez más la poca cordura que le había quedado luego de los cambios tan radicales que había vivido últimamente, pues, el chiquillo no se callaba.

ꟷ¡Claro que puedo entender! ꟷalardeó Golanꟷ. No soy ningún tonto ꟷinfló sus mejillas, conteniendo el resentimiento hacia su padre.

ꟷMira, niño ꟷGoten se agachó un poco a la altura de Golanꟷ. Será mejor que… ꟷsusurró, en un intento de que Milk no lo escuchara, pero no funcionó.

ꟷ¡La cena está lista! ꟷgritó la mujer desde la cocina, intuyendo que el silencio de la sala no era nada bueno.

Goten retomó su postura y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Golan detrás de él.

ꟷMe tomó años de estudio comprender las malditas leyes, ya parece que las va a entender un mocoso de 6 años ꟷfarfulló entre dientes, tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.

ꟷ¿Dijiste algo, Goten? ꟷpreguntó su madre, dulcemente, mientras colocaba un plato frente a él.

ꟷNo, mamá ꟷrespondió, rápidamente.

ꟷ¿Qué hiciste de cenar, abuelita? ꟷGolan apareció saltando, colocándose entre ella y Goten.

ꟷNigiri de pulpo y ramen ꟷsonrió, dedicando una mirada vivaz al pequeñoꟷ. Pero, primero, debes lavarte las manos ꟷindicó, recalcando cada palabra.

ꟷ¡Ay, abuelita! ꟷrefunfuñó, frunciendo los labios.

ꟷNada de abuelita ꟷMilk agitó uno de sus dedos en el aire, dirigiéndose al pequeñoꟷ. Goten… lleva a tu hijo para que ambos laven sus manos ꟷordenó, dando media vuelta, sin cabida a una negación.

Goten chasqueó su lengua y, sin llamar a Golan, se dirigió al cuarto de baño que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de su hogar. El niño saltó de la silla donde había tomado asiento y, con trotes suaves, siguió a su padre hasta alcanzarlo y tomar su mano.

ꟷ¿No te cansas de fastidiarme, Golan? ꟷla voz de Goten denotaba cansancio, rindiéndose después de tanto discutir.

ꟷNo se qué sea eso de _fastidarte_ ꟷse encogió de hombros, mientras jalaba un pequeño cajón de madera que se encontraba debajo del lavabo del bañoꟷ, pero supongo que no ꟷGolan sonrió.

El pequeño extendió sus brazos hacia Goten, pidiéndole sin palabras que lo ayudara a arremangar su playera. El chico alzó una ceja y empujó hacia atrás las mangas de Golan, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

ꟷYa lo creo ꟷpronunció Goten, abriendo el grifo del lavabo.

Cuando los dos terminaron de enjuagar sus manos, regresaron al comedor, donde Milk ya los esperaba con las vasijas humeantes de comida. Golan tomó asiento a un lado de Goten, mientras que la mujer lo hizo frente a ellos, sonriendo ampliamente al ver que, por primera vez, ninguno de los dos estaba discutiendo con el otro en la mesa, antes de comer.

ꟷ¡Huele delicioso, abuelita! ꟷhalagó Golan, mientras olfateaba lo que había frente a él.

ꟷEspero que les guste. Adelante… pueden comer ꟷanimó Milk, juntando ambas manos.

ꟷ¡Gracias por la comida! ꟷdijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para comenzar a comer apresuradamente.

Entre la emoción y el hambre que parecía una competencia para ver quién comía más rápido, ni Golan ni Goten se habían percatado de la nula presencia de Goku, quien jamás se perdía la hora de la cena, especialmente si Milk había cocina nigiri de pulpo.

ꟷOye, mamá… ꟷpronunció Goten.

ꟷ¿Sí? ꟷrespondió la mujer, levantando su vista del plato.

ꟷ¿Y papá? ꟷcuestionó, intrigado.

Golan detuvo su apresurado masticar y tragó en seco.

ꟷ¡Es verdad! ꟷseñalóꟷ. ¿Dónde está mi abuelito?

ꟷKaio-sama lo llamó porque tenía algo qué decirle ꟷexplicó, limpiando las comisuras de sus labios.

ꟷ¿En verdad? ꟷGoten se sorprendióꟷ. Pensé que no quería volver a verlo luego de que destruyó la mitad de su planeta la última vez que fue a visitarlo ꟷdijo, haciendo a un lado su plato vacío.

ꟷ¿Quién es _Saio-kama_? ꟷpreguntó Golan con inocencia, imitando la acción de su padre.

ꟷEs Kaio-sama ꟷcorrigió Gotenꟷ. Y es un amigo de mi padre.

ꟷ¡Wow, qué nombre tan raro! ꟷGolan soltó una risilla.

ꟷ¿Podrías guardar silencio, Golan? ꟷreprendió Goten, frunciendo el entrecejoꟷ. Trato de hablar con mi madre.

ꟷ¿Podrías ser menos grosero con él? ꟷMilk arrugó su nariz, mostrando su descontento por las palabras de su hijo.

ꟷHmp ꟷmurmuró Gotenꟷ. Nuevamente, gracias por la comida ꟷdijo, para levantarse de la mesa, mientras dejaba inconclusa su conversación con Milk.

Goten se dirigió a la sala y se recostó en uno de los sofás, para mirar un poco de televisión. Milk recogió la mesa, mientras Golan juntó los platos y recipientes usados, llevándolos al fregadero para que ella pudiera lavarlos.

ꟷGracias por ayudarme, Golan ꟷsonrió Milk, tomando el último vaso que el niño le había tendidoꟷ. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a hacerle compañía a tu padre?

ꟷPor nada, abuelita ꟷel pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la cocina dando pequeños saltos.

Golan fue a la sala y tomó asiento al lado de Goten, quien lo miró de reojo, restándole importancia a la presencia del niño, a quien trataba de ignorar con tal de no iniciar una nueva pelea.

ꟷ¿Qué ves, papá? ꟷpreguntó, perturbando la paz que Goten trataba de construir en su interior.

ꟷUna película ꟷrespondió, ásperamente.

ꟷ¿De qué? ꟷcuestionó, de inmediato.

ꟷDe superhéroes ꟷarrastró su voz.

ꟷ¿Así como tú? ꟷGolan parecía asombrado de sus propias palabras.

ꟷ¿Cómo yo? ꟷGoten estaba extrañado.

ꟷ¡Sí! ꟷdijo, exaltándoseꟷ. Porque tú sabes volar, así como los superhéroes.

ꟷAh… ꟷpronunció Goten, sin más.

Los dos siguieron observando la película en silencio, dedicándose a escuchar los diálogos que intercambiaban los personajes del filme, sin embargo, su calma no duró por mucho tiempo.

ꟷ¿Cómo aprendiste a volar? ꟷde la nada, interrumpió el infante.

ꟷMe enseñó mi hermano ꟷel chico tensó su mandíbula.

ꟷ¿Y tú me puedes enseñar a mí? ꟷpreguntó, con ilusión.

ꟷNo lo creo ꟷexclamó Goten, entre dientes, intentando no perder la paciencia.

ꟷ¿Por qué no? ꟷGolan, estaba siendo insistente y eso sólo desesperaba cada vez más a Goten.

ꟷPorque no ꟷel chico apretó sus puños, conteniendo así su cólera.

ꟷPero no es justo ꟷGolan frunció sus labios y arrugó el ceñoꟷ. ¡Yo también quiero volar! ꟷpidió, caprichosamente

ꟷ¡Ya te dije que no!

Goten estalló, bramando excesivamente frente al rostro del pequeño, quien se mostraba inconforme ante la respuesta de su padre.

ꟷ¡Eso no es justo! ꟷGolan se cruzó de brazosꟷ. ¡Por favor, enséñame! ꟷvolvió a suplicar.

La última petición del infante terminó por acabar con la última pizca de paciencia que quedaba en el chico, quien se puso de pie de un solo salto, mirando con rabia al pequeño que aún se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

ꟷ¡Deja de molestarme, Golan! ꟷgritó, haciendo que la película pasara a un segundo plano, causando que Milk se apareciera en la sala, con ambas manos remojadas, para descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

ꟷ¿Qué pasa aquí, Goten? ꟷcuestionó Milk, molesta por no comprender el motivo de la nueva discusión.

Sin embargo, su hijo la ignoró, endureciendo cuanto pudo cada una de las facciones de su rostro, mostrando a un Goten que jamás había externado tanta ira.

ꟷEscúchame muy bien, Golan… ꟷGoten lo señaló con su dedo índiceꟷ. Yo no te quiero y espero que no te acostumbres a estar mucho tiempo aquí porque te irás pronto ꟷsentencióꟷ. Tú mamá cometió un grave error al hablarte de mí porque yo no soy quién para cuidar niños y mucho menos a un mocoso tan insoportable como tú ꟷenfatizó la fraseꟷ. Así que olvida esa tonta idea de que te enseñe a volar y deja de fastidiarme o terminaré por dejarte en un orfanato ꟷfinalizó.

De pronto, hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Milk sólo observó la escena, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, imaginando cómo podía sentirse su nieto. Las duras palabras de Goten habían herido al pequeño instantáneamente y unas lágrimas traicioneras se resbalaron por sus suaves mejillas. Golan talló sus ojos mientras comenzó a hipar debido al dolor que se había instaurado en su interior.

Tal vez su padre no lo comprendía, pero, para él, no había sido tan fácil separarse de su madre, sobre todo, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cuándo volvería a verla, pensando que encontraría el amor y cariño, del que ella le contó, en el hogar de Son Goten.

¿Cómo es que el hombre que consideraba su padre le había declarado abiertamente el desprecio que sentía por él?

Golan se retiró de la sala y fue a la habitación que compartía con Goten para llorar a grito abierto.  
El chico apretó su mandíbula al igual que los puños, mientras trataba de que el escozor de sus ojos se fuera por completo. Había sido muy duro con su hijo y no había medido sus palabras, él no tenía la culpa de nada, sólo de haber llegado al cuidado de un hombre que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la relación de un adulto con un niño.

ꟷ¿Qué hiciste, Goten? ꟷla voz de Milk se quebró, sintiendo que la imagen amorosa que tenía sobre su hijo también se hacía añicos.

De pronto, un ruido fugaz se escuchó, haciendo temblar un par de retratos colgados en las paredes, materializando a Goku, quien acababa de usar la teletransportación para aparecer a mitad de la habitación.

Los ojos que siempre estaban llenos de regocijo se oscurecieron más de lo que ya eran, frunciendo el par de cejas que se situaban encima de ellos, al ver y percibir a la mujer que tanto amaba con un nudo en la garganta, casi a punto de romper en llanto.

ꟷ¿Qué sucede aquí? ꟷpreguntó Goku, dirigiéndose directamente a Goten, intuyendo que él era el culpable de la tristeza de su madre.

ꟷNada ꟷrespondió, sintiendo que todo el peso de la culpa caía encima de sus hombros.

ꟷ¿Qué pasa, Milk? ꟷesta vez, pidió una explicación a su esposa.

ꟷGoten y Golan volvieron a discutir ꟷargumentó, arrugando una de las orillas de su blusa, nerviosa por lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Antes de que Goku pudiera decir algo, Goten salió disparado por la puerta, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia un lugar desconocido. Ya no podía más y había alcanzado su límite; no podía soportar seguir con la presión de averiguar sobre Vania, de encargarse de Golan, de no estar con Pares, de resolver cuanta duda se le ocurriera al chiquillo, de no tener un simple momento en paz.

Estaba harto, pero no quería que sus padres vieran cuán derrotado se encontraba, pues sus ojos no paraban de lagrimear, nublándole la vista del camino que estaba recorriendo. Necesitaba estar sólo y pensar sobre todo lo que tenía qué hacer para resolver al menos un poco su vida, pues no podía continuar de aquella forma, explotando a la menor provocación de cualquier persona.

Cuando sintió que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su casa, Goten se detuvo en la cima de una montaña de tamaño mediano y dejó caer sus brazos cansados, lanzando un pesado suspiro, buscando liberar un poco de la tensión que se había apoderado de él. Llevó su vista al cielo, permitiéndole a las estrellas ser testigo de la pesadumbre que traía en el alma y que sus pupilas reflejaban.

¿A eso se refería su madre cuando le decía que la vida, tarde o temprano, le pasaría una larga y costosa factura?

Ahora, más que nunca, tenía claro que Golan había sido producto de una de esas tantas noches en las que bebía hasta perder la consciencia, y podía comprobarlo en esos momentos que, aún esforzándose para recordar aunque fuera una sola imagen de ese instante, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había conocido a la madre de su hijo o habían tenido relaciones sexuales para concebir al niño.

Y, lo peor del caso, es que sentía la terrible necesidad de buscar una botella de alcohol y beberla hasta el fondo para tratar de olvidar en lo que se había convertido su vida en tan sólo un par de semanas.

ꟷGoten…

El chico se quedó helado y su piel se erizó. Había salido huyendo de su hogar para no enfrentar la realidad, pero, aparentemente, jamás podría hacerlo.

ꟷPapá…

Goku se encontraba frente a él, y sabía que lo había buscado para conversar sobre Golan, pero eso era lo último que deseaba hacer.

ꟷ¿Cómo estás? ꟷpreguntó el hombre, sin ir directamente al grano.

ꟷFatal ꟷextendió sus manos, negando con la cabezaꟷ. Deseando que nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Goku asintió y colocó sus manos en la cadera. Sin decir nada, se acercó a Goten y le dio una palmada en el hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa a medias. No quería presionarlo, al contrario, quería que se relajara, que sintiera su apoyo.

ꟷTranquilo ꟷseñaló Gokuꟷ. Sé que estás muy estresado y no estoy aquí para regañarte si es lo que crees.

Goten alzó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño.

ꟷ¿De veras? ꟷcuestionó, incrédulo.

ꟷQuiero que hablemos con calma, de hombre a hombre… de padre a padre ꟷobjetó, con apacibilidad.

Goten sintió que la nariz le hormigueó, regresándole la misma sensación de minutos atrás, cuando le había reprochado a Golan que era un mocoso insoportable.

ꟷNo creo merecer el título de 'padre' ꟷpuntualizó Goten.

ꟷ¿Por qué no tomamos asiento? ꟷle invitó Goku, colocándose en el suelo, cruzando las piernas para estar cómodo.

Goten resopló y no le quedó más que imitar la acción de su padre. Le desvió la mirada y calló, esperando a que el guerrero mayor tomara la iniciativa en aquella charla.

ꟷCreciste muy rápido, Goten ꟷseñaló Goku.

ꟷ¿Hmm? ꟷmurmuró el chico, sin comprender al hombre.

ꟷAntes de morir, yo no sabía de tu existencia y, desde el otro mundo me enteré que tu madre se encontraba embarazada ꟷexplicó Gokuꟷ. Me perdí de tantos momentos de tu infancia y disfruté de muy pocos luego de conocerte… y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te convertiste en el hombre que está sentado a mi lado en estos momentos. Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ¿no? ꟷpreguntó, buscando romper el hielo con su hijo.

ꟷEso creo ꟷGoten se limitó a contestar, aún sin ver a Goku a los ojos.

ꟷComo padre, he cometido muchos errores que, en su momento, no me puse a pensar en las consecuencias que estos podían traer, pero… ꟷpausó, tratando de buscar las palabras más adecuadas para elloꟷ, no sé en qué fallé contigo ꟷadmitióꟷ. Creo que tu irresponsabilidad es un reflejo de la mía.

Las palabras de Goku comenzaron a caer como estocadas directas al corazón de Goten, quien, cada vez más, agachaba la mirada para que su padre no pudiera verlo llorar.

ꟷNo he sido el mejor padre y lo reconozco ꟷcontinuó Goku, confesandoꟷ. Pero… me gustaría que me veas como un ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer, Goten ꟷsugirióꟷ. Por dedicar tanto tiempo a mis entrenamientos o por ser tan distraído, no me di cuenta en qué momento tomaste un camino equivocado con las fiestas y el alcohol, provocándole sufrimiento a tu madre durante muchas noches.

En ese punto, Goten no pudo seguir reprimiendo su sentimiento y dejó escapar un sollozo, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

ꟷPero, a pesar de todo, te conozco ꟷdeclaróꟷ, y sé lo que hay en el interior de tu corazón ꟷafirmó Gokuꟷ. Por eso, confío plenamente en que sabrás hacer lo correcto con Golan ꟷfinalmente, había llegado al nudo centralꟷ. Sé que vas a reflexionar y te darás cuenta de lo que está bien y lo que está mal… y, sólo así podrás tomar las decisiones más justas y necesarias para tu vida y la de tu hijo.

Nuevamente, Goku palmeó el hombro de Goten y, sin despedirse de él, alzó el vuelo, con dirección a su hogar, seguramente para volver y tranquilizar a Milk, informándole que ya había hablado con su hijo.

Goten se quedó varado, en medio de un montón de rocas y tierra, pensando en las palabras que su padre le había dedicado. Había comprendido a la perfección el mensaje y sabía que, como él, también se había perdido muchos momentos de los primeros años de vida de Golan y, si dedicaba más tiempo a la ociosidad, haría otra versión de él en el niño.

Al igual que Goku, Goten se dirigió a su hogar y, al llegar, se encontró con todas las luces apagadas. Sigilosamente, caminó por el pasillo y apegó su oreja a la puerta de la habitación para comprobar que Golan ya no se encontraba llorando, por lo que entró y lo encontró dormido, con la cara rojiza y húmeda. El corazón se le partió al verlo de esa forma y pensar que un pequeño de 6 años no se merecía nada de lo que estaba pasándole.

Delicadamente, se acercó a su rostro y se atrevió a besarle la mejilla; lo arropó debido a que ya era tarde y seguramente no despertaría hasta el día siguiente; entones, él se acercó a su cama y también se metió debajo de las cobijas para tratar de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, su insomnio parecía indicarle que sería una larga noche en la que se dedicaría a pensar sobre todo lo que su padre le había dicho.

* * *

Sé que han pasado varios días y, por más que traté de actualizar, no me daba el tiempo para hacerlo debido al montón de pendientes que tenía, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero que sea de su agrado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 5

Por más que tratara de evitar los ruidillos que sus movimientos causaban, las pisadas poco sigilosas, los bostezos involuntarios y el pestillo de la puerta abriéndose, delataron a Golan tratando de salir de la habitación, en busca de quién sabe qué. Pero, lo curioso era la hora en la que el niño intentaba escapar, pues, el sol aún no asomaba si quiera uno de sus rayos, anunciando el amanecer.

Cargando un costal de delitos que lo inculpaban de cualquier posibilidad de huía o acto que el pequeño pudiera cometer, Goten se incorporó en la cama y, rápidamente, salió de ella para averiguar a dónde se dirigía el diablillo mañanero.

Goten abandonó su pieza y cerró la puerta tras de él con cuidado de no hacer ruido. De pronto, escuchó algún objeto de porcelana o cristal chocando contra otro a un par de metros de él, señal de que alguien se encontraba en la cocina, husmeando entre la alacena, intuyendo que se trataba de Golan.

Y, como lo pensaba, el chiquillo estaba en la cocina, encima de una silla, tratando de tomar un plato hondo de uno de los gabinetes de la pared que los aguardaban. En silencio, Goten observó la escena, ocultándose detrás del muro del pasillo, viendo irresponsablemente como el niño resolvía la situación, pero le había parecido divertido ocultarse por unos instantes para descubrir cómo obtendría lo que deseaba.

Sin embargo, al ver que, por más que el niño saltaba o se estiraba para alcanzar el plato, Goten se acercó para evitar que causara un desastre y un extremo escándalo que pudiera despertar a sus padres, por lo que tomó entre su mano el plato y, sin decir alguna palabra, se lo entregó a Golan, quien lo acuñó, agachando la mirada, sin darle las gracias.

El pequeño saltó de la silla y luego la empujó hacia un lado del refrigerador para, nuevamente, subirse a ella y tomar una caja de cereal situada encima de la nevera, la cual logró alcanzar con más facilidad, mientras Goten sólo lo admiraba.

Golan tomó asiento en el comedor y sirvió una porción de cereal en su plato, luego vertió un poco de leche, la cual ya había tomado antes de que Goten llegara; sumergió una cuchara en su desayuno y la llevó directamente a su boca para degustar el dulce sabor. Una sonrisa instantánea se formó en su rostro cuando el azúcar lo despertó por completo, e ignorando a su padre, quien se encontraba al lado, colocó sus pies en el suelo y, entre brincos, se dirigió hacia el televisor para encenderlo, buscando los canales que transmitían caricaturas.

El infante regresó al comedor y cambió su plato de lugar para poder mirar directamente la pantalla de la sala. A simple viste, se encontraba tranquilo, disfrutando de lo que el sábado en espera del alba le ofrecía, haciendo parecer que la infancia hacía la vida más fácil, con un tazón de cereal, mientras contemplaba alguna serie animada hasta el mediodía, aún con la pijama puesta; tal como Goten lo hacía en su niñez.

El chico frunció los labios, formando una sonrisa a medias, recordando sus días cuando tenía la misma edad de Golan, siendo tan feliz al lado de su madre y hermano mayor, quienes afrontaban los problemas de la realidad, mientras a él lo dejaban vivir plenamente su etapa de fantasía e ilusiones.

Pero el tema central era la disculpa y la conversación que Goten le debía a Golan, luego de haberle destruido la ilusión de enseñarlo a volar y de amenazarlo con dejarlo en un orfanato por su insistencia. Había sido demasiado cruel y, si a él alguna vez le hubieran dicho las mismas palabras con las que había sentenciado al niño, también se hubiera sentido destrozado y despreciado, sobre todo, si su padre las hubiera pronunciado.

Y, hablando de Goku, la plática que habían sostenido la noche anterior lo había mantenido despierto durante la madrugada y, además, le había abierto los ojos, sensibilizándolo respecto a los sentimientos y emociones de Golan, quien aún no comprendía a la perfección los problemas y frustraciones de los adultos, en este caso, las de un chico que aún no había madurado por completo, y que sólo pensaba en las fiestas y el alcohol.

Goten tomó asiento en la silla al lado a la de Golan. El niño no se inmutó en mirarlo, siguiendo concentrado en su mascar y en los dibujos animados de la televisión, mientras que su padre lo observaba, una vez más, asombrado por el parecido que compartían, y que era imposible ocultar.

ꟷGolan…

El minúsculo ruido que provocaban las hojuelas de cereal siendo trituradas en la boca del pequeño paró, dejando que sólo los diálogos del televisor se escucharan en el fondo. Goten sabía que el niño se encontraba herido y no era para menos; ahora debía arreglar el desastre moral que había hecho y poder encontrar las palabras que lo hicieran sentir mejor.

ꟷNecesito que hablemos ꟷseñaló suavemente.

Un par de segundos pasaron, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Golan. Sin embargo, el pequeño había pausado su desayuno, dejando descansar la cuchara en el tazón, supuestamente observando los dibujos animados de la televisión, pero, en realidad, veía hacia otro punto.

ꟷ¿Podrías mirarme? ꟷpidió Goten, de la misma forma.

Esta vez, Golan agachó la mirada y Goten alcanzó a ver que el infante mordió su labio inferior. De alguna forma, ambos se sentían inseguros, temerosos de lo que fuera a pasar pues, aunque se tratara de una charla de padre a hijo, los dos tenían expectativas poco acertadas, uno del otro.

Finalmente, Golan alzó la vista, develando sus ojos oscuros inundados de lágrimas, reflejando cuanto daño cargaba en ellos. Nadie más que Goten había sido el causante de ese tremendo dolor que, sin deberla ni temerla, el pequeño estaba pagando.

ꟷPrometo ya no molestarte ꟷenunció Golan, intentando retener los sollozos en su garganta.

Aquellas palabras habían sido como dagas que se clavaron en el corazón de Goten, percibiendo la angustia que el niño llevaba a flor de piel.

¿Para qué prometía no molestarlo? ¿Por temor a su rechazo? ¿O por miedo a ir a parar a un orfanatorio? ¿Acaso sería porque quería aprender a volar? ¿O simplemente por no volver a escuchar palabras tan despiadadas como las que ya le habían dicho?

ꟷPerdóname ꟷpronunció Goten, juntando toda su alma y valorꟷ. Todo lo que te dije fueron tonterías ꟷafirmó, intentando que la voz no se le quebrara.

Sin embargo, Golan comenzó a hipar, provocando que sus labios temblaran. Su llanto era sincero y desgarrador; tanto, que el mismo Goten sintió que cada fibra de su ser se removió, provocando que sus vellos se erizaran con sólo escuchar el terrible dolor agónico de un niño al que le habían roto el corazón, sin saber que podía causar un daño de tal magnitud en un pequeño.

De hecho, se negaba a creer que pudiera hacer añicos los sentimientos de un niño, pero tenía la respuesta, y evidencia, frente a sus ojos. Bastaba con sólo echar un vistazo a Golan y cualquiera podía darse cuenta de los sueños que en él se habían roto.

Goten era un monstruo; uno que no había sido capaz de medir sus palabras con tal de pisotear una ilusión que en él causaba repudio. Había caído demasiado bajo al ofender el sentir de su propio hijo, se había comportado como un animal lleno de rabia, pasando por alto los valores que sus padres le habían inculcado, como si ellos le hubiesen demostrado el mismo desprecio que él hizo a Golan.

La noticia de su aparición lo había tomado por sorpresa, cayéndole como un balde de agua fría, provocando que el desastre que había en su vida se multiplicara, perdiendo a la mujer que, aunque no parecía, amaba; y, además, ahora tenía que afrontar la responsabilidad de su paternidad. Pero, aún así, esos no eran motivos para faltarle el respeto a su hijo.

¿Golan sería capaz de perdonarlo?

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el pequeño se puso de pie con las mejillas sonrosadas y algunos surcos mojados recorriendo las mismas. Estaba consternado y, aunque no se lo dijera, Goten sabía que el niño estaba arrastrando una pena del tamaño del mundo, no sólo por el conflicto que había ocurrido entre ellos, pues, también creía que la partida de su madre tenía algo que ver.

Entonces, Golan se limpió las lágrimas y, dejando que el torbellino de emociones que le revoloteaba por dentro lo arrasara, se lanzó contra su padre, escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas. Con sus pequeñas manos, arrugó el pantalón de dormir que Goten vestía, mientras dejaba escapar un llanto desconsolado desde el fondo de su ser.

Respondiendo a sus instintos, Goten colocó la palma de su mano sobre la espalda del niño, frotándola al tiempo que hacía círculos en ella, tratando de calmar su pesar. Uniéndose a la afección de Golan, fue inevitable que sus ojos se aguaran y las lágrimas comenzaran a caer sin permiso.

Tenía un hijo. Son Goten era el padre de un niño del que desconocía su origen y su madre era un misterio y, aparentemente, lo seguiría siendo. Pero, dejando a un lado el pasado de Golan o de esa mujer llamada Vania, ahora podía percatarse de que había alguien que lo necesitaba y debía dejar de ser tan egoísta como lo acostumbraba; ahora había una persona por la que tenía que velar y darle lo mejor, así como sus padres lo había hecho con él.

Siempre había sido fuerte, aguerrido y tenaz; no podía negar que era un digno descendiente de Goku y, justamente por ello, debía demostrar que podía enderezar su camino y tomar las riendas de su vida para que Golan lo viera con otros ojos y pudiera sentirse orgulloso de él.

Además, como abogado, sabía que, ante la ley, un padre tenía derechos y obligaciones con sus hijos, o de lo contrario, podía ser sancionado por incumplimiento de sus deberes. Ahora, debía encargarse de los alimentos, la vestimenta, la educación y la recreación de Golan; y haría su mayor esfuerzo para que el pequeño estuviera siempre contento.

Pero, también sabía que no sería nada fácil lograr ser el mejor de la noche a la mañana. Debía volver a ganarse la confianza de Golan e ir afianzando los lazos que los mantendrían unidos pues, estaba dispuesto a demostrarle al mundo, pero sobre todo a él mismo, que era capaz de dejar atrás los vicios y la diversión con tal de no volver a dañar al niño.

ꟷTranquilo… ꟷmurmuró Goten, con la voz enronquecidaꟷ. Te prometo que no volveré a gritarte como lo hice ayer ꟷmencionó, con el corazón en la mano.

Golan seguía aferrado a las piernas de Goten sin alzar la cara, pero al menos había parado su llanto. La escena era conmovedora; a simple vista, cualquiera podía observar el noble acto que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos; uno brindándole consuelo al otro, mientras desfogaban el cúmulo de sentimientos que aguardaban. Pero, además, había un padre y un hijo encontrándose por primera vez, develando sin vergüenzas lo que había en su interior.

De a poco, Golan fue asomando las pestañas, hasta buscar los ojos de su padre, los cuales también se encontraban cristalinos. Deshizo el agarre del pantalón de Goten y restregó su vista, tratando de limpiar las nubes que en ella se habían formado. Mordiendo ligeramente su labio, volvió a hipar, esta vez más controlado.

ꟷ¿En verdad? ꟷfarfulló, incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír.

ꟷEn verdad ꟷafirmó, sabiendo que era un juramento que no podía romper.

En lugar de volver a esconderse entre el cuerpo de Goten, temeroso del hombre, lo abrazó con fuerza, tanta que hasta pudo percatarse del llamado de la sangre que no se podía atenuar. Esa clase de energía e intensidad no podía ser otra que la de un Saiyajin, en este caso, el descendiente de un mestizo; uno que conservaba el ímpetu de aquellos guerreros.

Algún ruido al que no le tomaron importancia, se manifestó a lo lejos de allí; sin embargo, se había producido en su mismo hogar. Unos cuántos pasos pesados resonaron en el suelo de madera y luego una puerta se cerró tras de ellos; continuó con su andar despreocupado y formó una sonrisa en el instante.

ꟷ¿Cómo esta Golan? ꟷpreguntó dulcemente, lo más bajo posible.

ꟷNo tienes nada de qué preocuparte ꟷanunció, manteniendo la curvatura de sus labiosꟷ. Creo que Goten ha dado el primer paso… creo que ha comprendido la importancia y el valor que tiene un hijo ꟷseñaló Goku.

Milk también sonrió y soltó un suspiro desde el fondo de su ser. Como sus padres, había sido inevitable que se angustiaran por Goten y el estado de inconsciencia que había adoptado; pero, quien más les había preocupado había sido el pequeño Golan, pues era el que había llevado la peor parte la noche anterior, cuando se había negado a escuchar razones, mientras lloraba a grito abierto debajo de las sábanas de su cama, teniendo más de un motivo para hacerlo.

Goku se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por los hombros, regalándole un fugaz beso en la frente, haciéndole ver que todo estaría bien. Habían pasado cientos de cosas que los habían separado en algunos momentos de su vida y, ahora que la Tierra y el universo estaban en paz, sólo buscaban dedicarse al bienestar de su familia y, ahora que se había integrado un nuevo miembro a ella, también debían ver por los intereses de su nieto.

Por otro lado, en la sala de su casa, se encontraban Golan y Goten disfrutando de la programación infantil de los sábados por la mañana. Cada uno se situaba en un extremo del sofá y miraban con atención la pantalla; seguramente, poco a poco irían entrando más en confianza y, mientras tanto, ya habían dado un gran paso para ello.

Siendo una hora prudente para despertar, aunque ya lo habían hecho, Milk y Goku salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los dos chicos. Debido a que no deseaban apurar una explicación, se evitaron la pena de hacer preguntas, además de que tenían conocimiento de la situación que había ocurrido unos momentos atrás; solamente saludaron con normalidad.

ꟷBuenos días ꟷdijo Milk, dedicándoles una sonrisa a su hijo y nieto.

ꟷBuenos días, mamá ꟷrespondió Goten, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

ꟷBuenos días, abuelita ꟷcontestó Golan, dándole la mirada.

ꟷ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano? ꟷpreguntó Goku, conociendo la razón de ello.

ꟷTenía hambre ꟷdijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo.

ꟷEso lo explica todo ꟷañadió Milk, sacando un cartón de huevos del refrigeradorꟷ. Entonces… ¿no desayunarán con nosotros? ꟷbromeó, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos se negaría.

ꟷ¡Yo sí quiero! ꟷvolvieron a enunciar al unísono, esta vez, regalándose una sonrisa discreta entre sí.

Milk asintió y regaló una mirada cálida a los dos chicos. No era el momento más adecuado como para insinuar que sentía un ambiente más ligero a comparación con el día anterior que la armonía de la casa había desaparecido; pero necesitaba saber los detalles de la reconciliación entre Golan y Goten, de la boca de su propio hijo, y ya habría tiempo para eso.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo con su ritmo habitual; no había prisas, ni tampoco desespero, sólo la calma del tiempo que avanzaba con normalidad. Y todo alrededor parecía estar en completa tranquilidad pues, fuera de los entrenamientos de Goku y, los ocasionales de Goten, en donde hasta la piedra más pesada se cimbraba con un solo golpe de los guerreros, la montaña Paoz era pacífica y el trinar de las aves podía escucharse casi hasta que el sol comenzaba a descender, justo como ocurría en esos momentos.

El bochorno del crepúsculo anunciaba una noche calurosa, perfecta para dar rienda suelta al desenfreno y la pasión; tan perfecta como para dejar salir la lujuria que saciaba los bajos instintos carnales; pero, a la vez, era tan perfecta como para admirar la oscuridad de su cielo repleto de estrellas, imaginando formar con ellas lo único que le hacía falta y daba por perdido.

Cuando la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, Goten salió de la casa, tratando de no hacer ruidos que pudieran despertar a Golan, quien había caído rendido luego de jugar carreras con su abuelo, cuantas veces se le pegó la gana.

Mientras el viento chocaba contra su cara, Goten volaba tan rápido como podía, buscando la superficie más alta para descansar. Tenía mucho qué pensar y, por ello, quería hacerlo en un lugar libre, en donde las cuatro paredes de su habitación no fueran un impedimento para su nube de pensamientos que lo estaban haciendo sentirse sofocado y, cada vez más, melancólico.

Observó una montaña lo suficientemente alta como para sentirse tan cerca del satélite que acompañaba a la Tierra y, en cuanto puso un pie en ella, agachó la mirada, sintiéndose débil. Lanzando un suspiro tan profanador que podía calar los huesos de cualquiera, Goten tomó asiento, extendiendo sus piernas y colocando sus brazos a la espalda, mirando cabizbajo el inerte suelo que sólo levantaba polvo en cuanto el aire soplaba.

El panorama era desolador, tanto, que hasta se sentía parte de esa amarga vista. Era joven, pero no podía evitar sentirse como un viejo desbastado a sus 24 años. Sentía que ya había perdido la batalla contra la vida pero tenía la obligación de mantenerse en pie aunque su cuerpo, alma y energía, no dieran para más.

La sorpresa de ser padre lo había tomado en curva y, el hecho de tener un hijo cambiaba lo poco que alguna vez había planeado para su futuro. Estaba consciente de que el destino o, lo que fuera que manejaba la existencia de las personas, le estaba dando una oportunidad de rectificar su camino y, debía sentirse afortunado pues, no todo el mundo tenía el privilegio de hacerlo.

Tal vez Golan era el karma que pagaría por tantas barbaridades que cometió cuando era adolescente, pero la verdad es que representaba el anzuelo que lo había salvado de seguir cayendo en un abismo de perdición. La llegada de ese niño era como una luz que lo guiaría para saber hacia dónde dirigirse y, no tenía más nada que buscar su felicidad.

Puede que lo hubiera perdido casi todo, pero aún tenía a un hijo que estaba por conocer y, estaba seguro de que sería su más grande apoyo para olvidarse de todo vicio que lo hubiera hecho continuar en las esquinas de la vagancia y el alcoholismo.

De pronto, Goten sintió una presencia cerca y giró su cabeza, encontrándose con su padre a sus espaldas. Presentía que había usado la teletransportación para llegar hasta ahí, pues no había sentido su ki moviéndose con velocidad, sin embargo, eso era de poca importancia; el motivo de por qué lo buscaba sí era relevante.

ꟷ¿Papá? ꟷpreguntó Goten, confundidoꟷ. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin responder, Goku sonrió y colocó sus brazos detrás de la nuca, como siempre lo hacía.

ꟷHmmm… ꟷmurmuróꟷ, digamos que no podía dormir.

Goten entrecerró los ojos y luego formó una sonrisa a un costado de su rostro.

ꟷMamá se molestó contigo, ¿verdad? ꟷdijo, intuyendo el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar.

ꟷEstornudé y rompí la lámpara de la habitación ꟷexplicó Goku, rascando apenado una de sus cienesꟷ. ¿Puedo acompañarte en lo que se le pasa el enojo? ꟷpreguntó, inocentemente.

ꟷPor supuesto ꟷGoten palmeó el duro suelo a su lado.

Goku tomó asiento de la misma manera que su hijo y se dispuso a observar aquel seco paisaje nocturno. En silencio, los dos miraban a la nada, dejando que el viento hiciera bailar sus cabellos, enmarañándolos.

ꟷ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? ꟷcuestionó Goku, repentinamente.

ꟷNecesitaba estar sólo para pensar ꟷargumentó.

ꟷSi te incomodo, puedo irme a otro lugar ꟷagregó Goku.

ꟷNo, no lo digo por eso ꟷcorrigió Gotenꟷ. Es sólo que… quería acomodar muchas de las cosas que traigo en mente ꟷexplicó.

ꟷ¿Y lo has logrado? ꟷindagó con intriga su padre.

ꟷNo del todo ꟷadmitióꟷ. Pero… confío que con el tiempo podré hacerlo.

ꟷEstoy seguro de que así será ꟷanimó Goku, sonriendo ligeramente a su hijo.

Luego, un silencio los envolvió. Dejaron que los minutos pasaran y las estrellas tomaran intensidad allá en el amplio cielo, cautivando los ojos tan oscuros que las contemplaban.

ꟷ¿Sabes? ꟷpronunció Goten, rompiendo con el sigiloꟷ. Todo este tiempo he sido un estúpido ꟷafirmóꟷ. Jamás me di cuenta del daño que les hacía a ustedes y el que me hacía yo mismo ꟷseñaló, jugando con las piedras que se encontraban en el sueloꟷ. Y, sin darme cuenta de la clase de basura en la que me había convertido, también dañé a Golan en mi afán de negarme a aceptarlo.

ꟷEstá bien cometer errores ꟷdijo Gokuꟷ. Aprendemos de ellos ꟷaseguró.

ꟷPero lo que no está bien es lastimar a las personas ꟷañadióꟷ, y mucho menos como lo he hecho yo, dañando a las personas que me quieren… o querían ꟷseñaló, afligido por sentirse despreciado por los demás.

ꟷPor más tonterías que hayas hecho, tu madre y yo jamás podríamos dejarte de querer ꟷenunció Goku, percibiendo el dolor en las palabras de su hijoꟷ. Además, Golan es un niño de buen corazón y, cuando crezca, entenderá por lo que has pasado.

ꟷ¿Y crees que Pares lo haga? ꟷpreguntó rápida y directamenteꟷ. Porque creo que la he perdido para siempre ꟷafirmó, completamente desarmadoꟷ. Jamás me había dado cuenta de la falta que me hace hasta que terminó conmigo. Fui un bastardo con ella.

ꟷSi ella te ama tanto como tú dices hacerlo, seguramente regresará… sólo dale un tiempo y no la atosigues ꟷsugirióꟷ. Si algo he aprendido en tantos años con tu madre, es que las mujeres necesitan su espacio, sobre todo, cuando nosotros hemos sido los culpables de la situación ꟷagregó Goku, con una risilla.

Inevitablemente, Goten también rió, pensando en lo cómico que había sido ver todas esas ocasiones en las que su padre había hecho enojar a su madre a causa de pequeñas tonterías, como lo de la lámpara que le había dicho instantes atrás; sin embargo, debía reconocer que Milk tenía un carácter demasiado explosivo y osado, pero sólo una mujer así hubiera podido soportar a un hombre como Goku.

ꟷY… quiero que sepas que he tomado le decisión de hacerme cargo de Golan ꟷdijo, desviando el tema de Paresꟷ. Quiero decir, de demostrar que puedo ser el padre que él buscaba y no con el que se encontró. Además… quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo dejar atrás un pasado que hoy sólo significa errores para mí.

Goku estaba seguro de que su hijo podía ser lo que se propusiera y, aceptando finalmente su posición, se daría cuenta de la difícil tarea que era ser un buen padre.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento profundamente no haber actualizado antes, pero he tenido demasiado trabajo en la universidad, además, estoy en los últimos días de clase y eso significa trabajo, tras trabajo, tras trabajo. Espero me comprendan y sigan esperando pacientemente cada capítulo; les prometo que, en cuanto salga de vacaciones, me pondré al corriente con ustedes.

Estuve leyendo los reviews y uno de ustedes me ha dicho en dos ocasiones que debo poner guiones entre los diálogos para que no se confundan. Una disculpa por ello... la verdad no sé qué ocurre, pues he revisado en mi computadora desde el explorador, desde el explorador de mi teléfono y la aplicación de y yo sí puedo ver los guiones largos, incluso, lo he revisado desde el teléfono de dos personas y sólo en el de una de ellas no pude verlos, pero para que aparezcan, sólo es necesario cambiar la versión a "desktop/tablet mode" si es que lo leen desde el explorador de sus celulares; esta opción se encuentra al final de la página que están leyendo y así podrán ver su pantalla como la versión de computadora. ¡Espero les sirva!

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 6

**_Los textos en cursiva pertenecen a episodios ocurridos en el pasado._**

* * *

En algún momento de su vida había sido un chico tenaz, persistente, capaz de lograr las metas que se propusiera, que no conocía el miedo a nada. Los obstáculos que tal vez se le habían atravesado no habían sido un problema, al contrario, habían sido simples baches en un camino que le había sido fácil recorrer y, para hacerlo con éxito, sólo había necesitado llevar puesta la mejor actitud que tuviera. Nada lo había detenido; nada lo había frenado.

Pero, al crecer, se había dado cuenta de que no todo era tan sencillo como cuando era un niño que no veía inconvenientes, al contrario, todo parecía una aventura. Los adultos tenían una perspectiva diferente y ahora podía entenderlos; había barreras que ya no eran tan sencillas de cruzar; tenía demonios que lo rondaban, inseguridades que sólo desaparecían con el alcohol, temores que lo hacían dudar e, incluso, echarse para atrás.

A la mala, había tenido que aprender que la vida no era tan fácil como algunos la pintaban, que las responsabilidades se afrontaban y que las consecuencias eran cada vez más duras de pagar. Los pasos en falso podían ser como caer a un abismo de perdición, podían representar el infierno cuando se rompían las expectativas, pero eso no significaba que todo estaba perdido; nadie hablaba de que se podía salir de ese estancamiento; que la oscuridad no era para siempre, que se podía renacer, aunque todo se diera por perdido.

Era verdad cuando escuchaba decir a las personas a su alrededor que decían que soñar no costaba nada, pero hacer realidad esas fantasías sí tenían un precio muy duro de pagar, uno que, apenas, podía imaginar. Y el hecho de que los sueños no fueran fáciles de conseguir no era un sinónimo de derrota, sino, uno de seguir luchando hasta alcanzar lo que más se anhelara.

Nadie lo había preparado para comprender que, cuando se era padre, el trabajo era muy complicado, era sumamente difícil mantener las ilusiones de otra persona a flote, inclusive, a costa de las propias; pero ahí se encontraba la clave para conseguir hasta lo imposible con tal de ver a una persona feliz o, mejor dicho, a un hijo feliz. Todo valía la pena; hasta tropezar, caer y levantarse para poder ver una sonrisa impregnada de orgullo, agradecida por lo que se había hecho para conseguirla.

Goten colocó un plato con una torre de panqueques encima de la mesa y tomó asiento frente a ellos, lanzando un profundo suspiro, dejando liberar el esfuerzo que había puesto para poder prepararlos. El dulce olor del desayuno inundaba toda la casa, hasta podía jurar que las hormigas llegarían pronto a invadirla, buscando conformarse con las migajas que pudieran encontrarse en el suelo.

ꟷ¿Ya podemos comer? ꟷpreguntó una aguda vocecilla que se ocultaba detrás de los panqueques.

El chico se reincorporó en la silla, olvidando por completo que había más personas en la mesa. Observó tres pares de ojos negros que lo miraban con detenimiento, hurgando en su rostro, buscando una respuesta ante la interrogante que había recibido.

ꟷLo siento ꟷmencionóꟷ. Claro que sí ꟷasintió, acomodando un plato y cubiertos frente a él.

ꟷ¡Gracias por la comida! ꟷmencionaron al unísono, a excepción de una voz.

Milk, Goku y Golan comenzaron a tomar panqueques, untando mantequilla y jarabe de maple en ellos, para comer apresuradamente. Goten los miró divertido, percatándose que los había hecho sufrir en la espera del desayuno. Pero los tres debían entenderlo, pues no era muy bueno cocinando y, mucho menos, midiendo cantidades para preparar una mezcla que quedara perfecta; sin embargo, sus expresiones le daban a entender que el tiempo que se había demorado había tenido buenos resultados.

Jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado entrar a la cocina para preparar algo, pero Golan lo había orillado a hacerlo o, más bien, su madre había estado detrás de él para que atendiera a su hijo como lo merecía y eso incluía cocinar, obligándose a experimentar y aprender cosas sencillas, hasta que llegó la mañana en que el pequeño pidió desayunar panqueques, argumentando que estaba harto del tamagoyaki quemado de su padre.

 _ꟷYa no quiero más tamagoyaki ꟷseñaló Golan, arrastrando la vozꟷ. Además, siempre lo quemas y sabe feo ꟷdijo, haciendo un gesto de disgusto, sacando la lengua._

 _ꟷDeberías agradecer que me preocupo por hacerte el desayuno todas las mañanas antes de irme a trabajar ꟷgruñó Goten, entre dientes, frunciendo el entrecejoꟷ. Es algo que ni siquiera hago por mí ꟷexplicó, buscando que el niño comprendiera el esfuerzo que hacía._

 _ꟷPero hoy es fin de semana ꟷrefutó el pequeñoꟷ. Hoy puedes hacer algo diferente ꟷpidió, haciendo un puchero con sus labios._

 _ꟷ¿Ah, sí? ꟷGoten alzó una ceja, cruzando los brazosꟷ. ¿Cómo qué?_

 _El pequeño se cruzó de brazos, agachó su mirada y comenzó a mover su pie incesantemente, pensando en alguna opción viable que su padre pudiera cocinar para él. Goten rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar unos cuantos huevos para preparar el tamagoyaki que Golan se negaba a comer._

 _ꟷ¿Sabes hacer panqueques? ꟷpronunció de repente Golan, captando la atención de Goten._

 _ꟷ¿Qué? ꟷpreguntó confundidoꟷ. No, no, no, no, no ꟷse negó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otroꟷ. Ni lo pienses ꟷadvirtió, señalando la punta de la nariz de su hijo._

 _Sin embargo, la mirada del pequeño se suavizó y volvió a hacer un puchero con sus labios al tiempo que asentía a su padre, tratando de convencerlo para que sucumbiera a su capricho._

 _ꟷEspero que cuando sea viejo también hagas lo que yo te pida ꟷfarfulló Goten en voz baja, al tiempo que se resignaba, buscando la harina para panqueques en la alacena._

Al escuchar que Goten se encargaría de hacer un desayuno poco convencional, Milk y Goku se unieron al deseo de Golan, pidiendo a su hijo que cocinara una ración extra para ellos, pues su madre decía estar cansada de pasar la mayor parte del día en la cocina para complacerlos, mereciendo ser atendida al menos una vez a la semana por alguno de los habitantes de la casa.

ꟷ¡Están deliciosos, papá! ꟷGolan relamió sus labios pegajosos por el mapleꟷ. ¡Muchas gracias!

ꟷEstán muy buenos, Goten ꟷobjetó Gokuꟷ. Felicidades.

ꟷGracias por preparar el desayuno, hijo ꟷMilk sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa por lo que, para Goten, parecía algo insignificante.

Sin embargo, para ella valía mucho el hecho de que su hijo estuviera actuando de aquella manera. Parecía que Goten finalmente había comprendido la importancia de madurar y, sobre todo, de hacerse cargo de las obligaciones que, como padre y adulto, tenía.

No había sido nada fácil, de hecho, ningún proceso de adaptación lo era. Siempre había partes difíciles en la vida y, para su hijo, la llegada de Golan lo había sido. Tal vez creía que no se daba cuenta de ello, pero la mayoría de las noches las pasaba en el tejado de la casa o, gracias a Goku, quien percibía su ki, sabía que estaba en alguna de las montañas cerca de la casa. No sabía lo que pasaba por su mente durante esos momentos de soledad que compartía con la noche, pero tenía la certeza de que había pasado la mayor parte de ellas reflexionando sobre su vida y lo que había hecho con ella durante los últimos años.

No quería que Goten lo viera como un castigo, porque no lo era; Golan era un niño excepcional, había cambiado su vida y estaba contenta con lo que sus ojos podían ver. Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que el niño había aparecido de repente y había traído consigo un giro radical para todos, en especial, para su hijo menor.

Agradecía que el alcohol no tuviera la misma presencia que antes en la vida de Goten, las fiestas se habían acabado, pero de vez en cuando, encontraba una que otra lata de cerveza vacía debajo de la cama del chico; sin embargo, los escándalos a causa de sus parrandas nocturnas ya no los había hecho de nuevo. Las salidas con sus amigos las había cambiado por vistas al cine con Golan una o dos veces por semana, además, a veces acudían a las salas de juegos que había en la Capital del Este en donde los dos se divertían por montones.

Podía ver cómo la sonrisa de Golan siempre estaba enmarcada en su rostro gracias a que su padre estaba pasando tiempo con él, haciendo cosas con él y para él. Y, aunque todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas, también el pequeño tenía ciertas responsabilidades y Goten se lo había hecho ver, explicándole que debía continuar con sus estudios en casa, tal como su madre lo había estado haciendo; por lo que había contratado un tutor particular que era supervisado por Milk para que se encargara de ponerlo al corriente. El pequeño había renegado al principio, pero había tenido que obedecer a su padre y a su abuela, quien se preocupaba demasiado por esas cosas de la educación y los modales; incluso, ella enseñaba a Golan algunas labores del hogar cuando Goten se encontraba trabajando, como sacar la basura, tender la cama o recoger la mesa.

Podía decir que, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, había una armonía en su familia; todo estaba en orden, todo parecía estar calmado o, por lo menos, así lucía en el exterior. Sabía que en el interior de su hijo aún había algunos pedazos rotos de su corazón que no se enmendarían tan fácil a menos de que volviera a encontrar el amor o, por lo menos, volver a sentir el cariño y el apoyo que ella no le podía dar, sino, otra mujer, tal vez, específicamente Pares.

ꟷMe alegro que les hayan gustado ꟷpronunció Goten, pasando el bocado que recién había masticado.

ꟷDeberíamos desayunar panqueques todos los días ꟷGolan se rió por lo bajo, mientras tomaba el último pedazo que había en su plato.

ꟷTampoco abuses ꟷregañó Goten, señalándolo con el tenedor que tenía entre sus dedosꟷ. Además, no es bueno comer esto a diario.

ꟷGoten tiene razón ꟷinterrumpió Gokuꟷ. Comer panqueques a diario puede provocar que ganes algo de peso ꟷexplicóꟷ. Así que creo que es mejor su tamagoyaki quemado.

ꟷGracias por el halago, papá ꟷGoten rodó los ojos y continuó comiendo.

ꟷNo sé qué dije de bueno, pero de nada ꟷsonrió el hombre, devolviendo la vista a su plato.

Cuando los cuatro terminaron, Milk se ofreció como voluntaria para lavar los trastes y platos sucios; Golan estuvo dispuesto a ayudarle, mientras que Goku y Goten se retiraron a sus habitaciones; el primero para cambiar su ropa e ir a entrenar, mientras que, el segundo, lo hizo para tomar un baño.

Aunque Goten no tuviera un plan en mente, tenía ganas de ir a la ciudad y dar una vuelta por ella. Podía visitar a alguno de sus amigos o ir a algún pequeño bar a jugar billar, no le importaba mucho el lugar, sólo buscaba despejar su mente de todo lo que le recordara a Pares, sobre todo, cuando en esos últimos días la había extrañado con locura.

A pesar de los meses y las situaciones, aún no lograba sacarla de su cabeza; seguía rondando en ella y apareciéndose entre sus sueños. No tenía duda de que era un completo estúpido que había cambiado el amor de su novia por infidelidades que no habían durado más que un par de minutos y, probablemente, por una de una noche, en la que Golan había sido engendrado.

No se lamentaba que el pequeño estuviera en su vida, al contrario, de alguna forma le había dado sentido a ella y le había llenado un vacío que no sabía que podía ocupar, pues se sentía muy bien consigo mismo al tener la compañía de su hijo, al saber que le regalaba alegrías pues, como su padre la había dicho en alguna ocasión, el corazón no le alcanzaría para guardar todo el amor que le pudiera dar.

 _Luego de un largo día recorriendo un parque de diversiones, Golan terminó con los pies molidos, al grado de tener que pedir a su padre que lo cargara en la espalda de regreso a casa. El pequeño se había divertido como nadie tenía idea, hasta el mismo Goten lo había disfrutado tanto como su hijo, quien había subido a todas las atracciones de la feria y gritaba sin parar a causa de la adrenalina que invadía su cuerpo._

 _Debido al cansancio que sentía, Golan se había quedado dormido en el trayecto de vuelta, por lo que Goten optó por arroparlo en la cama y, una vez que se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden, salió por la ventana para subir al tejado de su hogar, el lugar que se había convertido en su refugio últimamente._

 _Pero, al subir, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su padre se encontraba allí, como si lo hubiera estado esperando para charlar, como ocasionalmente lo hacía. Probablemente había tenido algún problema con su madre y ella lo había echado de la habitación, como también ocurría de vez en cuando._

 _ꟷ¿Papá? ꟷpreguntó confundido._

 _ꟷ¡Hola, hijo! ꟷsaludo Goku, con entusiasmoꟷ. ¿Cómo les fue a ti y a Golan en el parque?_

 _ꟷHmmm… bien ꟷrespondió dubitativoꟷ. De hecho, Golan llegó dormido y lo dejé descansando ꟷagregó._

 _ꟷMe alegro ꟷenunció el hombre, mirando hacia el cielo, formando una ligera sonrisa con sus labios._

 _Goten alzó una ceja y tomó asiento al lado de su padre, quien parecía tan tranquilo y despreocupado como siempre._

 _ꟷ¿Tuviste algún problema con mamá? ꟷpreguntó directamente, aún con la incertidumbre de saber por qué se encontraba ahí._

 _ꟷ¿Hmmm? ꟷGoku lo miró confundido y parpadeó un par de vecesꟷ. No ꟷrespondió, finalmente._

 _ꟷOh… ꟷpronunció Gotenꟷ. Y… entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? ꟷahora él fue el que lo miró confundido._

 _ꟷ¡Ahhh! ꟷextendió, comprendiendo la duda de su hijoꟷ. Con que es eso ꟷcruzó sus brazos encima del pechoꟷ. Nada en especial, sólo tenía ganas de mirar las estrellas._

 _ꟷYa veo ꟷasintió Gotenꟷ. Entonces… ¿puedo hacerte compañía?_

 _ꟷ¡Por supuesto! ꟷaceptó._

 _Goten rodeó sus piernas con los brazos y colocó su mentón encima de las rodillas. En lugar de observar las estrellas, como lo hacía su padre, él decidió mirar a la oscura nada que los rodeaba, dejando que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, incluido el imponente hombre que se encontraba a su lado._

 _ꟷ¿Pensativo? ꟷGoku irrumpió en la mente de su hijo, bajándolo de la nube en la que se había subido._

 _ꟷUn poco ꟷafirmó._

 _ꟷY… ¿es algo malo o algo bueno? ꟷcuestionó con intriga._

 _Goten sonrió. Sorprendentemente, no estaba pensando en algo negativo, incluso, el despistado de su padre se sorprendería con saber lo que vagaba por su mente en esos instantes._

 _ꟷPensaba en Golan y en cómo ha cambiado mi vida ꟷmiró a Goku directamente a los ojos y luego mordió su labio inferiorꟷ. Es increíble cómo un niño puede ser tan ocurrente y tan perspicaz a la vez ꟷdenotó con calmaꟷ. Tengo que admitir que me equivoqué más de una vez cuando pensaba que él había sido un error._

 _Al tiempo que Goten explicaba su sentir a su padre, el hombre no había borrado la amplia sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Definitivamente, estaba feliz de que su hijo también lo estuviera, pero lo que más alegría le causaba, era que no sólo estuviera pensando en las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido, sino, también las buenas, las que tenían sentido y valor._

 _ꟷUn hijo jamás es un error ꟷpuntualizó con tranquilidadꟷ. Sé que en las circunstancias en las que Golan apareció no fueron las mejores, pero te aseguro que fue para cambiar tu vida, como tú lo dices, y no fue en vano, fue para bien._

 _ꟷLo sé ꟷasintió, lanzando un suspiroꟷ. Y me siento muy bien con eso, de hecho… ꟷpausó por unos segundos, repensando las palabras que quería pronunciasꟷ. Esto va a sonar ridículo, pero Golan me hace revivir muchas cosas de mi infancia, me hace sentir muy bien cuando me llama 'papá' y eso que al principio lo odiaba ꟷlanzó una risilla, ruborizándose por admitir aquello frente a su padre._

 _Goku palmeó la espalda de su hijo, reconfortando la vergüenza que sentía, pero no había motivo para sentirse abrumado, al contrario, era una razón para sentirse lleno de orgullo._

 _ꟷCuando un hijo te llama papá, hay algo inexplicable que se siente en el corazón y, con el tiempo, vas entendiendo que se trata de amor ꟷsonrió de ladoꟷ. Y cuando menos lo creas, el corazón no te alcanzará para guardar todo ese amor que un hijo te puede ofrecer._

Goten terminó de bañarse y salió de la regadera con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Sacudió su cabello, tratando de eliminar las gotas de agua que de él escurrían y, en ese preciso momento, un par de golpes se escucharon al otro lado de su puerta e intuyó que se trataba de su madre, pues Golan se hubiera tomado el atrevimiento de abrirla sin ponerse a pensar en el estado en que pudiera encontrarlo.

ꟷ¿Sí? ꟷpreguntó, acercándose a su armario para sacar algunas prendas de vestir.

ꟷ¿Puedo pasar, Goten? ꟷpreguntó la suave y tenue voz de su madre.

ꟷAdelante, mamá ꟷcontestó, colocándose una playera por encima de la cabeza.

Milk giró el pomo de la puerta y se adentró a la habitación de su hijo, viendo cómo este se abrochaba un par de pantalones. El chico la miró y pudo notar que el rostro de su madre lucía algo angustiado, lo cual encontraba extraño, pues, un par de minutos atrás, la había visto sonriendo.

ꟷ¿Sucede algo malo? ꟷcuestionó, buscando saber lo que ocurría.

ꟷNo ꟷafirmó, con voz bajaꟷ. Pero… alguien te busca ꟷinformó, juntando sus manos en un puño, por encima de su pecho.

Por la forma como su madre le estaba dando aquel aviso, de inmediato pensó que no se trataba de nada bueno.

¿Acaso sería la madre de Golan?

Si esa mujer finalmente se estaba atreviendo a dar la cara, tenía cientos de cosas que espetarle. Sintió cómo la ira comenzó a invadirlo y apretó su mandíbula para contener la rabia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Esa tal Vania iba a escucharlo largo y tendido si es que había tenido el valor de poner un pie en su casa.

ꟷ¿Quién es? ꟷpreguntó Goten entre dientes.

Por unos instantes, se percató de que su madre dudaba en hablar y, si se trataba de quien él creía, seguramente estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar, en especial, por Golan.

ꟷPares.

Entonces, el mundo de Goten se vino abajo. Todo alrededor de él pareció desvanecerse y comenzó a ponerse negro, como la misma oscuridad del vacío. Pensó que los latidos de su corazón podían sentirse en sus oídos y sus piernas flaquearon; no podía reaccionar, estaba petrificado, la voz no le salía y su respiración se entrecortó.

Como pudo, asintió y su madre prefirió abandonar la habitación para que su hijo compusiera su semblante. Estaba pálido, desconcertado, pero, demasiado confundido. Para nadie era un secreto que terminar con Pares había sido la piedra más pesada que le había tocado cargar y, era fecha que aún no se acostumbraba a ello, pues había momentos en los que la tristeza eran tan notoria que, parecía emanar a borbotones de su cuerpo e, incluso, parecía ser contagiosa, pues llevaba arrastrando una pena de la que cualquiera podía darse cuenta y sentir el mismo pesar que el chico.

Como pudo, Goten dio unos cuántos pasos hasta el espejo del baño y relamió sus labios. No supo en qué momento sus ojos decayeron y, en lugar de salir corriendo a buscar a la mujer que lo había traído de cabeza durante los últimos meses, se recargó en contra de una de las paredes del cuarto, negándose a salir de él. Estaba conteniendo la bomba de emociones que en esos momentos había explotado en su pecho y, de lo único que estaba seguro en esos momentos, era que no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro y fuerte para mirar a Pares.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, recordando que Golan se había quedado con Milk en la sala, donde seguramente también se encontraba la chica. Comenzó a resollar con sólo pensar que el niño pudiera abrir la boca de más, como siempre lo hacía, y dijera alguna imprudencia sobre su madre o, sobre él mismo, causando que su exnovia saliera huyendo y, aunque no tuviera el valor para enfrentarla, debía hacerlo en esos momentos que ella había dado el primer paso.

Juntando las pocas agallas que le quedaban, trató de plantarse firmemente y salió de su habitación, cruzando el pasillo que lo conectaba con el recibidor. Sin importarle nada más, se apareció en medio del lugar y sus oídos se inundaron por la suave risa que, aún, consideraba como su debilidad.

Y ahí estaba Pares; tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, tan vivaz y tierna como sólo ella sabía serlo; lucía esplendorosa, sumamente bella. No había palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo frente a él; la tenía a unos cuántos pasos, pareciendo inmaculada, como un regalo de los mismos dioses. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con la misma intensidad que los caracterizaba, el tiempo no causaba estragos en su sonrisa y su dulce fragancia había penetrado sus fosas nasales, recordándole cuántas veces se había saciado de ella, durante sus noches de pasión.

Esa era Pares, su Pares, la chica de la que se había enamorado como demente, la chica que se había robado su corazón desde el primer momento que conectaron sus miradas; pero también era a la que había traicionado, a la que había lastimado con sus estupideces; era la chica que merecía todo, menos a un hombre como él.

De pronto, su juguetona risa paró y abrió sus ojos para percatarse de que Goten se encontraba ahí, observándola con atención, como si nunca la hubiera visto. Sin pensarlo, curvó sus labios hacia arriba, regalándole un gesto de amabilidad, al chico que lucía incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

Sintiendo que todo su interior florecía y volvía a iluminarse, Goten le devolvió la sonrisa, no sólo por el hecho de que, por cortesía, debía hacerlo, sino, porque Golan se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella, mirándolos en silencio y con detenimiento; pero podía jurar que ese chiquillo travieso había sido el causante de que la chica hubiera estado riendo cuando la encontró.

ꟷHola ꟷsaludó Pares con dulzura, manteniendo la sonrisa de su rostro.

ꟷHola, Pares ꟷrespondió Goten en un susurro.

Volver a pronunciar su nombre se sentía tan malditamente bien que, si pudiera hacerlo por toda la eternidad, no tendría suficiente de ello.

ꟷ¿Cómo estás? ꟷpreguntó con interés la chica.

ꟷBastante bien ꟷadmitió, lamiendo su labio inferior.

ꟷMe da mucho gusto ꟷseñaló con regocijo, al tiempo que acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

Aquello sólo le trajo más recuerdos a Goten, sabiendo que Pares siempre usaba ese gesto cuando se encontraba nerviosa o insegura por algo y, tal parecía que, él no era el único que se encontraba en la misma situación.

ꟷMe dijo mi mamá que me estabas buscando ꟷenunció, yendo directamente al granoꟷ. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ꟷpreguntó con amabilidad.

Pares desvió su mirada y, ahora, era claro que ella era la que se sentía dudosa, tal vez, arrepentida por encontrarse allí; pero si ella se echaba para atrás, no iba a permitirlo; no cuando la tenía tan cerca.

ꟷ¿Podemos hablar? ꟷcuestionó con la voz apagada.

ꟷSí ꟷGoten se limitó a contestar.

Haciéndole una seña a Golan, le indicó que se quedara en donde estaba, pues prefería tener una conversación a solas con Pares, pero no en su hogar, sino, en un terreno neutro para ambos. Goten abrió la puerta de su casa, permitiendo que ella saliera primero y, acto seguido, lo hizo él. Comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose en el espeso bosque que rodeaba las montañas y, sin pronunciar palabras, dieron pasos ligeros, con la mirada agachada, hasta llegar a un claro en donde todo parecía pacífico y sereno.

Los dos chicos detuvieron su andar, sabiendo que era el lugar perfecto para hablar, pero… ¿quién se animaría a hacerlo primero?

El viento de la mañana sopló son cautela, levantando una que otra hoja que se encontraba en el suelo. El pasto seco crujía a la menor provocación y el olor a tierra pura podía olfatearse en todas las direcciones. Goten comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus pies, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin saber qué esperar; mientras que Pares había llevado sus manos hacia atrás de su espalda, mirando a todos lados, menos al chico que, evidentemente, estaba nervioso.

ꟷGoten… ꟷlo llamó de pronto, causando que sus ojos buscaran los propios.

ꟷ¿Sí? ꟷpreguntó, temeroso.

Pero Pares no dijo nada; permaneció muda, mientras sostenían sus miradas en lo que parecía una batalla para ver quién tenía el coraje de desviarla primero y tirar la toalla. Sin más Goten fue el primero en ceder, sucumbiendo ante la presión de seguir viendo aquellos ojos que tanto había anhelado volver a ver en vivo y a todo color, y no en simples fotografías.

ꟷSi gustas… podemos hablar otro día ꟷsugirió Goten, dando la media vuelta para regresar por donde habían llegado.

ꟷ¡Espera! ꟷpronunció Pares con desesperación.

Su voz hizo que Goten se quedara pasmado y volviera a dar media vuelta para encontrarse con ella y sus ojos que, ahora, estaban inundados en lágrimas. Aquello provocó una punzada en él, quien odiaba verla llorar, sobre todo, sabiendo que aquello era por su culpa.

Sin decir nada, Pares salió corriendo en dirección hacia él y, sin esperarlo, abrazó a Goten con fuerza, suplicando en silencio que él también la estrechara con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía; y así fue. La envolvió entre sus brazos como si no hubiera un mañana, como si de eso dependiera su vida; entonces, la escuchó sollozar como cuan niña perdida, pero, sabía que ella ya había encontrado el lugar que tanto había estado buscando.

ꟷTe he extrañado tanto ꟷalcanzó a balbucear, aferrada al pecho de Goten.

Él asintió y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con delicadeza y ternura, haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien.

ꟷNo tienes una idea de cuánto deseaba tenerte entre mis brazos ꟷalcanzó a decir Goten, antes de que su voz se entrecortara a causa del sentimiento acumulado en su garganta.

Entonces, Pares lo besó; lo hizo con suavidad, imprimiéndole cada vez más un toque de urgencia. Goten llevó sus brazos hasta la cintura de la chica y la apegó más a su cuerpo, diciéndole con ello cuanto la necesitaba. La chica lo rodeó por el cuello y juntó su frente con la de él, permitiendo que sus respiraciones de entremezclaran y la punta de su nariz rozara con la otra.

Ambos necesitaban volver a sentir sus labios unidos, sus íntimas caricias, al menos, por encima de la ropa. Había sido una tortura no hacerlo durante tanto tiempo y, en esos instantes, era como encontrarse en el mismo paraíso.

Goten empujó ligeramente a Pares y retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, llevando la mirada al suelo y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ella lo miró confundida, pues no comprendía lo que ocurría.

ꟷ¿Qué pasa? ꟷpreguntó, afligidaꟷ. ¿Te sientes bien?

ꟷSí ꟷél asintióꟷ. Es sólo que… no merezco esto ꟷafirmó.

ꟷ¿De qué hablas? ꟷPares seguía confundida por la actitud de Goten.

ꟷTe causé mucho daño, muchas angustias y… no creo merecer lo que sientes por mi ꟷexplicóꟷ. Me costó tanto trabajo entenderlo, pero estos meses me sirvieron para darme cuenta que tú necesitas a alguien mejor ꟷseñaló, tratando de aplacar el nudo que se había formado en su gargantaꟷ, y no a un hombre que no tiene nada para ofrecerte más que dolor.

Algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Goten, finalmente aceptando lo que tanto le había costado hacer. Sabía que él no era bueno para Pares, no después de haberla engañado y haberla hecho sufrir decenas de veces; además, la amaba demasiado y quería lo mejor para ella, y él no estaba incluido en eso.

ꟷTal vez cometiste errores ꟷenunció, tomando su manoꟷ, tal vez nunca tomaste tan en serio las cosas que pasaban a tu alrededor y, tal vez… fuiste muy inmaduro ꟷpuntualizóꟷ. Pero sé que detrás de esas sombras que te han estado persiguiendo, hay un Goten que ha tenido el valor de cambiar, uno que ha luchado por salir adelante a pesar de que todo parecía estar en su contra ꟷdijo, lagrimeando incontrolablementeꟷ, pero también sé que hay un hombre nuevo y sólo bastó con ver la sonrisa de tu hijo para darme cuenta de eso.

Las palabras de Pares habían tocado hasta la fibra más profunda de Goten, causando que él cayera sobre sus rodillas y cubriera su cara para dejar escapar un llanto que, por mucho, había estado reprimiendo. No podía creer que, a pesar de todo, ella seguía teniendo esperanzas en él, en un pobre diablo.

ꟷNo me importa cuántas veces te hayas equivocado, sino, cuántas veces te has enfrentado a ti mismo para lograr que un pequeño sea feliz gracias a tu esfuerzo ꟷenmarcó el rostro de Goten con sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla directamente a los ojosꟷ. Puede que nadie crea en ti, pero yo quiero estar contigo para pelear contra todos esos miedos que tengas, para que juntos logremos lo poco o mucho que alguna vez soñamos tener.

Goten no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sin duda, Pares era excepcional y, una vez más, lo comprobaba con sus propios ojos. Se había llevado una gran lección al perderla, pero ella le había enseñado una más grande al demostrarle que el amor todo lo podía, incluso, ayudarlo a levantarse, cuando una vez más se había sentido abatido.

ꟷEntonces… ¿quieres que regresemos? ꟷcuestionó incrédulo, limpiando sus lágrimas.

ꟷQuiero que vayamos juntos contra el mundo, Goten ꟷafirmó, sonriendo en medio de un ligero sollozo.

Sin más, él la abrazó con fuerza, deseando que jamás volviera a irse de su lado.

* * *

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 7

**_Los textos en cursiva pertenecen a episodios ocurridos en el pasado._**

* * *

Los intensos rayos del sol colándose a través de la ventana hicieron que los ojos de Goten fueran abriéndose de poco a poco, sin embargo, cuando alcanzaron a percibir la intensidad de la luz natural, volvieron a cerrarse de inmediato, llevándolo a meterse debajo de las sábanas con las que se cubría. La luminosidad con la que brillaba el exterior sólo le indicaba que pasaba del medio día y él aún no deseaba levantarse de la cama, no después de la grandiosa noche que había tenido.

Luego de su reconciliación con Pares, Goten no sólo le había pedido perdón hasta el cansancio, sino, habían hablado acerca de su relación y los largos meses que habían pasado separados. Había sido inevitable tocar el tema del alcohol, las fiestas, infidelidad y, por supuesto, la madre de Golan, quien aún permanecía oculta en algún lugar del planeta.

Pares había escuchado atentamente a Goten, percatándose de cuánto dolor, frustración y coraje aguardaban cada una de las palabras que emitía, comprendiendo que sus sentimientos aún estaban encontrados y que, ella tendría la difícil labor de ayudarlo a superar ese amargo episodio de su vida, el cual lo dejaría marcado profundamente, pero le serviría como una lección de la que tenía tanto qué aprender.

Y, junto con su reencuentro, Goten la había presentado formalmente a Golan, a quien le explicó que la chica era su novia, una mujer a la que amaba y que era muy importante para él. El pequeño se había mostrado emocionado de conocerla y, a pesar de que ambos creyeron que no comprendería la situación, había entendido perfectamente que Pares era la que le robaba sonrisas a su padre, tal como él les había dado a entender.

 _Golan rio al ver cómo las mejillas de su padre se tornaban rojizas cuando la chica le dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios; el pequeño lo abrazó por las piernas, ocultando de manera divertida su rostro entre ellas. El pingo había descubierto de qué pierna cojeaba el hombre que tanto refunfuñaba cuando él se atrevía a sorprenderlo con algún gesto amoroso._

 _ꟷTe pusiste rojo, papá ꟷdelató el niño, dedicándole una mirada traviesa a su padre._

 _ꟷGolan, por favor ꟷgruñó Goten, entre dientes._

 _Pares sólo rio por lo bajo y luego sonrió al chiquillo, quien la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos._

 _ꟷCreo que este pequeño y yo seremos buenos cómplices ꟷla chica se arrodilló hasta la altura de Golan y revolvió su cabello, confirmando una vez más que el niño era idéntico a su novio._

 _A pesar de todas las cosas que Goten podía ser, las muestras de cariño tan simples y sencillas siempre le causaban una especie de cosquilleo que lo terminaba ruborizando, sobre todo si Pares las hacía frente a alguien y, con Golan ahí, no había sido la excepción. No obstante, la idea de que su novia y su hijo pudieran llevarse bien era algo que le agradaba y, al parecer, así sería._

 _ꟷOye, papá ꟷllamó Golan, captando la atención de ambosꟷ. Pares es muy buena, te hace sonreír mucho ꟷdenotó el hecho de que Goten no había cambiado su expresión de felicidad luego de que su novia señalara la posible complicidad que existiría entre ellos._

 _Y, con aquello, había bastado para que Golan terminara por ganarse el corazón de Pares, quien no se había podido resistir a la dulzura e inocencia del niño._

Sin duda, Pares había sido la cura para todos sus males; la chica había regresado para poner el orden, el equilibrio y la estabilidad que le había hecho falta por mucho tiempo. Estaba más que agradecido con ella debido a que, a pesar de todos sus problemas, ella estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo a cualquier precio. Tenía la certeza de que era única entre la multitud de mujeres y, no era que menospreciara a las demás, sino, que Pares era quien sabía comprenderlo a la perfección, quien lo complementaba como nadie y, ahora que ella estaba de vuelta, no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácil, a menos de que él volviera a cometer una nueva estupidez.

No había palabras para describir todo lo que Pares lo hacía sentir, desde la más mínima mueca, hasta la caricia más íntima; la sensación de tenerla a su lado era inigualable y juraba que no cambiaría por nada del mundo todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con ella y aguardaba en su memoria; el más reciente, la velada que habían compartido para celebrar la reanudación de su relación.

Una semana después de haberse encontrado, aunque Pares se había negado, Goten había reservado la suite de un hotel para pasar la noche ahí. Había ordenado una cena especial para ambos, mientras compartían una discreta copa de vino tinto que, a pesar de que llegó a tentarlo en más de una ocasión, se reservó las tremendas ganas de beber la botella entera. Sinceramente, había tenido que admitir para sí mismo que no había sido fácil pelear en contra de su vicio por el alcohol, pero la voluntad inquebrantable de Pares y el ímpetu de Golan lo obligaban a luchar por no volver a ser la misma basura en la que se había convertido alguna vez; debía demostrar que jamás iba a caer en sus propios juegos de nueva cuenta.

Más de un pensamiento lo había incitado a beber sin control, pero, finalmente, había vencido esos instintos que terminaban por recordarle que tenía grandes razones para no dejarse rendir; y, por eso mismo, había peleado con él mismo para no permitir que su noche se arruinara, al contrario, había empezado su festejo en cuanto la cena terminó, besando los labios de Pares, los cuales, provocaron que una revolución de emociones arrasara todo el cuerpo de Goten, llevándolo a desembocar lo que, por tantos meses, había reprimido. Todas las aventuras que había tenido perdían sentido en cuanto tenía a Pares frente a él y, por ello, no entendía cómo no la había valorado antes. Ella era todo lo que cualquier hombre podía anhelar y, aunque no sonara tan modesto, se calificaba a él mismo como el más afortunado del mundo.

El contacto con la piel desnuda de Pares había sido como frotarse contra un carbón vivo. Había podido percatarse cómo el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba a la menor provocación, con sólo pasar la yema de uno de sus dedos por encima de cualquier lugar y eso sólo le afirmaba cuánto lo había necesitado, cuánto le podía causar un suave toque.

No había podido ocultar su intenso deseo por Pares, pero su cuerpo era como un imán para él. La había necesitado, había implorado volver a sentirla por lo menos una vez más y, afortunadamente, su anhelo se había hecho realidad; había vuelto a tenerla piel contra piel, aliento contra aliento, tratando de capturar cada segundo con sus ojos, pidiendo a los Dioses que la noche fuera eterna.

Pares le había devuelto una parte de su vida; o, mejor dicho, ella era como una parte de su vida, una que era indispensable para funcionar. Se había saciado de cada una de las peligrosas curvas que podía encontrar en ella; su cuello, su cadera, sus muslos, sus labios. La había hecho suya, y lo había hecho para qué no volviera a irse jamás.

La noche pasional que habían compartido, había sido espectacular y las ganas de seguir a su lado aún estaban al rojo vivo, sin embargo, Goten se removió un poco y se percató de que las piernas de Pares estaban enredadas con las suyas, al igual que la delgada sábana que apenas y tapaba algunas partes de sus anatomías. Al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, sólo sonrió y cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos. No podía evitar sentirse feliz, aliviado, amado por la mujer que, se atrevía a asegurar, era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida.

El cabello de la chica estaba enmarañado, pero aún despedía un dulce olor que lo atraía como las abejas a la miel. Su boca lo estaba provocando y, la intención de besarla salvajemente pendía de un delgado hilo que, en cualquier momento, podía romperse.

Pares rodó encima del colchón y su rostro se topó de frente con el de Goten, quien la admiraba en silencio, adulando para sus adentros cada una de las bellas facciones que la resaltaban. Cuando sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los de color azabache, sonrió ampliamente y lanzó un largo bostezo que contagió al chico de inmediato.

Sin previo aviso, Goten estiró uno de sus brazos y rodeó a Pares por los hombros, apegándola más a él, logrando que ella se acomodara encima de su abdomen. La chica colocó su mejilla en el pecho de su novio y, sin emitir un solo sonido, él comenzó a acariciar su espalda desnuda, causando que un cosquilleo la hiciera temblar. Lanzó una corta risilla y, luego, se animó a mirarlo con ternura.

Goten viajó su mano hasta el cabello de Pares y lo peinó suavemente con los dedos, llevándolo hacia atrás, para descubrir los mechones que estaban en su frente. Dejándose mimar por el chico, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y luego se acomodó tranquilamente, buscando dormir un poco más en aquella posición que, si bien, no era muy cómoda, era absolutamente íntima, compartiendo un mismo espacio.

El chico entendió la referencia de su novia e imitó su acto, deseando descansar de nueva cuenta en los brazos de Morfeo; sin embargo, un sonido agudo, acompañado de lo que parecía sentirse como una vibración, empezó a sonar débilmente por algún lado de la habitación, desconcertándolos por completo.

ꟷ¿Qué es eso? ꟷpreguntó Pares, confundida.

ꟷNo lo sé ꟷrespondió Goten, restregando uno de sus ojos, con la misma incertidumbre que la mujer.

De pronto, el ruido paró, dejándolos más desorientados de lo que ya se encontraban. Desde la cama, voltearon a todas las direcciones del cuarto, intentando localizar el objeto o lo que fuera que había provocado aquel sonido, pero, a simple vista, no lograron verlo.

ꟷ¿Lo habremos imaginado? ꟷcuestionó Pares, sonando como una sugerencia.

ꟷNo tengo ni la menor idea ꟷseñaló Goten.

De nueva cuenta, aquel extraño ruido volvió a hacerse presente y, esta vez, ambos saltaron de la cama, cubriéndose con lo que lograron tomar de ella. Pares se enredó una sábana por debajo de los brazos, a la altura del pecho, mientras que Goten sólo agarró una almohada para tapar su entrepierna y, en aquella situación tan bochornosa, se vio obligado a saltar de un lugar a otro, en busca de sus calzoncillos.

Toda la habitación estaba hecha un desastre. La ropa de ambos estaba revuelta y algunas prendas estaban encima de los muebles o las lámparas; la mesa en donde habían cenado aún estaba con los platos y las sobras de la noche anterior y, por si fuera poco, la cama había quedado igual que cuando Golan la usaba como un trampolín.

El ruidillo paró justo en el instante que Goten encontró su ropa interior y la colocó, junto con la camisa que había usado anteriormente. Pares se deshizo de la sábana y corrió rápidamente al baño para enfundarse el vestido que se había puesto durante la noche, mientras su novio la esperaba algo nervioso del otro lado de la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió, dejó entre ver las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica, quien lucía avergonzada por algún motivo.

ꟷ¿Sucede algo? ꟷpreguntó Goten, intrigado.

ꟷCreo que es evidente, ¿no? ꟷrespondió sarcásticamente, gruñendo bajo.

Goten la miró de arriba para abajo, una y otra vez, barriéndola con los ojos. Pares estaba con ambos brazos cruzados y estaba molesta, pues sus cejas permanecían fruncidas, al igual que el gesto de su boca.

ꟷNo veo qué hay de malo en ti ꟷdeclaró Goten, imprimiendo veracidad en sus palabras.

Una de las cejas de Pares comenzaba a temblar, al tiempo que el movimiento impaciente de su pie anunciaba que había perdido la cordura. Goten no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le pasaba a su novia y, estaba seguro de que un grito furibundo le anunciaría la razón.

ꟷ¡Te he dicho que tengas mucho cuidado con tus labios, Son Goten! ꟷvociferó Pares, señalando una marca roja que se encontraba debajo de su mentón.

Goten entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un poco al lugar que señalaba su novia para comprobar que, efectivamente, había una pequeña huella rojiza que denotaba un mordisco o succión en esa área, detalle que no recordaba.

ꟷUhm… ꟷtarareó con los labios pegados, observando lo que había hechoꟷ, ¿perdón? ꟷexpresó, dubitativo de su lamento.

ꟷ¿Perdón? ꟷrepitió la chica, gruñendo entre dientesꟷ. ¿¡Sabes cuántas preguntas hará mi papá si llega a verlo!? ꟷexclamó, reprobando la acción de Goten.

ꟷPares, lo siento… ꟷreplicó, alargando su oración, mientras suplicaba con las manos al frenteꟷ. Sabes que fue un accidente, sé muy bien que no te gusta que haga eso, pero ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo lo hice, en verdad, discúlpame, me dejé llevar por el momento… ꟷargumentó con velocidad, buscando convencerla de que la pasión le había ganado en aquellos instantes.

ꟷ¡Shhh…! ꟷacalló Pares, colocando un dedo encima de su boca, al tiempo que tapaba la de su novio, quien continuaba balbuceando debajo de éstaꟷ. Escucha ꟷpidió, en una orden.

Goten dejó de farfullar y se concentró en los ruidos que había dejado de oír, tratando de que su novia lo disculpara; entonces, se percató de que el molesto ruido que los había tomado por sorpresa minutos atrás nuevamente había aparecido.

ꟷ¡Es el tono de tu teléfono! ꟷdescubrió Pares, revelando finalmente el misterio.

De inmediato, Goten buscó el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, lanzando cuanto objeto se cruzó en su camino, tratando de encontrar su celular. Aquel sonido ya se estaba volviendo desesperante y, sabiendo que se trataba de una llamada para él, estaba cruzando sus límites de tolerancia; ¿quién podía estar insistiendo tanto?; o, mejor dicho, ¿qué era tan urgente como para no dejar de marcar?

Cuando pensó que estaba a punto de volverse loco si escuchaba un segundo más de aquel timbre, finalmente, Pares lo encontró debajo de una montaña de sábanas que había terminado empalmada en la esquina de la habitación, razón por la cual no habían podido distinguir muy bien el origen del sonido. Pares le pasó el aparato y, en cuanto Goten observó la pantalla de éste, se percató de que había 18 llamadas pérdidas; catorce provenían de su casa y los cuatro restantes, eran de Gohan.

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que ocurría, pero, seguramente, Milk lo mataría con sus propias manos por no haber respondido a ninguno de sus llamados, sobre todo, por la cantidad que había hecho. Sin embargo, no entendía la terquedad por querer localizarlo pues, si alguien estuviera en problemas o hubiera ocurrido algo grave, creía a su madre capaz de aparecerse en su habitación, aún sin haberle dicho en qué hotel se habían hospedado.

ꟷ¿Quién era, Goten? ꟷcuestionó Pares, más tranquila.

ꟷHan estado llamando de mi casa ꟷexplicóꟷ. Supongo que se trata de mi mamá, pero… ꟷalzó una ceja, cayendo en cuenta de la magnitud del asuntoꟷ, también tengo cuatro llamadas de Gohan.

ꟷ¿De Gohan? ꟷPares abrió los ojos de par en par, luciendo sorprendida.

Unos golpes en la puerta los asaltaron, provocando que dieran un respingo. Se miraron mutuamente y se encogieron de hombros, desconociendo de quién podía tratarse.

ꟷ¿Quién es? ꟷGoten alzó la voz, sin acercarse a la mirilla de la puerta.

En ese instante, ante sus ojos, Goku y Gohan se materializaron frente a ellos, descubriendo la situación en la que ambos y la habitación se encontraban. Pares y Goten se ruborizaron al instante, y Gohan se les unió a ello; era muy embarazoso lo que acababa de suceder, pero, aparentemente, Goku no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento de lo que se trataba el pudor.

ꟷ¡Goten, por fin te encontramos! ꟷalegó Goku, con una pizca de desesperación en su voz.

Gohan se dio la media vuelta, tratando de evitar mirar a su hermano y su cuñada, quienes, a decir por el desastre del cuarto, habían tenido una noche desenfrenada.

ꟷPapá… Gohan… ¿qué hacen aquí? ꟷpreguntó Goten, ignorando lo alarmado que sonaba su padreꟷ. ¿Por qué aparecieron de esa forma? ꟷesta vez, dijo con furia, colocándose delante de Pares, buscando cubrirla.

ꟷTenemos toda la mañana buscándote, Goten ꟷargumentó Gohan, dándoles la espalda.

ꟷYa me di cuenta ꟷel chico rodó los ojosꟷ. Mi celular tenía 18 llamadas perdidas de ustedes, ¿qué rayos les sucede? ꟷpreguntó molestoꟷ. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para que no dejaran de llamar insistentemente?

ꟷGolan está enfermo ꟷpronunció Goku, de repente, resolviendo la duda de su hijo, sin emitir malicia o algo que lo hiciera sentir culpable.

La realidad de Goten se desvaneció y sintió que el mundo dejó de girar por unos segundos. No sabía si la inocencia de su padre o lo tranquilidad que lo caracterizaban no lo habían ayudado a dar aquella noticia con tacto, pero le había caído como una bomba, tomándolo por sorpresa.

ꟷ¿Qué pasa con Golan? ꟷpreguntó apresuradamenteꟷ. ¿Qué le pasó? ꟷexigió, abandonando a Pares, detrás de él.

Su preocupación hizo que Pares también se sintiera inquieta; ellos la habían pasado muy bien juntos, mientras que el hijo de su novio se había enfermado.

ꟷMamá dijo que anoche no quiso cenar y pensó que era porque te extrañaba ꟷcomenzó Gohan a explicarꟷ, pero cuando fue a arroparlo para dormir, se percató de que tenía algo de fiebre y le colocó un paño húmedo en la frente y disminuyó un poco ꟷcontinuó.

ꟷLo estuvo cuidando toda la noche, pero, cuando amaneció, Golan estaba ardiendo ꟷinterrumpió Gokuꟷ. Desde entonces, te habíamos estado buscando, pero nunca respondiste el teléfono ꟷreprochó, recordándole lo que había hecho.

Goten gruñó a su padre y luego apretó ambos puños. No había escuchado ninguna de las llamadas hasta que había despertado y se maldecía por dentro; ¿cómo es que le había pasado eso a Golan justamente en la noche que había decidido celebrar con Pares?

ꟷ¿Llamaron a algún doctor? ꟷpreguntó Goten, apretando su mandíbula.

ꟷMamá lo llamó en la mañana, pero como la Montaña Paoz está algo retirada, iba a tardar en llegar ꟷobjetó Gohanꟷ. Supongo que, para esta hora, ya debió de haberlo revisado ꟷdijo, dando un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca.

ꟷMaldita sea… ꟷmasculló Goten entre dientesꟷ. Papá, ¿podrías llevarnos hasta allá? ꟷpidió Goten, con el corazón lleno de angustia.

ꟷClaro, hijo ꟷaceptó Gokuꟷ. Tómense de las manos ꟷordenó, colocando el dedo índice y medio de una mano, encima de su frente.

ꟷEsperen… ꟷinterrumpió Pares, deteniendo la teletransportación.

ꟷ¿Hmmm? ꟷGoten le dirigió la mirada y, después, los otros dos hombres también lo hicieron.

ꟷGoten ꟷPares lo llamóꟷ, no podemos irnos y dejar el cuarto así ꟷexplicóꟷ. Me quedaré y haré lo que falte para entregar la habitación y, en cuanto termine, iré a tu casa a ver cómo sigue Golan.

Pares tenía razón; no podían marcharse como si nada, aún debían firmar para cerrar la cuenta del hotel y, al menos, recoger un poco el desastre que habían dejado, aunque las mucamas se encargaran de hacerlo. Sin decir nada, asintió, aceptando la petición de su novia, quien le dedicó una sonrisa apacible; sabía que aquello significaba una muestra de apoyo incondicional y se lo agradecía profundamente.

ꟷVámonos, papá ꟷdijo Goten, tocando el hombro de Goku.

Con una última mirada, la pareja se dijo adiós, mientras los tres hombres desaparecían al instante. La chica dejó salir un suspiro que había retenido en los últimos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta para enfrentar el desorden de la habitación, esperando que todo saliera bien con aquel pequeño que había causado tanta zozobra a su novio.

Por otro lado, en la casa de los Son, Goku, Gohan y Goten aparecieron de pronto, en medio de la sala. El ruido de algunas cosas tambaleándose anunció su llegada y, con ello, Milk salió de la habitación que su hijo y nieto compartían, suavizando las facciones duras de su cara al verlos de vuelta con el protagonista de la mitad de su congoja.

ꟷPor fin están aquí ꟷseñaló, con alivio al verlos frente a ellaꟷ. Videl y Pan están cuidando a Golan.

ꟷ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ꟷpreguntó Goten, haciendo que la expresión se ganara los ojos incrédulos de su familia.

Sorprendida por la ternura y la aflicción con la que Goten había dicho aquellas palabras, Milk sonrió a medias y lo tomó de la mano, encaminándose al pasillo que llevaba a la pieza en la que el pequeño se encontraba.

ꟷEstá mejor, pero se siente un poco débil ꟷexplicó, con calma.

ꟷMe alegro ꟷexpresó, sintiendo que un peso se liberaba de encima de sus hombrosꟷ. Me preocupé mucho cuando papá y Gohan me dijeron lo que ocurría ꟷconfesóꟷ. Perdón por no haber contestado a tiempo ꟷagregó, agachando la cabeza.

ꟷEso ya no importa, ya estás aquí ꟷdenotó Milkꟷ. Pero ya hablaremos tú y yo, jovencito ꟷreprochó, dándole a entender que no se escaparía de una plática con ella.

Cuando se situaron frente a la puerta de la habitación, Goten entró a ella con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se encontró con su cuñada y su sobrina velando el sueño de su hijo, quien permanecía dormido.

ꟷHola ꟷsaludó Goten, en un susurro.

ꟷHola, Goten ꟷrespondió Videl, regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

ꟷHola, tío ꟷagregó Pan, de la misma forma que su madre.

Goten dio unos cuántos pasos hacia la cama en donde se encontraba Golan y se arrodilló para quedar a la misma altura que ésta. Tragó saliva y luego acarició la frente de su hijo, descubriendo que la fiebre había cedido un poco, basándose en la temperatura que podía percibir con el toque de piel contra piel.

ꟷDescuida, ya está mejor ꟷseñaló Videl, tocando el hombro de su cuñado, buscando reconfortarlo.

ꟷGracias por cuidarlo ꟷmurmuró Goten, buscando no despertar a su pequeño.

ꟷNo tienes nada qué agradecer ꟷVidel sonrió y palmeó su hombroꟷ. Te dejaremos sólo para que estés con Golan ꟷanunció.

ꟷSi necesitas algo, estaremos en la sala, Goten ꟷinformó Milk, casi saliendo de la habitación.

ꟷGracias, mamá ꟷfinalizó Goten.

Las tres mujeres habían salido, dejando a padre e hijo en aquel lugar, uno consciente de todo, mientras que, el otro, descansando sin saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Goten peinó suavemente el cabello alborotado de su hijo con los dedos y, esa mínima acción fue suficiente para que sus ojos comenzaran a abrirse despacio.

ꟷPapá… ꟷpronunció el pequeño, formando una leve sonrisa con sus labiosꟷ. ¿Dónde estabas?

Aquella pregunta fue como un ataque al corazón de Goten, quien sintió sus ojos humedecerse y la nariz se le escoció. Se sentía culpable por no haber estado antes con Golan y, aunque no estuviera en peligro o algo parecido, nunca olvidaría el terror que sintió cuando su padre le informó que el pequeño estaba enfermo.

ꟷEn algún lugar, siendo un tonto… como siempre ꟷsonrió, limpiando rápidamente la evidencia de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

El pequeño se reincorporó en la cama y abrazó a Goten, estrechándolo con fuerza, demostrándole cuánto lo había extrañado sólo en una noche que había estado fuera. El chico respondió al acto de su hijo y luego besó su cabello fugazmente, mientras lo apegaba a su pecho.

ꟷ¡Eres muy fuerte, papá! ꟷdenotó el chico, sintiendo la presión que su padre ejercía alrededor de él con ambos brazosꟷ. Yo también quiero ser así de fuerte como tú ꟷexpresó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con un brillo tan usual en ellos.

Las palabras de Golan hacían que el corazón de Goten se inflara de orgullo, sintiendo que no podía ser más feliz. Por su parte, siempre había admirado a su padre, reconociendo que era un hombre sumamente poderoso y se lo había expresado en muchas ocasiones; ahora, le tocaba experimentar esa sensación que sólo un hijo podía causar cuando admiraba a quien lo había engendrado.

ꟷSerás más fuerte que yo ꟷafirmó Gotenꟷ. Y yo me encargaré de eso ꟷdecretó, como una promesa.

De nueva cuenta, Golan abrazó a su padre, como si estuvieran cerrando un trato. Aquello sería como un juramento del que se encargaría cumplir, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

Como se los prometí, una vez estando de vacaciones, estaré actualizando con mayor frecuencia, sin embargo, me gustaría decirles que esta es una historia corta y está cerca del final, por lo que estos son últimos capítulos.

Espero que la sigan disfrutando y me den sus opiniones al respecto.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 8

El viento soplaba, haciendo que el pasto en el suelo bailara, al tiempo que lograba levantar un poco del polvo que lo acompañaba; el ulular dramatizaba el escenario y, todo alrededor, parecía permanecer en silencio a excepción de los árboles que danzaban con cada ráfaga de aire, provocando que sus hojas se agitaran suavemente, causando uno que otro crujido.

Un par de ojos se abrieron debajo de unas pobladas cejas que permanecían fruncidas, dejando al descubierto unas pupilas tan oscuras como la penumbra de la noche. Aquellos iris de color negro lucían concentradas y podían revelar el arduo trabajo que les había costado para conseguirlo; de hecho, podían reflejar el anhelo por conseguir algo, por alcanzar un sueño.

De pronto, un par de pies comenzaron a elevarse de a poco, consiguiendo despegarse un par de centímetros del piso en el que se encontraban, colocándose de puntas. Dejando ambos brazos a los costados, el cuerpo de Golan continuó subiendo cada vez más, hasta llegar un par de metros arriba, en donde se encontraba su abuelo observándolo. Cuando el niño se percató de lo que había logrado, sonrió victorioso, dedicándole aquel gesto a su padre, quien permanecía en tierra firme, admirando el logro de su hijo.

ꟷ¡Lo hice, papá! ꟷexclamó Golan con emociónꟷ. ¡Ya puedo volar como tú! ꟷdenotó, aún con más alegría.

ꟷ¡Bien hecho, campeón! ꟷaduló Goten, subiendo para alcanzar a Golanꟷ. Has logrado hacerlo en un día ꟷdespeinó el cabello del pequeño, revolviéndolo con regocijo.

ꟷTe dije que era fácil, Golan ꟷagregó Gokuꟷ. Nunca dudes de alguien que tiene sangre Saiyajin corriendo por sus venas ꟷseñaló con orgulloꟷ. Y tú eres uno de ellos.

ꟷ¡Ser un _Siayiajin_ es genial! ꟷvociferó el pequeño, dando vueltas en el aire de felicidad.

La promesa que Goten se había hecho la había empezado a cumplir después de que Golan se había recuperado completamente. Había precisado de que el niño se encontrara en buen estado para proponerle realizar entrenamientos adecuados a su edad, lo cual, él aceptó a ciegas, sin saber a ciencia cierta de lo que se trataba. Sin embargo, el pequeño había sorprendido a su padre y a su abuelo cuando estos le explicaron cómo podía hacer una esfera de energía, pues había logrado expulsar su ki con facilidad, aunque no de manera controlada, pero había dado el primer paso, el cual, era muy importante.

Las lecciones de entrenamiento habían comenzado con el desarrollo de los poderes de Golan. Goten se había encargado de explicarle cómo podía lanzar energía a través de sus manos o, incluso, los dedos y, como era de esperarse, el pequeño lo había logrado hacer, sin embargo, tanto su abuelo como su padre, lo habían dudado, ya que el niño nunca había mostrado indicios de poder hacerlo; pero sí habían notado el elevado ki y la fuerza que poseía para su edad y para ser el hijo de un mitad Saiyajin; y eso era lo que había terminado de borrar algún indicio de dudas en Goten sobre si Golan era o no su hijo.

Una vez que el pequeño dominó las técnicas básicas de cómo controlar su energía para expulsarla, tocó el turno de su abuelo para instruir una cátedra que consideraba significativa y característica de su familia; el Kame Hame Ha. Goku se había mostrado emocionado al saber que tendría la oportunidad de enseñar a su nieto dicha técnica y, aunque Goten también sabía hacerla, le otorgó el privilegio a su padre para hacerlo. El poderoso hombre había mostrado cómo debía prepararse, empezando por la posición de su cuerpo y, posteriormente, por la concentración de su energía, mente, y corazón poniéndolos en balance.

Aunque al principio, Golan se había mostrado confundido, el esfuerzo y la dedicación de su abuelo había sido muy importante, ya que había permanecido paciente y persistente, aún, cuando su nieto se había dado por vencido en una ocasión. Goten se había mantenido a raya, observando el procedimiento y los momentos tan graciosos entre su padre y su hijo, quienes aparentaban tener la misma edad y se divertían por igual cuando de convivencia se trataba; pero al querer tornar la situación seria, Goku era un maestro entregado que buscaba convertir a Golan en un gran guerrero.

Cuando el pequeño consiguió cómo hacer un Kame Hame ha, Goku y Goten decidieron seguir entrenando con él durante un par de días para perfeccionar las técnicas que recién había aprendido, logrando que Golan desarrollara su instinto e iniciativa para luchar, prediciendo movimientos y a leer los del contrincante. Ambos habían quedado sorprendidos con las habilidades del niño, quien parecía tener una intuición innata para las batallas pues, aunque fuera un chiquillo juguetón y travieso, formulaba estrategias para combatir y atacar certeramente, por ello, supieron que había llegado la hora de enseñarlo a volar.

La técnica de volar era muy importante para cualquier peleador, ya que los combates en el aire podían resultar una fortaleza o debilidad, según se tratara del rival y sabían que Golan sería un guerrero completo una vez que la aprendiera; lo cual le resultó sumamente sencillo.

ꟷSí que lo es ꟷafirmó Goku con una sonrisa, respondiendo al comentario del pequeño.

ꟷEntonces… ¿ya voy a poder pelear desde arriba? ꟷpreguntó con exaltación, subiendo y bajando en el aire, como si no requiriera de ningún esfuerzo.

ꟷSí, pero eso será otro día ꟷinformó Goten, cortando la intención de su hijoꟷ. Ya entrenamos lo suficiente por hoy, es hora de ir a descansar ꟷacotó.

ꟷ¿Por qué? ꟷreprochó Golan con fastidioꟷ. Aún es temprano, podemos hacerlo sólo una vez ꟷseñaló con insistenciaꟷ. Abuelito, ayúdame ꟷpidió el pequeño, sabiendo que el hombre era su cómplice en momentos similares.

ꟷLo siento, Golan, pero si tu papá dice que no, yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso ꟷinformó, lamentando la decisión de su hijo.

Golan se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero con los labios, mostrándose inconforme al tener que pausar su entrenamiento, el cual se había vuelto algo sumamente divertido e interesante para él, quien estaba iniciándose en ello.

ꟷGolan… ꟷGoten lo llamó, buscando que le dirigiera la miradaꟷ, te prometo que mañana a primera hora vendremos a este mismo lugar a entrenar, ¿de acuerdo? ꟷpropuso, buscando llegar a un trato con élꟷ. Ahora, vayamos a casa… recuerda que hay helado en la nevera para después de la cena ꟷseñaló, sabiendo que eso lo convencería.

El pequeño lo miró y formó una sonrisa burlona.

ꟷ¡El que llegue al último, sirve el helado! ꟷdijo, para salir volando, en dirección a su casa, aprovechando la técnica que acababa de aprender.

Goku y Goten se miraron entre sí y rieron divertidos, al tiempo que salían disparados de la misma forma que Golan.

Al llegar a su hogar, los tres entraron azotando la puerta, provocando que todos los objetos de la sala se estremecieran no sólo con el portazo, sino, por las carcajadas que producía las tonterías que acababan de hacer. Milk, quien se encontraba en la cocina antes de la aparición de los guerreros, lucía furiosa, vistiendo un delantal, mientras sostenía un cucharon en la mano.

ꟷ¿¡Qué les pasa!? ꟷgritó alterada, golpeando a Goku en la cabeza, con el utensilio que tenía en la manoꟷ. ¡No vuelvan a hacer eso o me matarán de un infarto! ꟷesta vez, los golpes fueron directo hacia Goten.

ꟷ¡Espera, Milk! ꟷsuplicó Gokuꟷ. Sólo estábamos jugando ꟷexplicó, cubriéndose para que la mujer no lo atacara.

ꟷ¡Mamá, sólo era un juego! ꟷagregó Gotenꟷ. Además, Golan fue el de la idea ꟷdijo, en un intento de defenderseꟷ. ¿Por qué no le pegas a él?

Milk se detuvo y lo miró molesta o, mejor dicho, furiosa. Golan hizo una mueca con la boca, sabiendo que su comentario había estado muy fuera del lugar.

ꟷ¡Eres un inconsciente! ꟷrecriminó Milk, calando en el tímpano de su hijo.

Goten se tapó los oídos y miró a su madre, deseando no haberla hecho enojar.

ꟷSólo era una broma ꟷse excusó, buscando arreglar la situación.

ꟷEspero que lo haya sido ꟷpronunció Milk, aún encolerizadaꟷ. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría ponerle una mano encima a este adorable pequeño? ꟷdijo, cambiando drásticamente su humor, apretando una de las mejillas de su nieto.

Golan se había robado el corazón de su abuela, poniéndolo por encima de todas las cosas, incluso, por encima de su Goku y el menor de sus hijos. El niño se había convertido en su principal motivo para sonreír pues, aunque no fuera su primer nieto, puesto que Pan lo era, Golan estaba a diario con ella bajo el mismo techo, hasta compartían secretos de los que nadie se había enterado, como preparar sus bocadillos favoritos cuando ni Goku ni Goten estaban en casa, o relatarle sucesos del pasado, dejando a los otros dos hombres como héroes.

ꟷPues… aunque no lo creas, este adorable pequeño es un diablillo ꟷcitó Goten, cargando a Golan, para ponerlo encima de sus hombros.

Golan rio y se acomodó en los hombros de su padre, sosteniéndose de su cabeza; Goten dio un par de vueltas por la casa, simulando que el niño lo cabalgaba, mientras sus carcajadas inundaban toda la casa. Esos pequeños momentos eran los que invadían el hogar de los Son de pura felicidad y, como lo habían mencionado en más de una ocasión, el pequeño había llegado para dar alegrías a todos por igual.

Mientras admiraban las travesuras de su hijo y su nieto, Goku se acercó lentamente a Milk, dando un par de pasos a los costados. El hombre la rodeó con un brazo por detrás de la cintura y ella lo miró sorprendida, descubriendo que su esposo le sonreía plácidamente; Milk lo besó fugazmente en la mejilla, robando la atención de Goten y Golan, quienes los observaron fijamente.

ꟷ¡Iugh! ꟷlos chicos chillaron al mismo tiempo, formando un gesto de asco en sus rostros.

ꟷ¿Qué? ꟷcuestionó Milk, desconcertada por la acción de ambos.

ꟷNo se den besos enfrente de nosotros ꟷreprochó Goten, bajando a Golan de sus hombros.

ꟷ¿Tiene algo de malo hacerlo? ꟷGoku lucía confundido y sólo miraba a los demás.

ꟷ¡Por supuesto que no! ꟷrespondió Milk, disgustadaꟷ. Es algo normal en una pareja ꟷargumentoꟷ. Estoy segura de que tú y Pares no pierden la oportunidad para hacer eso y otras cosas ꟷrecriminó hacia Goten, insinuando los momentos íntimos que los novios compartían.

Goten se ruborizó y fulminó a su madre con la mirada. No tenía ganas de escuchar cómo la mujer le decía entre líneas que Pares y él tenían intimidad, lo cual no deseaba discutir después de la cátedra de prevención y anticonceptivos que le había dado cuando se enteraron de la existencia de Golan.

ꟷ¿Qué otras cosas? ꟷpreguntó Golan, inocentemente, poniendo a los otros tres contra la pared.

Milk, Goku y Goten guardaron silencio; la primera no pensaba dar explicaciones, el segundo sólo tenía una idea de lo que hablaban, mientras que, al tercero, le correspondía dar la cara ante la 'metida de pata' de su madre.

ꟷCosas de adultos, Golan ꟷsentenció Goten, sintiendo que el calor acumulado en sus mejillas lo iba a hacer explotarꟷ. Pero, bueno… ꟷdijo, buscando cambiar rápido el tema de conversaciónꟷ. Ya es hora de cenar, ¿no, mamá? ꟷhizo una seña con uno de sus dedos, indicándole a sus padres que era mejor dar vuelta a la página.

ꟷ¡Cierto! ꟷenunció Milkꟷ. Vayan a lavarse las manos ꟷindicó, como una ordenꟷ. Los tres ꟷpuntualizó, mirándolos amenazante ya que, a veces, se saltaban ese paso antes de las horas de comida.

Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron al baño para limpiar la tierra de sus manos, con ayuda de agua y jabón. Como era costumbre, Golan tomaba un pequeño banco para subirse a él y alcanzar el lavábamos fácilmente, sin embargo, el niño lo hizo a un lado en lugar de acomodarlo y se posicionó frente al mueble, elevándose de repente.

Goten alzó una ceja y chasqueó su lengua; el chiquillo había resultado más listo de lo que esperaba.

ꟷNo deberías abusar de tu nueva habilidad ꟷrecomendó Gotenꟷ. Además, a mamá no le agrada que usemos nuestras técnicas adentro de la casa ꟷagregó.

ꟷNo te preocupes, papá ꟷafirmó Golanꟷ. Sé que a mi abuelita no le gusta, entonces no lo haré frente a ella ꟷargumentó, descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo firme.

El niño salió del baño, dejando a Goten sólo y con una sonrisa en los labios. Era increíble la manera en que Golan hacía un momento perfecto con un simple comentario que significaba mucho, o con sus gestos de amabilidad y cariño; le daba más de un motivo para sonreír a diario y estaba completamente feliz con ello. Tener un hijo no era tan malo después de todo; las historias que sus amigos contaban acerca de cómo un niño podía cambiar por completo la vida de una persona eran ciertas, sin embargo, la parte en que los calificaban como un fastidio, no lo era tanto. Para él, Golan había cambiado el rumbo y su perspectiva acerca de la existencia, pues le había dado sentido a todo aquello que no se lo había encontrado.

ꟷ¡Goten, apúrate! ꟷMilk lo llamó desde el comedor, en donde ya se encontraban los tres.

ꟷ¡Ya voy, mamá! ꟷanunció, terminando de secar las gotas de agua que quedaban en sus manos.

Goten regresó al otro lado de su casa y tomó asiento al lado de Golan, quien jugueteaba con sus piernas, las cuales no alcanzaban a tocar el piso, por lo que podía mecerlas de adelante, hacia atrás.

Milk colocó un plato de sopa frente a cada uno de los miembros de su familia y, posteriormente, hizo lo mismo con ella. Los cuatro agradecieron por los alimentos que estaban a punto de consumir y se dispusieron a hacerlo en cuanto terminaron adagio.

ꟷ¡Está muy rico! ꟷexpresó Goku, bebiendo el caldo de la sopa con prisa.

ꟷMe alegro que te haya gustado, pero te agradecería que tuvieras más modales para comer ꟷformuló Milk, harta de la falta de educación de Goku en la mesaꟷ. Por cierto… ¿cómo les fue con el entrenamiento de hoy? ꟷcuestionó con dulzura, admirando únicamente a Golan.

ꟷ¡Muy bien! ꟷobjetó Golanꟷ. Aprendí a volar, abuelita ꟷdenotó con emoción.

ꟷ¿En verdad? ꟷpreguntó asombrada por la noticia que el niño acababa de dar.

ꟷSí ꟷconfirmó Gotenꟷ. Parece que, para Golan, aprender todas estas cosas es fácil ꟷexplicó, refiriéndose a las técnicas que le habían enseñado durante su entrenamiento.

ꟷEs un nieto de Goku y es tu hijo, Goten ꟷdestacó la mujer, con una pizca de arroganciaꟷ. Claramente heredaría algo de ustedes.

ꟷEn eso tienes razón, Milk ꟷinterrumpió Gokuꟷ. Golan tiene sangre Saiyajin y eso es algo que no se puede ocultar.

Goten asintió y Milk imitó su acción. Golan sólo los observaba, mientras continuaba comiendo el ramen de la sopa que su abuela había preparado. Goku tenía razón al decir que el pequeño no podía ocultar sus orígenes pues, desde antes de que el pequeño cruzara el umbral de la puerta de su hogar, había detectado una energía que no pertenecía a ninguno de sus amigos o a un humano común, pues esa fuerza no era otra más que la de alguien que provenía de un miembro de su familia.

Cuando los Son terminaron su cena, dejando atrás la absurda carrera que habían realizado antes de llegar a casa, Goten se ofreció a servir helado para los cuatro. A cada uno les pasó una porción servida y comenzaron a degustar el postre en silencio, a excepción de Golan, quien tintineaba la copa y la cuchara cada que tomaba un poco de su helado de chocolate.

ꟷCreo que no sólo papá tiene malos modales para comer ꟷbromeó Goten, dejando descansar su cuchara en la copa.

ꟷLo siento, papá, pero me encanta el helado de chocolate ꟷdijo, entendiendo la referencia de Gotenꟷ. ¡Es mi sabor favorito! ꟷexclamó, limpiando sus labios manchados del dulce con la lengua.

Unos minutos después, Golan había corrido al baño para cepillar sus dientes, Goku para tomar un baño, mientras Goten se había quedado en la cocina con su madre, para ayudarla a recoger los platos que habían utilizado para la cena. Cuando todo quedó en el fregadero, el chico se giró para retirarse del lugar y dirigirse hacia su habitación, sin embargo, las intenciones de su madre eran otras.

ꟷGoten, ¿podemos hablar? ꟷpidió Milk, antes de que su hijo se marchara.

El chico alzó una ceja y retrocedió la cantidad de pasos que había dado para regresar hasta donde se encontraba la mujer.

ꟷClaro, mamá ꟷaceptó desconcertadoꟷ. Dime.

Milk dejó de fregar el plato que tenía entre manos y luego las secó con el delantal que aún llevaba puesto, lo desanudó y lo dejó a un lado de la baldosa de la cocina.

ꟷ¿Te has puesto a pensar en qué pasará cuando la madre de Golan regrese y se dé cuenta de que su hijo ahora vuela y tiene esa clase de poderes que ustedes le han enseñado? ꟷpreguntó, causando una enorme duda en su hijo.

ꟷElla lo dejó bajo mi cuidado, ¿no? ꟷreplicó, imprimiendo molestia en toda la extensión de su fraseꟷ. Si no le gusta lo que encuentra, debió haberlo pensado antes de dejar a un niño desconocido frente a mi puerta ꟷrechistóꟷ. ¿Quién crees que quedaría más sorprendido, ella por ver que Golan puede lanzar ataques de energía, o yo, que me enteré ser papá por sorpresa, después de seis años?

Goten se dio la media vuelta encolerizado y retomó el camino hacia su habitación, dejando a Milk consternada por la respuesta que acababa de darle. Si ponía sus argumentos en una balanza, su hijo tenía un punto muy importante, pues, de la noche a la mañana se había enterado que tenía un hijo de seis años, teniendo que fajarse los pantalones para afrontar todas las responsabilidad que conllevaba; mientras que, la madre de Golan, había dejado al niño en manos de alguien a quien, por lo que tenía entendido, no conocía de alguna manera.

Y, sinceramente, Goten se había molestado con la pregunta de Milk. La madre de Golan no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar algo cuando lo había orillado a hacerse cargo de un niño que no había deseado en aquellos momentos; además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esa mujer volvería por su hijo, puesto que ya habían pasado varios meses y ella no había dado señales de vida o intentos de comunicarse con el pequeño.

Buscando controlar su coraje, Goten tomó una ducha y, cuando salió del baño, encontró a Golan dormido, a quien le dio un beso en la frente y se aseguró de que estuviera correctamente arropado. Después, él se colocó la pijama y entró a la cama para dormir, igual que su hijo.

La noche pareció pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, cuando menos lo esperó, su alarma estaba pillando con toda la intensidad, acompañada de los saltos de Golan en la cama, quien deseaba despertar su padre, pues le había prometido una lección de entrenamiento temprano por la mañana.

ꟷ¡Papá, despierta! ꟷpidió Golan, continuando con sus movimientosꟷ. ¡Tenemos qué ir a entrenar! ꟷinformó emocionado.

Goten abrió los ojos y se encontró con su hijo mirándolo atentamente. El chiquillo ya llevaba puesto el traje de entrenamiento que su abuela le había hecho y sólo esperaba que su padre también se pusiera el suyo para salir a alguna parte de las montañas, en compañía de él y su abuelo.

ꟷ¿Qué te parece si en lo que me cambio la ropa vas a la habitación de tu abuelo Goku y averiguas si ya despertó? ꟷaconsejó adormilado.

ꟷDe acuerdo ꟷaceptó.

El niño se paró de un salto y salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose al de sus abuelitos, mientras Goten rodó encima del colchón y se cubrió de pies a cabeza con una sábana. Sin embargo, más rápido que un rayo, Golan regresó, descubriendo que su padre se había vuelto a dormir. El niño frunció el entrecejo y apretó sus manos en forma de puños; su abuelo le había pedido exactamente lo mismo que Goten y había descubierto que buscaban engañarlo para continuar descansando.

ꟷ¡Despierten! ꟷGolan gritó guturalmente, provocando que los dos hombres se pudieran de pie de un solo brinco.

Después de su espectáculo mañanero, Goku, Goten y Golan finalmente se encontraban en medio de un lugar árido y despoblado, solamente rodeado por montones de piedras o pequeñas montañas que les servirían como soportes para sus combates de entrenamiento. Goku aún restregaba uno de sus ojos, al igual que su hijo; sin embargo, el pequeño se encontraba entusiasmado por lo que podría aprender ese día.

ꟷ¿Ya puedo volar? ꟷpreguntó Golan, ignorando el hecho de que su abuelo y su padre lucían apaleados.

ꟷEspera ꟷGoku bostezó y cubrió su boca con una manoꟷ. Primero tenemos que calentar un poco ꟷindicó.

ꟷ¿Qué haremos? ꟷcuestionó, buscando una respuesta rápida.

ꟷHay que hacer estiramientos ꟷsugirió Goten, lanzando un bostezo, seguido de un resoplidoꟷ. Tal vez eso me sirva para despertar un poco ꟷrio, moviendo sus piernas y brazos.

Los tres comenzaron a hacer movimientos circulares con sus extremidades y luego dieron algunos saltos para que sus piernas hicieran esfuerzo. Cuando consideraron que estaban listos para iniciar, los tres se elevaron un par de metros en el aire y el pequeño esperó a que su abuelo o su padre le dieran indicaciones, por lo que estaba atento para escuchar cualquier orden.

ꟷEmpezaremos con un combate aéreo a esta altura ꟷexplicó Gokuꟷ. Son aproximadamente dos metros ꟷagregóꟷ. Golan, tienes que mantener tu concentración al cien por ciento y debes poner todos tus sentidos en alerta, esa es la parte fundamental para que logres pelear de manera efectiva.

El niño asintió, perfilándose para lo que él creía, sería una algo increíble. Tomó su posición de batalla y, sin esperarlo, recibió un golpe de su abuelo, el cual, por suerte, logró esquivar; y, con aquel ataque, Golan comprendió las palabras que Goku le había dicho, sobre todo, lo de poner sus instintos en alerta.

La pelea no duró más de cinco minutos, ya que como el niño se estaba iniciando en esa clase de entrenamiento, irían prolongando los periodos en el aire, conforme fueran notando un avance en él.

ꟷEres bueno, Golan ꟷcitó Gokuꟷ. Pero debes concentrarte más, recuerda que no debes bajar la guardia tan fácil ꟷadvirtió.

ꟷLo sé, abuelito ꟷenunció, jadeando un pocoꟷ. Prometo que lo haré mejor ꟷsonrió, comprometiéndose con sus palabras.

ꟷEso espero ꟷacotóꟷ. Porque te toca pelear contra tu padre ꟷrio, concediéndole a su hijo la oportunidad de entrenar con Golan.

ꟷ¡Genial! ꟷexclamó Golan, ascendiendo sin la autorización de los otros dos hombres.

Goten sonrió y colocó sus manos en la cintura, observando al pequeño que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro en el aire.

ꟷGolan, no te apresures ꟷenunció Goten, subiendo a la misma distancia que su hijoꟷ. Antes de empezar, necesito que escuches con atención lo que haremos, ¿de acuerdo? ꟷseñaló la punta de su nariz con un dedo.

ꟷ¡Sí, papá! ꟷel niño asintió, regalándole una sonrisa.

ꟷBien ꟷGoten prosiguióꟷ. Primero…

ꟷ¡Golan!

Una aguda voz femenina irrumpió, antes de que pudieran continuar, provocando que las miradas de los tres hombres fueran directamente a quien había pronunciado el nombre del pequeño. Sólo sabían que se trataba de una mujer, pero, debido a la altura en la que se encontraban, Goten no pudo distinguir su rostro, pero Golan sí lo hizo.

ꟷ¡Mamá! ꟷvociferó con júbilo, yendo rápidamente hacia ella.

Y, de pronto, el mundo de Goten colapsó.

Vania había aparecido.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 9

**_Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados. Si están separados por líneas horizontales, ocurrieron en diferente tiempo._**

* * *

 _Su vista estaba completamente pegada y sumida en la pantalla de la computadora mientras tecleaba incesantemente una serie de códigos que solamente ella sabía para qué eran. Últimamente, su trabajo le exigía más tiempo del que podía dar y demandaba toda su atención, por lo que sus jornadas de trabajo excedían un horario normal, pero al menos, estaba haciéndolo desde casa._

 _Con los dedos a punto de entumecerse, ingresó el último código que necesitaba y luego tecleó un 'enter' que hizo aparecer frente a ella una barra de carga que anunciaba que, aproximadamente dentro de 30 minutos, el programa que estaba perfeccionando estaría listo por completo. Echando su cabeza para atrás, soltó un largo suspiro y luego se puso de pie para estirar sus brazos al aire y dejar que los huesos y músculos de su cuerpo se destensaran un poco._

 _Se sentía tan bien saber que por fin había terminado la parte más dura de su día y que por fin podría descansar. La cama la llamaba a gritos y necesitaba tener un sueño reparador pues, no sólo el estrés de su profesión la agobiaba, sino, también de los remordimientos de descuidar a su hijo o de no dedicarle el tiempo que necesitaba, pero había sido casi imposible hacerlo en los últimos días._

 _Casi arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la estufa para hervir agua. Un buen té la relajaría mientras esperaba que la media hora indicada por la pantalla pasara y por fin pudiera apagar su herramienta de trabajo más importante. Lo único que anhelaba en esos instantes era estar sentada en la arena, a la orilla del mar con su pequeño, tal como se lo había prometido un par de noches atrás, pero sabía que, al menos por el momento, no podría hacerlo._

 _Dejando que el fuego y la tetera hicieran lo suyo, salió del lugar y fue directo a la habitación que ella y su hijo compartían. El niño yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados y lucía tan tierno, abrazando un oso de felpa que le había regalado en su cumpleaños más reciente. No pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta y comenzó a acariciar su cabello tranquilamente, deseando poder estar con él las 24 horas del día; quería detener el tiempo y disfrutar cada instante con él, pero, una vez más, se recordaba a sí misma que su vida era ocupada, lo cual, no ayudaba en lo absoluto._

 _De pronto, el pequeño abrió los ojos al sentir que la mano de su madre barría su cabeza y se reincorporó en la cama para verla._

 _ꟷHola, mami, ¿ya es de día? ꟷpreguntó curioso y adormecido._

 _ꟷAún no, mi amor ꟷrespondió la mujerꟷ. Vuelve a dormir ꟷindicó._

 _ꟷ¿Por qué? ꟷpronunció, indagando la razónꟷ. ¿No quieres que te vea llorar?_

 _Sin darse cuenta de que un par de lágrimas se habían salido de sus ojos, la mujer limpió rápidamente sus mejillas con el dorso de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, fingiendo estar bien._

 _ꟷNo estoy llorando, mi vida ꟷaclaróꟷ. Bostecé y me salieron unas cuántas lágrimas ꟷexcusó, terminando de secar su rostroꟷ. Pero vuelve a dormir, seguramente estabas soñando y yo te desperté ꟷdijo, cambiando de tema._

 _ꟷ¡Sí estaba soñando! ꟷse apresuró a contestar, regalando una sonrisa a su madreꟷ. Adivina con qué ꟷincitó el pequeño, dando saltillos encima del colchón._

 _ꟷNo lo sé, dime ꟷla mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, esperando la respuesta de su hijo._

 _ꟷ¡Con mi papá! ꟷexclamó, inundando de regocijo sus facciones._

 _De pronto, la mujer borró la curvatura de sus labios y la tetera comenzó a pillar, por lo que corrió a la cocina y apagó el fuego del quemador. El comentario de Golan le había puesto el corazón al límite, haciéndole recordar al hombre que no sabía de la existencia de su hijo; el mismo hombre al que despreciaba desde la primera vez que cruzó su camino con él, al que había querido darle una lección, y ella había terminado por llevársela._

 _ꟷ¿Qué pasó mamá? ꟷla voz de Golan la sorprendió a sus espaldas._

 _ꟷLa tetera estaba chillando ꟷse justificó, tomando una taza de la alacenaꟷ. Ya es tarde, ve a dormir, Golan ꟷpidió, sin darle la cara._

 _ꟷPero te estaba contando que soñé con mi papá ꟷsu voz cambió a una afligida, sintiendo una especie de rechazo por parte de su madre._

 _La mujer apretó la taza entre sus manos al escuchar de nueva cuenta a su hijo y suspiró ligeramente, buscando calmarse._

 _ꟷ¿Y qué más soñaste? ꟷalentó, dando media vuelta para tomar asiento en la mesa y degustar su té._

 _ꟷSoñé que mi papá me cargaba en su espalda y corría muy rápido para darme un paseo ꟷexplicó emocionadoꟷ. ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que él era muy veloz? ꟷenunció, de la misma manera._

 _ꟷSí, lo recuerdo ꟷaceptó, sintiendo que el corazón se le arrugaba al ver la ilusión del pequeño en sus ojosꟷ. Oye, Golan… ꟷlo llamó, captando su atención fácilmenteꟷ. ¿Te… gustaría conocer a tu papá?_

 _Entonces, los ojos de Golan brillaron y antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, asintió decenas de veces con la cabeza. Lo que tanto había anhelado, por fin se iba a hacer realidad._

ꟷ¡Mamá! ꟷel pequeño descendió y corrió hasta alcanzar a la mujer y abrazarla por las piernas como acostumbraba hacerlo con su padre.

Quedando atónito, Goten observó la escena al tiempo que bajaba para tocar el suelo. Caminó sin despegar la vista de su hijo con aquella chica y comenzó a sentir que toda su sangre hervía con sólo pensar en la mujer que había sido un misterio desde un principio y que ahora había regresado.

ꟷ¿Cómo estás, mi amor? ꟷla melosa voz femenina pareció acariciar al pequeño con sus palabrasꟷ. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado ꟷdeclaró, llenando sus mejillas de besos por doquier.

ꟷYo también te extrañaba, mami ꟷadmitió, recibiendo con gozo los cariños de su madreꟷ. ¿Qué crees? ꟷpronunció como una adivinanzaꟷ. Estaba entrenando con mi papá y mi abuelito ꟷcontóꟷ. Hoy me van a enseñar cómo pelear en el aire.

La mirada de la mujer recayó en el hombre que se acercaba cada vez más y, al igual que él frunció el entrecejo, sin desviarle la mirada.

ꟷHola, Goten ꟷenunció.

Los pasos del chico se detuvieron en seco, permaneciendo en absoluto silencio, mientras la observaba fijamente a los ojos; efectivamente, Golan había dicho la verdad. La mujer tenía unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, su cabello era tan dorado como el oro y tenía el cuerpo de una diosa. La chica se percató de que, a simple vista, podía notar que él no estaba para nada contento con su llegada, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera opinar sobre ella.

ꟷ¿Tú quién eres? ꟷmasculló aguardando la furia que lo había poseído.

ꟷ¡Ella es mi mamá! ꟷpresentó Golan, desconociendo la tensión que sólo los dos adultos percibían.

De la nada, Goku se interpuso en medio de los tres, y le dio un vistazo rápido a la mujer, pero de inmediato se giró para contemplar a Goten, quien pareció no inmutarse con su presencia.

ꟷTranquilo ꟷdenotó, pudiendo percatarse de cómo su energía había sufrido un aumento de golpe, debido al coraje de conocer a la madre de su hijo. Goku se giró para encarar a la mujer, luciendo sorprendida por verloꟷ. Supongo que tú y mi hijo tienen cosas qué hablar y… es mejor que me lleve a Golan a casa.

ꟷ¿Por qué abuelito? ꟷcuestionó el niño, sin comprender la situación.

ꟷTu mamá y tu papá necesitan hablar ꟷexplicó dulcemente, poniéndose en cuclillas para alcanzar al pequeñoꟷ. Es mejor que los dejemos solos para que lo hagan; por lo pronto, tú y yo iremos con tu abuelita Milk y después podrás verlos a los dos, ¿de acuerdo? ꟷpropuso, procurando que el niño se sintiera calmado y no sospechara nada de un posible pleito verbal.

ꟷEstá bien ꟷel niño aceptó y tomó la mano de Goku.

ꟷConfío en que no perderás la cabeza ꟷGoku se dirigió a su hijo, pero el chico no tuvo reacción alguna, por lo que se dirigió a la mujerꟷ. Descuida… ꟷadvirtió con sinceridadꟷ. Golan está en buenas manos, no haremos nada malo ꟷdeclaró y ella asintióꟷ. Nos vemos, Goten ꟷfinalizó, para poner dos dedos en su frente y desaparecer antes los ojos de los chicos.

Goten y Vania se quedaron solos, rodeados por aquel lugar tan solitario y deplorable. Sólo el ruido del viento correr era audible, pero sus mentes ruidosas gritaban para sus adentros, mientras luchaban para contener las palabras que revoloteaban en sus bocas.

ꟷTe hice una pregunta y no has contestado ꟷreprochó Goten, profundizando su voz.

ꟷGolan ya te lo dijo ꟷreplicó en un segundoꟷ. Soy su mamá ꟷseñaló con un tono sarcástico.

ꟷNo estoy para juegos ꟷel chico gruñó, cruzando ambos brazos encima de su pechoꟷ. Me refiero a cuál es tu nombre.

ꟷ¿Tantos meses con tu hijo y no pudiste tomarte el tiempo de preguntarle cómo me llamo? Es increíble lo irresponsable que eres ꟷescupió con desprecio, imitando la acción del chico.

ꟷ¿Piensas que cuando apareció en mi puerta no se lo pregunté? Sé que te llamas Vania, pero dímelo a la cara ꟷcontrapunteó, elevando el tono de su vozꟷ. Además, ¿por qué dices que soy un irresponsable? ꟷpronunció, sintiéndose cada vez más encolerizadoꟷ. En todo caso, serías tú la irresponsable que dejó a un niño de 6 años sólo, con un hombre que no conocía.

ꟷNúmero uno, ese es mi nombre ꟷconfirmó, despejando las dudas de Gotenꟷ; número dos, sé quién eres y cómo eres, Son Goten ꟷreveló, dando indicios de conocer una parte de su vidaꟷ; y, número tres, me vi en la necesidad de dejar a mi hijo contigo porque no tenía otra opción, pero de saber que lo ibas a convertir en la misma clase de fenómeno que los de tu familia, no lo hubiera hecho ꟷpuntualizó, descargando la ira que sentía en su interior.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Goten se encendiera y comenzó a sentir cómo toda su energía se descontrolaba. La tal Vania lo acaba de llamar a él y a su familia fenómenos y, si en verdad pensaba eso sobre los suyos y si no controlaba su rabia, terminaría por convertirse en un Super Saiyajin y las cosas pasarían a otro nivel.

ꟷNo te permito que hables así de mi familia ꟷdijo, dando un paso hacia la chica, quien no se intimidó, ni movió un solo centímetro.

ꟷ¿Ah no? Entonces…. ¿dime cómo se le llama a una familia de locos que vuela y tiene poderes mágicos? ꟷpreguntó, poniendo tanto sarcasmo como pudo en su oraciónꟷ. No quiero que Golan también lo sea, por eso me lo voy a llevar ꟷamenazó, levantando la barbilla como si lo estuviera retando.

ꟷNo pienso dejar que lo hagas ꟷreprendióꟷ. Golan es mi hijo y también tengo derecho a convivir con él ꟷafirmó, conociendo a la perfección las leyes que lo estipulaban.

ꟷ¿Y conviviste con él desde su nacimiento? ꟷpero, de antemano, sabía la respuestaꟷ. ¡Ah! ¡No! ꟷdijo, contestándose solaꟷ. Estabas demasiado ocupado siendo un borracho que engañaba a su novia ꟷprovocó, dejando salir más veneno de su boca.

Goten frunció el entrecejo más de lo que su frente se lo permitió y dejó caer sus brazos, formando un puño con sus manos. Esa mujer lo estaba llevando al límite y sabía que su intención era provocarlo, pero la de él, era que le revelara más información del pasado para averiguar de dónde provenía.

ꟷ¿Cómo sabes eso? ꟷpreguntó, conteniendo su furia.

ꟷ¿Saber qué? ꟷVania se hizo la desentendida y chasqueó su lengua.

La chica se había dado cuenta del juego de Goten y no iba a ceder tan fácil; primero lo haría desatinar un poco más.

ꟷDime quién eres y de dónde saliste ꟷexigióꟷ. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo o por qué tenemos un hijo y todos estos meses he estado torturándome a mí mismo por no poder recordarlo ꟷadmitió, molesto consigo mismo.

ꟷNo te creo ꟷla mujer estaba dudosa de lo que el chico acababa de afirmar, haciendo que sus suposiciones tomaran otro rumbo.

ꟷ¿Por qué tendría qué mentir? ꟷpreguntó, comenzando a revivir su reciente pasado que tanto despreciaba.

ꟷPorque sé que eres un manipulador que sólo juega las cartas a su favor ꟷatacó con corajeꟷ. Y conmigo no te vas a hacer la víctima, Goten.

ꟷNo estoy siendo una víctima, te estoy diciendo la verdad ꟷinformó, bajando un poco la guardiaꟷ. Estoy seguro de que no puedes imaginarte todo lo que he sufrido en estos últimos meses ꟷalegó entre dientes.

ꟷNo importa lo que digas, Goten ꟷafirmó, reforzando sus defensas, creyendo que la voz apagada del muchacho podría tratarse de un truco.

ꟷTe busqué casi hasta por debajo de las piedras y no pude encontrar ni una maldita pista de ti ꟷmasculló Gotenꟷ. Parecías haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y lo único que sabía eran las señas físicas que Golan me había dado sobre ti ꟷapretó su mandíbula, recordando los terribles días en que se había cuestionado sobre la existencia de la mujerꟷ. Pregunté a cientos de personas, recurrí a varios lugares y nadie conocía a una Vania.

La mujer lanzó una risilla maldosa que terminó por convertirse en una carcajada que obviamente era una burla hacia Goten, pues había descubierto por qué no había podido averiguar nada sobre ella. El chico arrugó la nariz y comenzó a mover su pie impacientemente, buscando una respuesta.

ꟷ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? ꟷgritó, haciendo que la chica riera aún más.

Entonces, ella detuvo su risa.

ꟷ¿Y de casualidad no se te ocurrió buscar mi nombre con una 'h'? ꟷpreguntó, irónicamente.

ꟷ¿Eh? ꟷGoten alzó una ceja, sin entender en qué maldita parte del nombre de la mujer podría colocar dicha letra.

ꟷMi nombre es Vhania ꟷacotóꟷ. Uve, hache, a, ene, i, a; Vhania ꟷdeletreó, dejando claro cómo se escribía.

En tanto tiempo, en ningún momento se le había pasado a Goten por la mente agregar ninguna otra letra al nombre que, era de suponerse, se escribía como se pronunciaba y oía.

ꟷPor tu cara, creo que ni siquiera lo pensaste ꟷagregó la chica, sintiéndose superior a él.

En esos instantes, Goten se sintió impotente. Vhania se había estado burlando de él como le daba la gana y sentía que su enfado estallaría en cualquier momento, pero no quería y tampoco debía dejarse llevar por el remolino de emociones que lo estaban arrasando, pues no obtendría nada bueno de ello.

ꟷQuiero que dejes de fanfarronear y te comportes como la mujer que eres ꟷpidió, sabiendo que eso podía herir el elevado orgullo que se cargaba.

ꟷLas mujeres no recurrimos a lastimar la susceptibilidad de los hombres, ustedes son los que se toman las cosas muy en serio; así que no puedo comportarme como lo deseas porque no estoy actuando ꟷseñaló con molestia.

ꟷEntonces… contesta sin rodeos mis preguntas ꟷpidió Goten, resaltando su compostura.

ꟷAdelante ꟷaceptó sin preámbulos, sin decir más.

Goten inhaló profundamente y luego soltó el aire en una bocanada. Lo único que deseaba era saber la verdad, lo que había ocurrido en alguna noche de parranda, lo que lo había llevado a engañar a su novia y concebir a un hijo que conoció seis años después de su nacimiento. Después de eso, estaría en paz.

ꟷ¿Cómo… ocurrió? ꟷpreguntó nerviosoꟷ. Quiero decir… ¿cómo pasó lo nuestro? ¿cómo es que tú y yo terminamos teniendo a Golan? ꟷcompletó, intentando de sonar seguro de sí mismo.

ꟷAún no puedo creer que no sepas lo que ocurrió ꟷla mujer rodó los ojosꟷ. ¿En verdad no recuerdas absolutamente nada? ꟷpor supuesto, aún tenía sus dudas sobre la versión de Goten.

ꟷEs muy humillante tener que admitirlo ꟷGoten agachó la mirada, sintiéndose derrotado por no poder tener una referencia de cómo habían engendrado un hijo.

Vhania guardó silencio y desvió sus ojos verdes de la figura masculina que estaba frente a ella. Con aquel acto de vergüenza, podía comprobar que el chico no estaba mintiendo.

ꟷYo sabía quién eras, Goten ꟷtragó saliva para comenzar con su relatoꟷ. Sabía exactamente que te gustaba beber sin control, ni medida; te había observado en muchas ocasiones, pero tú a mí no ꟷnarró con paciencia, observando cómo una expresión de confusión se formaba en el muchachoꟷ. Conocí a algunas chicas que te describían como un 'jugador', que las manejabas a tu antojo y disposición, ¿qué repugnante, no? ꟷle preguntó burlonamente.

ꟷEso es parte del pasado ꟷGoten se defendió, sintiendo pena por sí mismo.

ꟷDel pasado en el que yo te conocí y eras un patán ꟷseñaló con receloꟷ. Después me enteré que, por alguna extraña razón, tenías poderes y los usabas para presumir a tus amigos tus dotes de supremacía… Eras extremadamente soberbio y prepotente ꟷescupió, como si sintiera asco por élꟷ. Pude deducir fácilmente que eras un problema andante, un chico que vivía de la atención de los demás ꟷcontinuó, enunciando sus tantos defectos que él conocía a la perfecciónꟷ. Por eso, se me ocurrió la idea de jugar contigo ꟷfinalmente admitió, develando la verdad.

ꟷ¿Qué? ꟷpreguntó sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

La declaración de Vhania sólo le indicaba que estaba loca o, por lo menos, chiflada, ¿cómo se le ocurría jugar con alguien como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo? Ella no tenía el derecho de decidir sobre alguien más y mucho menos usar a alguien sólo por satisfacer un gusto o placer que llenaría sus deseos vacíos. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo con las mujeres y el alcohol lo atacó, develando que ella había querido darle una sopa de su propio chocolate.

ꟷEras un blanco fácil y sabía que ibas a caer… y lo hiciste ꟷobjetóꟷ. Mi plan era provocarte y volverte loco en una noche, quería que estuvieras a mis pies para después deshacerme de ti, así como lo hacías con las demás ꟷmasculló apretando los labios, queriendo contener los sentimientos encontrados que aguardaba en su pechoꟷ. Pero no conté con que el alcohol te hacía malas jugadas y borraba tu memoria al día siguiente de una borrachera.

Al parecer, Vhania había caído en su propia red y ella era la que había terminado perdiendo en su propio juego. Goten no paraba de negar moviendo su cabeza; trataba de esforzarse para lograr recordar algún episodio de los que ella estaba contando y una que otra imagen borrosa llegaba a su cabeza, probablemente, de aquella noche.

ꟷTe vi bailar en el centro de la pista de un club ꟷmurmuró Goten, dubitativoꟷ. Recuerdo tus ojos llamándome y me acerqué a ti porque sabía que estabas bailando para mí a pesar de que había más chicos alrededor.

La secuencia de escenas comenzó a reproducirse en la mente de Goten, recreando aquella danza tan seductora que lo hizo desvariar. Entonces, todo comenzó a tener claridad y recordó que la besó sin preguntárselo y ella no puso objeción; al contrario, se había dejado llevar por el calor de su cuerpo y, sin una presentación formal, la había llevado a un motel de mala muerte en donde pasaron la madrugada y, al despertar, él se había encontrado sólo en la habitación, sin poder recordar lo que había ocurrido.

ꟷTe seduje y no pudiste evitarlo ꟷla mujer llevó su vista al suelo para evitar mirarlo mientras continuaba con su historiaꟷ. Y creí que después de esa noche me buscarías, que insistirías para volverme a ver… pero no fue así ꟷcerró sus ojos, reconociendo que su plan había fallado, sin embargo, no tuvo las agallas para externarloꟷ. Volví a encontrarte en otro club y no lograste reconocerme por el estado de ebriedad en el que te encontrabas, pero no por eso me detuve ꟷhizo hincapié en su terquedad, con tal de alcanzar su objetivoꟷ. Pensaba volver a buscarte, pero esta vez estando en tus cinco sentidos, tal vez así podría lograr que me reconocieras, sin embargo, no lo hice. Unos días después de eso me enteré que estaba embarazada y no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando ꟷinesperadamente, su voz se quebró, dejando entre ver su lado sensible.

Goten relamió sus labios sin comprender el drástico cambio de humor que Vhania había sufrido. Difícilmente, había comprendido la parte en la que ella había querido darle una lección, pero le resultaba extraño que ella estuviera mostrándose de esa manera ante él, tan vulnerable, tan sentimental.

ꟷ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ꟷpreguntó Goten de golpeꟷ. ¡Tenía derecho a saber que iba a tener un hijo y tú me lo quitaste! ꟷargumentó, elevando el tono de su voz.

ꟷ¡Porque tenía miedo! ꟷrespondió de la misma formaꟷ. ¡Sólo tenía 16 años y estaba muy asustada de lo que fuera a pasar! ꟷunas cuántas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y éstos se inundaron de corajeꟷ. Y si te lo preguntas… ¡te busqué! ¡Claro que lo hice! ꟷespetó con más cóleraꟷ. Pero… ¿sabes qué? ¡Me enteré que tenías una novia!; y cuando me di cuenta que no sabía nada sobre ti, comencé a investigarte ꟷmurmuró entre dientesꟷ. Las personas decían que eras un alcohólico sin remedio, que eras demasiado irresponsable, que besabas a cuanta mujer podías ꟷenuncióꟷ. Y cuando mis ojos corroboraron toda esa información, supe que no eras el papá que yo quería para mi hijo.

ꟷ¡Pero eso no te justifica, Vhania! ꟷreprochó Goten con furia.

ꟷ¿Y cuál es la justificación para tu actitud, Goten? ꟷatacó con rabiaꟷ. ¿Ser joven y vivir la vida a tu manera? Porque déjame decirte que eso es demasiado inmaduro.

ꟷ¿Y cómo te atreves a afirmar que sigo siendo la misma persona de hace años? ꟷvociferó, perdiendo la cordura.

ꟷLos hombres como tú nunca cambian, Goten ꟷrespondió, farfullandoꟷ. Y si tu siguiente pregunta es por qué dejé a Golan contigo es porque él quería conocerte; Golan siempre deseo conocer a su padre y, a pesar de saber la clase de persona que eres, jamás me atreví a hablarle mal de ti ꟷadmitió, develando una faceta que no había mostrado antesꟷ. Sabía que mi pequeño era idéntico a ti y no quería que el repudio que yo sentía hacia a ti fuera a afectarlo a él ꟷsuspiró y mordió su labio inferiorꟷ. Además, tuve que hacer un viaje a causa de mi trabajo ꟷagregóꟷ. Soy programadora de los Servicios Espaciales de la Tierra y estuve trabajando en un proyecto para mejorar los satélites que orbitan el planeta ꟷexplicó la verdadera razón que la llevó a tomar la decisión de dejar a su hijo con él.

ꟷCon que a eso se refería Golan cuando dijo que no volverías en mucho tiempo porque estabas haciendo un viaje muy largo ꟷacotó Goten, encontrando sentido en la frase del pequeño.

Vhania asintió y agachó la mirada, sintiendo que su alma no podría seguir soportando la mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que acababa de liberar frente al hombre que tanto había despreciado desde hace años. Sin pensarlo, Goten colocó una mano encima del hombro de la chica y ella lo rechazó de inmediato; no quería volver a tener contacto físico con él y mucho menos cualquier tipo de falso apoyo.

ꟷYa sabes toda la verdad, ahora me voy a llevar a mi hijo ꟷobjetó, pasando de largo a un lado de él.

ꟷ¡No, aún no acabamos! ꟷGoten la detuvo, tomándola por una de sus muñecas.

ꟷ¡Suéltame! ꟷexigió en un grito, mirándolo con furiaꟷ. ¡No me importa lo que digas! Regresé por Golan y no pienso irme de aquí sin él ꟷanunció.

ꟷVhania, quiero que me escuches ꟷpidió con más calma, relamiendo sus labiosꟷ. Yo sólo quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo, ¿tienes una idea del daño que le harías a Golan si te lo llevas sin darle una explicación? ꟷpor su trabajo, sabía las condiciones en las que debía tratarse a un niño cuando había una pelea parental.

ꟷGolan es un niño, no necesita tanta palabrería ꟷrefutó, menospreciando la capacidad de su hijo.

ꟷMe sorprende que no conozcas cuan perspicaz puede llegar a ser ꟷGoten entrecerró los ojos, dudando de la mujer.

ꟷ¿Tú sí? ꟷatacóꟷ. Dudo mucho que en estos meses lo hayas conocido tanto como lo hago yo ꟷVhania se jactó del trato cercano que tenía con su hijo, a pesar de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo.

ꟷAunque no lo creas, Golan y yo tenemos una relación muy especial y sé que se pondría muy triste si lo alejas de mi a la fuerza.

Goten tenía razón. El pequeño se había acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con su padre, y no sólo con él, sino, con todas las personas que rodeaban a la familia Son. El niño se había ganado el cariño de todos y, sin duda, podía ser una tragedia apartarlo bruscamente de los que consideraba sus amigos.

ꟷGolan no sufriría tanto como tú ꟷVhania sonrió malévolamenteꟷ. Y eso es lo que he estado esperando ver por tantos años ꟷpronunció, arrastrando un rencor de antaño que no tenía pies ni cabeza.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que estuve ausente durante varios meses y espero que la espera de la actualización haya valido la pena jaja.

Luego de concluir con mis prácticas profesionales, de presentar mi tesis y mi examen profesional, oficialmente, me he graduado y, sinceramente, antes de correr a actualizar, decidí tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones para despejar mi mente y retomar este espacio.

Tengo en mente varios proyectos que espero concretar pronto en esta página y espero estarlos compartiendo con ustedes.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 10

**_Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados. Si están separados por líneas horizontales, ocurrieron en diferente tiempo._**

* * *

Goten colocó una copa de helado frente a Golan y el niño sonrió como si no hubiera un mañana. Atacó el postre con una cuchara y la llevó directo a su boca para disfrutar del agradable sabor que tanto le gustaba. El chico tomó asiento a un lado de su hijo y le dedicó una mirada de nostalgia, mientras jugaba con la cuchara que había tomado antes, sin embargo, el postre era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

ꟷPapá, tu helado se va a derretir ꟷinformó el pequeño.

ꟷ¿Ah? ꟷpronunció Goten, saliendo de su nube de pensamientosꟷ. Sí, tienes razón ꟷafirmó, intentando disimular su enorme pena.

* * *

 _ꟷEstás loca ꟷenunció Goten luego de escuchar el argumento de la absurda venganza de Vhania._

 _ꟷDi lo que quieras, pero me llevaré a mi hijo conmigo ꟷratificó una vez más el objetivo de su regreso._

 _ꟷNo puedes hacer eso ꟷrefutó el chico, sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejoꟷ. Tú podrás decir lo que se te venga en gana, pero, como su padre, tengo derechos sobre él ꟷrebatió, sabiendo a la perfección lo que estaba diciendoꟷ, y uno de ellos es reconocerlo y convivir con él ꟷagregóꟷ. No quiero discutir más, sólo quiero que arreglemos las cosas y Golan no salga lastimado de todo esto ꟷañadió, tratando de calmar la situaciónꟷ. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo legal sin necesidad de hacer más grande el problema._

 _La mujer alzó una ceja y chasqueó su lengua. Sabía que había dado en el punto exacto para herir el orgullo de Goten y arrebatar a Golan de su lado sería algo fatal para él._

 _ꟷPodrás tener la justicia de tu lado, Goten ꟷobjetóꟷ. Pero hasta yo sé que una madre siempre lleva las de ganar ꟷalegó con superioridadꟷ, y más si argumento y muestro pruebas sobre la vida que has llevado en los últimos años ꟷamenazó, sonriendo sínicamente._

 _Goten negó con un movimiento de cabeza y apretó sus puños con coraje. Sintió como si lo hubieran acorralado en una pequeña jaula, pues sabía que cualquier prueba que pudiera evidenciar su pasado podía hundirlo, aún cuando él jurara haber cambiado. Conocía a los jueces y sabía que algún acto reprobable como los vicios o la ociosidad eran factores que influían directamente en su veredicto._

* * *

ꟷ¿Estás triste? ꟷpreguntó Golan de repente.

ꟷ¿Hmm? ꟷGoten alzó su cabeza y encontró al pequeño hurgando muy cerca de su rostro.

ꟷNo quisiste helado de chocolate y cuando alguien no quiere chocolate es porque tiene algo malo ꟷarticuló con total inocencia.

La lógica infantil era simplemente curiosa y grandiosa. Por supuesto que Goten estaba afligido y preocupado por algo, pero no quería que el pequeño sospechara más de la cuenta, pues, después de todo, terminaría por enterarse por su propia boca lo que ocurría.

* * *

 _ꟷPara que veas que no soy tan mala como seguramente lo piensas, te dejaré que Golan pase este día contigo para que te despidas de él ꟷpronunció, haciendo a un lado la indiferencia que sentía por el chico._

 _ꟷ¿Y después de eso, qué? ꟷGoten preguntó resignadoꟷ. ¿Te irás y no volveré a saber de ustedes? Porque eso no pienso permitirlo ꟷel nudo que ya se situaba en su garganta se tensó, en espera de una respuesta._

* * *

ꟷEstoy bien, Golan ꟷGoten sonrió y llevó a su boca una cucharada del helado de chocolate derretido para que el niño no se preocupara.

ꟷ¡Qué bien! ꟷexclamó el pequeño luego de confirmar que su padre no se encontraba malꟷ. ¿Cuándo termines podremos terminar el entrenamiento? ꟷpreguntó emocionado de poder concretar su lección del díaꟷ. Quiero que mi mamá vea que soy muy fuerte ꟷagregó, creyendo que la mujer aún se encontraba por allí y que ella estaba de acuerdo con lo que había aprendido.

ꟷCreo que lo dejaremos para otro día, Golan ꟷsugirió tragando saliva y, de inmediato, se percató de la cara de confusión del pequeñoꟷ. Estoy algo cansado, lo siento ꟷexcusóꟷ. Pero… ¿qué te parece si vemos una película? ꟷagregó, intentado que el pequeño olvidara la idea del entrenamiento.

ꟷ¡Sí! ꟷGolan aceptó, dando un salto que lo llevó a tocar el techo de la casaꟷ. ¿Podemos ver una de terror? ꟷpreguntó ilusionado, a pesar de que su padre no se lo permitía debido al contenido de esa clase de filmes.

ꟷLa que tu elijas está bien ꟷGoten aceptó, sin poner objeciones.

Sin más, el pequeño salió disparado hacia la televisión para buscar en la plataforma de películas la que más le interesara. Sería la última oportunidad que tendría para pasar un momento así con su hijo; al menos por un tiempo. No tenía idea de lo que iba a ocurrir después de que Vhania se llevara a su hijo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que él iba a sufrir, tal como la demente se lo había afirmado.

Debía encontrar una forma razonable de hablar y llegar a un acuerdo con Vhania. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su pequeño, no después de que él había sido el rayo de luz que había llegado a iluminar su vida en un momento tan crítico. Golan significaba una de sus razones para seguir siendo mejor que el día anterior; él lo inspiraba, le recordaba la chispa infantil que había perdido en la transición a su adolescencia y adultez. Su hijo era un apoyo que ni siquiera Pares podía darle; era el que había llenado un vacío que sólo un hijo era capaz de ocupar, pues su amor lo había hecho entregarse y comprometerse para ser el padre que siempre deseó tener.

ꟷ¡Papá, quiero ver esta película! ꟷel pequeño irrumpió en los pensamientos de Goten, llevándolo a mirarloꟷ. Se llama 'La casa de los monstruos' ꟷinformó con una sonrisa.

ꟷEn seguida voy, Golan ꟷseñaló y luego dejó salir un sepulcral suspiro.

No iba a ser nada fácil despedirse de Golan. Aunque al principio de la travesía que lo había hecho vivir y él se había negado a hacerse cargo del niño, se había llevado una tremenda sorpresa al descubrir que la etapa de la paternidad no era tan mala como la pintaba; hasta se atrevía a afirmar que su hijo le había dado más lecciones y experiencias que cualquier aventura de su pasado, pues siempre tenía un punto de vista distinto, creativo e inocente que compartir con él.

No tenía duda de que Vhania era una bruja malvada como la de esos cuentos que a Golan tanto le gustaban escuchar antes de ir a dormir. A la mujer no le importaban los sentimientos de su hijo, sólo estaba viendo la situación por el lado de concretar la venganza que había maquinado mucho tiempo atrás, y no por el de proteger la integridad del pequeño.

ꟷOye, papá ꟷGolan tomó asiento en el sofá frente a la televisiónꟷ, ¿y mi mamá? ꟷpreguntó curioso.

Goten quedó pasmado ante el cuestionamiento de su hijo y sólo se limitó a relamer sus labios, pensando en una respuesta para contestar.

Cuando regresó a casa, no había dado ninguna explicación a Golan, sólo había argumentado haber terminado la charla con Vhania y, de inmediato, le había ofrecido al pequeño comer un poco del helado de la noche anterior, ya que sabría que eso los distraería un poco a ambos, sin embargo, él no lo había conseguido, pero había pensado que el niño había olvidado por unos instantes a la terrible mujer que parecía no tener corazón.

ꟷTuvo que irse ꟷrespondióꟷ. Mañana vendrá nuevamente ꟷpronunció a penas, sin ahondar en detalles.

Además de lidiar con su pena, seguramente tendría que responder las interrogantes de su hijo acerca de su ingrata madre. La raíz del meollo estaba en que la mujer se había empeñado en cumplir con un estúpido escarmiento que la vida ya se había ocupado de darle, sin necesidad de que ella se hubiera aparecido. El karma o las fuerzas del destino ya lo habían sorprendido en más de una ocasión con la llegada de Golan y, ahora, con la de Vhania, se estaba repitiendo la historia.

Aún podía recordar cuando el pequeño tocó a su puerta y lo abrazó con tanta intensidad que lo hizo sentir temeroso por la extraña estrechez que había sentido; recordaba el miedo que había provocado escuchar que aquel niño de cabello alborotado lo había llamado 'papá'; había sido todo un volcán de sensaciones que, en un inicio, no había sabido manejar y había terminado explotando, deseando que su hijo fuera a parar hasta un orfanato, con el afán de no enfrentar su realidad.

Pero cuando comprendió que la inoportuna aparición de Golan se había tratado de una prueba para reivindicar su camino, aceptó su misión como un padre soltero que debía comenzar a construir desde cero una relación estrecha y cariñosa con su hijo, pero, sobre todo, había aceptado que las cosas no eran nada fáciles, que para triunfar primero debía caer, levantarse y seguir con las heridas, las cuales irían sanando; y así había sido.

Estaba consciente de que Vhania tenía que regresar algún día y, cuando lo hizo, se había guardado una sarta de ofensas que había deseado espetarle en la cara. Los chantajes y amenazas de la mujer lo habían dejado atónito y no podía parar de pensar en su locura; ¿hasta dónde podía llegar el grado de maldad de una persona? Luego de conocerla a ella, sabía que no había un límite.

Sinceramente, no estaba preparado para despedirse de Golan, de hecho, jamás imaginó que se daría en aquellas circunstancias, bajo el amedrentamiento de la resentida de su madre.

ꟷPapá… ꟷGolan sostenía a su padre por el brazo, mientras escondía parte de su rostro detrás de éste.

ꟷ¿Qué pasa, Golan? ꟷGoten observó al pequeño, quien tenía el rostro lleno de dudas.

ꟷ¿Los monstruos existen? ꟷcuestionó temeroso, luego de acabar de ver la película que él mismo había escogido.

La intriga de Golan también lo había asaltado, haciéndolo reflexionar. Claro que los monstruos existían; tal vez no eran como la televisión y el cine los reflejaban, pero eran mucho peor; caminaban a la par con las demás personas por las calles, disfrazadas de corderos. Los monstruos de la vida real no atacaban por la espalda, lo hacían de frente para que el daño fuera certero, para que su víctima pudiera contemplar la cara de satisfacción que les provocaba hacerlos sufrir; tal como Vhania lo buscaba con él.

ꟷSólo existen en nuestra imaginación cuando tenemos miedo ꟷexplicó Goten, buscando desvanecer la idea de su hijoꟷ. Si eres fuerte y valiente, no habrá monstruos en ninguna parte ꟷsonrió, revolviendo el cabello de su pequeño, quien rio juguetonamente.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras hubiera pensado que era la ridiculez más grande que podía escuchar; pero no lo era para un niño que veía a su padre como un superhéroe, y esa era la magia de la infancia, la que anteponía los sueños e ilusiones sobre todas las cosas, la que hacía creer que los monstruos podían desaparecer si se era lo suficientemente valeroso como para luchar contra ellos.

Una vez resuelta su duda, Goten le informó al pequeño que había llegado la hora de tomar una ducha, por lo que Golan se puso de pie para ir directo al baño de su habitación. El chico sabía que, en menos de lo esperado, el niño gritaría su nombre para que lo ayudase a enjabonar su espalda y retirar perfectamente la espuma de su cabello, por lo que él también se dirigió al mismo lugar, atento a su llamado.

Esas pequeñas cosas que se habían integrado a su rutina diaria, convirtiéndose en acciones que, en cierto punto llegaron a la monotonía, hoy eran una despedida para él. No habría más entrenamientos, más helado, más películas o inspecciones a la hora del baño; no habría más momentos ocurrentes en los que Golan hiciera preguntas indiscretas o afirmaciones absurdas que lo hicieran reír. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de su hijo que el golpe de su separación sería duro.

Goten arremangó su camisa y entró al baño para ayudar a Golan, a quien siempre encontraba intentando rascar su espalda, pero, simplemente, no lo lograba. Cuando la ducha terminó, el chico envolvió al pequeño en una toalla y lo cargó para depositarlo en su cama; tomó ropa interior de su armario y se la tendió para que se la colocara, lo cual hizo con entusiasmo, presumiendo no equivocarse de hacerlo al revés como usualmente pasaba.

La noche estaba cada vez más cerca y eso significaba que la mañana también lo estaba. Seguramente, Vhania llegaría a primera hora y no habría 'pero' que valiera para evitar que se llevara a su hijo. No quería que las cosas se dieran por la fuerza; no iba a obligarla a declinar su decisión, ya que estaría recurriendo a las mismas artimañas violentas que ella había usado. Además, consideraba importante hablar con Golan respecto a la situación, pues necesitaba que estuviera enterado, al menos, de lo que iba a ocurrir en cuanto su madre volviera a aparecer.

ꟷGolan…

La voz de Goten atrapó la atención del niño, quien terminaba de ponerse un par de calcetines. El niño sacudió sus pies, sonriendo a su padre por lo que acababa de hacer, consiguiendo que el hombre no dejara de repartir inevitables sonrisas.

ꟷ¿Qué pasa, papá? ꟷrespondió, sin dejar de patalear.

ꟷVen ꟷindicó, tomando asiento en su cama, mientras palmeaba el lugar justo al lado de él, buscando que el pequeño se situara allíꟷ. Quiero decirte algo.

ꟷ¿Qué me quieres decir? ꟷpreguntó presuroso.

ꟷUn par de cosas que necesitas saber ꟷagregó, adentrándose sutilmente a la realidad.

ꟷEl señor Fukota dice que debemos saber muchas cosas para ser inteligentes ꟷañadió, citando las palabras que su tutor solía darle como una motivación.

ꟷPues… el señor Fukota tiene razón ꟷGoten se encogió de hombros, reconociendo que no había nada de malo con su enunciadoꟷ, pero yo quiero hablar contigo sobre tu mamá, tú y yo ꟷaclaró, dejando un poco de lado lo que le había dicho.

ꟷ¿Hmm? ꟷGolan alzó una ceja, confundido.

Si quería que Golan no malinterpretara las cosas, Goten debía explicar la situación con calma, aún cuando Vhania fuera a hacerlo, tomando en cuenta que la mujer nunca se había expresado negativamente de él frente al niño.

ꟷHace rato… tu mamá y yo estuvimos hablando de ti ꟷcomenzó y mordió su labio inferior, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para usarꟷ. Me dijo que hizo un viaje muy largo, ¿te acuerdas que tú me dijiste lo mismo? ꟷdenotó, recordando la razón por la que el niño argumentó haberlo buscado.

ꟷSí ꟷasintió el pequeño.

ꟷPues… como su viaje ya terminó y ella ya regresó, creo que tendrás que volver con ella ꟷseñaló, intentando ser cauteloso.

ꟷ¿Volver? ꟷGolan frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, señal de su incomprensión.

La parte difícil se había anticipado, dejando a Goten en aprietos. ¿Cómo podía hacerle saber a Golan que su madre buscaba separarlos? No sería sano para ninguno de los dos, pero era algo que debían afrontar con la mejor cara y para eso debía quedar en los mejores términos con Vhania.

ꟷAntes vivías con tu mamá, ¿verdad? ꟷGoten tomó al niño y lo sentó en su regazo, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

ꟷSí ꟷrespondió con regocijo, al sentir aquella cercanía con su padre.

ꟷBueno… pues ahora volverán a vivir juntos ꟷexplicó, manteniendo una sonrisa que quería quebrarseꟷ. Así como antes ꟷagregó, de igual forma.

Entonces, observó que algo en la mirada de Golan se apagó. Regresar a una vida que ya había dejado atrás significaba hacer un nuevo cambio, pero ¿qué era lo que eso implicaba?

ꟷ¿Por qué, papá? ꟷel pequeño parpadeó un par de veces, sin despegar la mirada de Goten.

Luchando para que las lágrimas no se derramaran de sus ojos, Goten palmeó ligeramente la espalda de su hijo. Golan necesitaba apoyo, pero él necesitaba fuerzas para dárselo; juntos habían construido un lazo que sólo ellos eran capaces de entender, la conexión que los unía, los juegos de miradas con los que delataban su complicidad, los gestos que intercambiaban en donde decían más de mil palabras y una larga lista de ademanes que sólo ambos conocían; por eso, ahora necesitaba que su vínculo se mantuviera tan sólido como habían logrado establecerlo para que consiguieran permanecer en calma.

ꟷGolan, ¿te acuerdas en qué trabajo? ꟷcuestionó Goten, abriéndose camino en la conversación.

ꟷ¡Eres un abogado! ꟷrespondió rápidamente, sintiendo orgullo por la profesión de su padre.

ꟷAsí es ꟷconfirmó Gotenꟷ. Y una de las cosas que hacen algunos abogados es cuidar a las familias, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

ꟷHmmm… ꟷel niño colocó su dedo índice en el mentón, pensando en su respuestaꟷ. No ꟷconfesó.

ꟷBueno, pues… cuando los papás tienen un hijo, pero no viven juntos ꟷargumentó, con paciencia, intentando que el niño comprendiera sus palabras, manejando la situación de manera que Golan la asimilaraꟷ, así como tu mamá y yo, el hijo tiene que ir a vivir con su mamá ꟷañadió.

ꟷ¿Y si dejas de ser abogado puedo vivir contigo?

La interrogante de Golan había asaltado a Goten de manera inesperada. Si las cosas pudieran arreglarse de aquella manera, todo sería fácil y los niños podrían elegir lo que ellos consideraran correcto; sin embargo, la vida real era más complicada e injusta.

ꟷMe gustaría que así fuera, Golan ꟷenunció, rechazando indirectamente la pregunta del pequeñoꟷ. Pero… aunque vivas con tu mamá en otro lugar, tu y yo podemos seguir viéndonos ꟷafirmó, dudando que eso fuera posible luego de su discusión con Vhania.

ꟷPero… ¿entonces ya no vamos a entrenar? ꟷGolan comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que significaba no estar más con su padreꟷ. ¿Y tampoco vamos a ver películas juntos?

ꟷClaro que podemos seguirlo haciendo ꟷGoten seguía cuestionándose si eso era posibleꟷ, pero sólo cuando nos veamos.

ꟷ¿Y podemos vernos todos los días? ꟷcada pregunta hacía que Goten repensara sus respuestas.

ꟷNo lo creo ꟷel chico mordió su labio inferior y luego tragó salivaꟷ. Tal vez podamos hacerlo los fines de semana ꟷdijo, en un intento se sugerenciaꟷ. Ya lo hablaremos mañana con tu mamá ꟷpronunció, buscando dejar atrás esa conversación que seguiría escarbando más de lo debido si continuaban con ellaꟷ. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a preparar la cena? ꟷinvitó, poniéndose de pie, mientras cargaba al pequeño con él.

ꟷ¡Sí! ꟷaceptó, olvidando rápidamente lo que había hablado con su padreꟷ. ¿Podemos cenar hamburguesas? ꟷpropuso, anhelando una respuesta positiva al respecto.

ꟷPor supuesto que sí ꟷseñaló Goten sin objeciones.

No importaba lo que tuviera qué hacer con tal de cocinar las hamburguesas que Golan había propuesto; lo único que quería era complacerlo y que se llevara un buen sabor de boca de la estancia que había pasado en casa de los Son, que los recuerdos agradables trascendieran y siempre sonriera cuando pensara cuánto había pasado en compañía de su padre y sus abuelos.

Goten sabía que estaba siendo muy drástico, pero sentía que la partida de su hijo sería como una despedida definitiva; quería engañarse y creer que tendría la oportunidad de ver crecer de cerca a su hijo, pero temía que Vhania no fuera a permitirlo.

Golan sugirió a su padre buscar una receta de hamburguesas en Internet y, con ayuda de un video, reunieron todos los ingredientes necesarios para prepararlas. Milk no protestó al ver el desastre que había quedado en la cocina al terminar, al contrario, felicitó a su hijo y su nieto por lo deliciosa que había quedado la cena; Goku había hecho lo mismo y ambos chicos se sintieron orgullosos de su logro.

Finalmente, la hora de dormir había llegado. Goten no permitía que Golan estuviera despierto después de las 9:30 p.m., por lo que lo llevó a su habitación y lo arropó como usualmente lo hacía; depositó un beso de buenas noches en su frente y apagó la luz para salir del cuarto e ir a donde sus padres se encontraban.

Su cara revelaba todo lo que estaba en su interior se escondía. Estaba furioso, frustrado, lleno de cólera por no poder pensar claramente ante la terrible situación que tenía enfrente. Vhania iba conseguir salirse con la suya y nadie podría ayudarlo; sólo le quedaba ampararse bajo los deseos de la mujer.

ꟷEstá por demás mencionar que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, ¿cierto? ꟷexclamó Goku, colocando una mano encima del hombro de su afligido hijo.

ꟷGracias, papá ꟷrespondió, sin tener el valor de mirarlo.

Milk y Goku también se encontraban tristes. Se habían enterado que tenían un nieto y se habían encariñado demasiado con él; les había devuelto una alegría que habían creído haber perdido mucho tiempo atrás y, sin duda, la casa se sentiría como abandonada sin las risas y travesuras que el pequeño repartía por todo el hogar.

Goten observó la angustia en el rostro de sus padres y se disculpó con ellos para retirarse de la sala, sin embargo, no objetó hacia dónde se dirigía, pero intuyeron que buscaba encontrarse sólo, ya que salió por la puerta principal y Goku alcanzó a escuchar que su hijo alzó el vuelo con velocidad.

Mientras el viento golpeaba su cara, las lágrimas de Goten no se hicieron esperar, derramándose y perdiéndose en el aire. No podía creer que algo tan pequeño, algo que, al principio consideró insignificante, lo había hecho demasiado feliz. Golan era la razón por la que él se había hecho más fuerte emocionalmente, había cambiado su perspectiva sobre la vida y le había llenado el corazón. ¿Cómo iba a decirle adiós sin sentir que el alma se le salía del cuerpo?

Cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de casa, Goten tocó tierra y cayó sobre sus rodillas, golpeando el suelo con los puños. Jamás se había sentido tan débil, tan vacío, tan perdido; estaba consciente de que había cometido demasiados errores en su vida y haberse metido con Vhania había sido uno de ellos, pero Golan había nacido de ese arranque combinado con el alcohol y la pasión; ese niño había sido el producto de una de las tantas juergas de su adolescencia y él no tenía la culpa de tener unos padres tan irresponsables como los que se cargaba.

Goten pasó la noche en vela, encima de una gran montaña formada por piedras. Había permanecido inmóvil, pensando en el momento que no podía evitar y que cada vez estaba más latente. Sacudiendo sus ropas, se preparó para regresar a casa y, cuando arribó a su hogar, se encontró con su madre preparando el desayuno. No hizo falta cuestionarla para saber que su padre y el pequeño seguían dormidos, por lo que pasó de largo y fue a su habitación para corroborar que Golan aún se encontraba en la cama.

Por su parte, entró al baño y enjuagó su cara para quitarle el mal aspecto que tenía; sus ojos estaban hinchados y había ojeras instaladas debajo de ellos, su cabello estaba sucio y revuelto, además, parecía que lo había arrollado un camión, pues sus prendas estaban manchadas y arrugadas. No estaba dispuesto a ducharse en esos instantes; temía que Vhania llegara y tomara arbitrariamente a su hijo para sacarlo de allí, por lo que prefería esperar a enfrentar a la mujer, sin importar en la situación que se encontraba.

ꟷ¿Papá?

Sin esperarlo, la vocecilla de Golan se escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giró sobre sus talones y observó al niño adormilado, restregando uno de sus ojos mientras bostezaba. Quería guardar esa imagen en su mente para siempre, pero también quería que no fuera la última vez que pudiera contemplar esa escena.

Quería seguir viendo a su hijo crecer, quería que fuera un guerrero como todos los de su raza, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y poder recuperar todos esos años en los que no se había enterado de su existencia y, quería que cuando llegara el momento de madurar, no equivocara el camino, así como le había ocurrido a él.

ꟷBuenos días, Golan ꟷsaludó, Goten con una sonrisa.

El pequeño lo observó y, aún con el aturdimiento de sus horas de sueño, se percató de que algo no andaba bien con su padre.

ꟷPapá, ¿estás enfermo? ꟷpreguntó, diagnosticándolo con base en su apariencia.

ꟷEh… no ꟷGoten necesitaba una excusa inmediata para que Golan no se preocuparaꟷ, no dormí bien anoche ꟷargumentó.

ꟷPareces un zombie ꟷel pequeño rio entre dientes, burlándose de la fachada de su padre.

ꟷ¿Ah, sí? ꟷcuestionó, alzando una cejaꟷ. ¿Sabes qué hacen los zombies? ꟷle preguntó, poniéndolo en jaque.

ꟷHmmm… no ꟷrespondió con seriedad.

ꟷ¡Se comen el cerebro de los humanos! ꟷgritó, comenzando a perseguir al pequeño por toda la habitación.

Los gritos de Golan y los sonidos de Goten imitando aquellos personajes ficticios retumbaron por toda la pieza, haciendo de aquel episodio un último juego, sin saber que se trataba de eso, pues, lo que el chico tanto había querido evitar con todas sus fuerzas, inminentemente ocurrió.

Milk entró a la habitación sin tocar la puerta y se encontró con la escena que su hijo y su nieto estaban dando; ambos estaban felices, jugando como cualquier mañana de un fin de semana, pero al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer, todo se detuvo y Goten adivinó de lo que se trataba.

ꟷMamá… ꟷbalbuceó en voz baja, deteniendo su persecución.

Por el semblante de Milk, no hacían falta palabras para expresar lo que estaba pasando.

ꟷHijo… la mamá de Golan acaba de llegar ꟷinformó.

El pequeño se sorprendió al instante, sin embargo, no corrió a recibirla como había ocurrido el día anterior.

Goten asintió y sonrió a su madre. Debía actuar con normalidad si quería ver a Golan tranquilo, pues, su hijo no era nada tonto, sabía que algo lo estaba inquietando.

ꟷGracias, mamá ꟷpronunció con un nudo en la gargantaꟷ. ¿Podrías decirle que estamos con ella en un segundo?

ꟷClaro, hijo ꟷaceptó la mujer, devolviéndole una sonrisa a la fuerza.

Milk cerró la puerta cuando salió de la habitación. Goten giró su cuerpo para encarar a su hijo y lo encontró confuso y con incertidumbre en el rostro. Jamás había visto aquella en su pequeño, una preocupada y temerosa a la vez.

ꟷGolan ꟷGoten llamó serenamente al niñoꟷ. Tenemos que ir con tu mamá ꟷenunció de la misma manera.

El chiquillo no dijo nada, lo cual extrañó a Goten; ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con él? ¿No se suponía que se había alegrado por el regreso de su madre?

El padre tomó a su hijo de la mano y abandonaron el cuarto para dirigirse a la sala en donde se encontraba Vhania. La mujer estaba cruzada de brazos y movía uno de sus pies incesantemente a modo de desesperación, mientras miraba en dirección contraria a la que los dos hombres provenían, sin embargo, alguno de sus sentidos la alertó sobre sus presencias, mirándolos fijamente posicionarse frente a ella.

ꟷHola, Vhania ꟷsaludó Goten, tomando una bocanada de aire.

ꟷHola ꟷrespondió secamente al hombre, pero después se dirigió al pequeñoꟷ. Hola, Golan ꟷpronunció con obvia dulzuraꟷ, ¿cómo estás, mi amor?

ꟷHola, mamá ꟷcontestó, pareciendo poner una barrera entre ellos, lo cual fue percibido por Vhania.

ꟷ¿Sucede algo, Golan? ꟷcuestionó sin miramientos.

El niño no respondió y se escondió detrás de la pierna de su padre, lo cual hizo que la mujer frunciera el entrecejo, sospechando que Goten había hecho algo en su contra para que su hijo reaccionara de esa manera.

ꟷGolan, ¿estás bien? ꟷpreguntó Goten, arrodillándose para ponerse a la altura de su hijo.

El pequeño continuó enmudecido y negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Goten frunció ligeramente el entrecejo e ignoró a Vhania y su pesada mirada que parecía penetrarle la nuca; la madre de su hijo era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos al ver que su pequeño se encontraba mal por alguna razón que desconocía.

ꟷ¿Qué te pasa, mi vida? ꟷinesperadamente, Vhania se colocó a un lado de Goten, ahora siendo ella quien lo ignorabaꟷ. Ya estoy aquí, no tienes por qué estar triste ꟷargumentó, creyendo que la actitud del niño se debía a haberla extrañadoꟷ, además, hoy vamos a regresar a casa juntos ꟷinformó, pensando que eso sería la solución para levantar su ánimo.

Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, Golan comenzó a sollozar y sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, desatando un llanto desgarrador que helaba la sangre de cualquiera. Vhania retrocedió por un instante, pero se plantó firmemente, buscando que su hijo se detuviera.

ꟷGolan, no tienes por qué llorar ꟷexplicó, sin saber el por qué lo hacíaꟷ. ¿No te pone feliz que ahora vas a vivir conmigo? ꟷpreguntó con altanería, como si eso fuese a surtir efecto en élꟷ. ¿No te acuerdas lo bonito que la pasábamos cuando jugábamos juntos?

La intención de Vhania era menospreciar a Goten sin decirlo abiertamente a Golan, pero sólo estaba logrando empeorar la situación, pues seguía llorando a grito abierto.

ꟷGolan, sabes que no me gusta hablarte de esta manera, pero necesito que dejes de llorar y de hacer berrinches ꟷmasculló entre dientes, comenzando a perder la corduraꟷ. Es hora de irnos, así que despídete de tu papá ꟷlo tomó de la mano y se puso de pie para impulsarlo, sin embargo, la fuerza del menor la sobrepasó al soltarse de ella y mandarla de nuevo al suelo, dejándola atónita.

Goten observó la escena y tratando de evitar que el niño hiciera algo que pusiera más furiosa a Vhania y tuviera consecuencias peores, tomó a Golan por los hombros y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos estaban tristes y podía entender por qué; era normal que los pequeños externaran su coraje a través de llantos y rabietas al no poder encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar lo que sentían.

ꟷGolan, tranquilo ꟷpidió Goten con apacibilidad, evitando sonar igual que Vhaniaꟷ. No tenías qué hacer eso con tu madre ꟷreprendió, sin ser bruscoꟷ. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? ꟷpreguntó y sonrió disimuladamente al pequeño. Golan asintió y lo ayudó a limpiar las lágrimas que había en su rostroꟷ. Ahora vas a regresar a vivir con mamá, pero eso no significa que tú y yo no volveremos a vernos ꟷexplicó, mirando de reojo a Vhania.

Golan comenzó a hipar y sus labios temblaron.

ꟷPapi… ꟷbalbuceó el pequeño, sin saber qué más decir.

ꟷTranquilo… ꟷvolvió a pronunciar y Goten lo abrazóꟷ, no pasa nada ꟷseñaló, sin tomarle importancia a la mujer que estaba cerca de élꟷ. No tiene nada de malo que llores, pero… dime, ¿por qué lo estás haciendo? ꟷel hombre sobó la espalda de su hijo, intentando reconfortarlo.

Pero Golan continuó sollozando mientras se aferraba al cuello de su padre. Un hueco se instaló en el pecho de Goten cada que sentía al niño envolverlo con más fuerza, reconociendo que el pequeño estaba triste y lastimado.

ꟷNo me quiero ir ꟷmurmuró entre su llanto, al oído de su padre.

Y, sin poder contener todo lo que él también estaba acumulando en su interior, aquello desató las lágrimas de Goten, dejándose llevar por la corriente de sus sentimientos.

ꟷGolan… ꟷGoten tenía la voz enronquecida y quebrada a causa de su dolorꟷ. Eres un niño muy fuerte ꟷenunció, empujándolo ligeramente para que lo observaraꟷ, ¿te acuerdas cuando te dije que ibas a ser más fuerte que yo? Pues, ahora lo eres ꟷafirmóꟷ. Eres un guerrero _Siayiajin_ ꟷrio por lo bajo, contagiando al niñoꟷ, y nunca olvides que nuestra raza siempre estará conectada por el corazón y el espíritu que nos hace ser más y más fuertes ꟷel hombre tocó el pecho del pequeño, señalando aquel órgano que había mencionadoꟷ. Y, aunque no estemos juntos, podrás sentirme cerca con sólo pensar en mí, así como yo lo haré contigo ꟷlimpió sus lágrimas y luego hizo lo mismo con las de Golanꟷ. Yo siempre seré tu papá y tú siempre serás mi hijo; eso nunca va a cambiar por más lejos que estemos ꟷdeclaró, volviendo a quebrar su vozꟷ. Nunca olvides que eres mi más grande orgullo ꟷrecalcó cada palabra para que pudiera sentir que era verdadꟷ. Te amo y nunca lo dudes ꟷobjetó los sentimientos a flor de pielꟷ, y cuando me necesites iré, si es necesario, hasta el fin del mundo para protegerte ꟷfinalizó, volviendo a abrazar al niño en el aire, permitiendo que los dos soltaran cuanto llanto desearan.

Golan no dejaba de hipar, pues su corta edad no había sido un impedimento para que comprendiera a la perfección las palabras que su padre le había dedicado. Con él había aprendido a ser más fuerte, más audaz, más responsable y, sobre todo, a ser un guerrero; él era un guerrero e iba a luchar para que Goten siguiera estando orgulloso de él.

ꟷYa es hora de irse ꟷseñaló Goten, eliminando las lágrimas del rostro de Golan con sus manosꟷ. Prométeme que vas a portarte bien y vas a hacer caso a su mamá ꟷpidió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

ꟷSí, papá ꟷpronunció aún consternado, pero con más calma que antes.

Goten asintió y besó la frente de su hijo sellando aquella despedida. Cuando dio medio vuelta para encarar a Vhania y despedirse de su hijo, su mirada se sorprendió al ver los ojos de la mujer, cargados de lágrimas. Aún cuando se había demostrado frívola e indiferente desde que ella había regresado, descubrió que algo en su interior se había removido y no sabía si había sido a causa de la tristeza de su hijo o al haberlo escuchado a él.

ꟷGoten… ꟷlo llamó de repente, sin lograr que su voz permaneciera firme.

Entonces, Vhania estiró sus brazos y Goten supo que debía entregar a Golan.

* * *

Espero sus opiniones respecto al capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	12. Epílogo

El cielo azul estaba despejado y sólo el imponente resplandor del sol se situaba en él. Los árboles movían su follaje gracias al fresco viento primaveral que soplaba ligeramente y era un placer ver cómo la brisa acariciaba el pasto del suelo.

Pares sonrió al contemplar el paisaje natural que la rodeaba e inhaló el aire limpio que lo acompañaba. Se sentía tan bien estar disfrutando de las maravillas que podían encontrar en el medio ambiente, sin alteraciones humanas o ruidos molestos de las grandes urbes.

Con delicadeza, acomodó uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja y luego sonrió ampliamente al percibir la paz y tranquilidad que se podía respirar en ese lugar. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, era capaz de cambiarlo todo con tal de pasar el resto de su vida allí, rodeada de la esplendorosa flora que adornaba ese campo.

De pronto, sintió que un par de brazos la rodearon con fuerza por detrás, a la altura de la cintura y, con ello, se situó un cuerpo que conocía a la perfección con cada uno de sus sentidos; se atrevía a asegurar que era capaz de reconocer aquella piel sin necesidad de tocarla, aquel masculino almizcle sin siquiera olerlo.

Sonrió instantáneamente al sentir un fugaz beso en uno de sus hombros desnudos, provocando que un cosquilleo recorriera toda su columna. Soltó una risilla como cuan niña traviesa y, después, sintió que aquellos labios hicieron contacto con una de sus sienes, causando que aquel cosquilleo volviera a viajar a través de su cuerpo.

ꟷ¿Te he dicho que me encantas? ꟷle susurró al oído.

ꟷMuchas, muchas veces ꟷadmitió Pares, regalando una sonrisa al aire.

ꟷ¿Te molestaría si lo repito? ꟷpreguntó Goten seductivamente.

ꟷPor supuesto que no ꟷaceptó riendo despacio y juguetonamente.

ꟷSiendo así... ꟷGoten rodeó a Pares y se colocó frente a ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos; la tomó de las manos y entrelazó sus dedosꟷ. Me encantas, me fascinas, ¡me vuelves loco! ꟷgritó a los cuatro vientos, con una voz gutural.

Pares volvió a reír y, como pudo, abrazó a Goten por el pecho, apegando su mejilla a él. Eran felices, a decir verdad, demasiado. Habían unido sus vidas en matrimonio algunos años atrás, comenzando una nueva etapa en la que habían decidido tomar los errores del pasado como un punto de partida para iniciar desde cero, alimentando día con día el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Después, habían llegado los hijos, formando así una familia que sólo les había traído dicha y felicidad; y, para su desgracia o fortuna, habían procreado a dos hermosas niñas que eran todo su mundo y, en esos instantes, Pares cargaba otra pequeña en su abultado vientre de 20 semanas, siendo la tercera hija que esperaban juntos.

Goten acarició la espalda de Pares y luego llevó su mano hasta el mentón de la mujer para amarlo y poder alcanzar sus dulces labios. Se besaron lentamente, palpando la carnosidad de sus bocas, saboreando hasta el más mínimo rincón de las mismas.

ꟷ¡Iugh! ꟷun conjunto de voces repudió el acto que la pareja intercambiaba, causando que detuvieran su beso.

Pares y Goten dirigieron sus miradas al lado contrario de donde se situaban, descubriendo a sus hijos con una expresión de disgusto; ¿cuándo dejarían de hacer tanto escándalo por verlos intercambiar un simple beso?

ꟷLos esposos se dan besos, es algo normal ꟷreprochó Goten, frunciendo el entrecejo.

ꟷ¿Pero por qué tienen que besarse enfrente de nosotros? ꟷreplicó Hirka sacando la lenguaꟷ. Sus babas se mezclan y es asqueroso ꟷla pequeña se cruzó de brazos.

ꟷMe alegra que los besos te parezcan asquerosos ꟷGoten cambió su expresión y sonrióꟷ. Entonces, jamás tendrás permiso de tener un novio ꟷsentenció, sabiendo que en un futuro tendría que enfrentarse a las hormonas alborotadas de su pequeña hija.

ꟷA mí también me alegra que no tenga permiso de tener novio, porque de ser así, ese chico tendría que tener primero una plática con su hermano mayor.

Goten sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su hijo y dirigió su mirada hacia dónde él se encontraba. Golan sonrió en complicidad con su padre, reconociendo que, cualquier chico que quisiera acercarse a su hermana menor, tendría primero que soportar el duro carácter de la pequeña.

ꟷ¡Pues no me interesa tener un novio! ꟷla castaña de 9 años torció los labios, haciéndose la indiferente y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pechoꟷ, además, yo soy muy fuerte y sé cuidarme sola.

ꟷ¡Yo también soy muy fuerte! ꟷagregó Lot, haciendo a un lado la idea de su hermanaꟷ, pero yo sí quiero tener novio ꟷrio por lo bajo de manera coqueta.

ꟷTú eres la menos indicada para estar pensando en tener un novio ꟷmasculló Goten entre dientesꟷ. Sólo tienes 7 años, Lot ꟷseñaló, resaltando la poca edad que tenía la niña.

ꟷ¡Ay, papá! ꟷreplicó la niña, cruzándose de brazos igual que su hermana.

ꟷTu papá tiene razón ꟷinterrumpió Paresꟷ, aún eres muy pequeña para tener un novio ꟷapoyó la idea de Goten, con más tranquilidadꟷ. Y, cuando estés grande, ya hablaremos de eso ꟷla mujer acaricio la cabellera de su hija con dulzura.

ꟷYa soy grande, mamá ꟷargumentó Lot, defendiendo su postura.

Sin embargo, por más años que pasaran, aquellas niñas siempre serían sus pequeñas. Hirka y Lot eran una combinación exacta de los genes de Goten y Pares, resultando castañas como su madre, pero con los ojos tan oscuros como los de su padre; habían heredado el carácter tenaz del guerrero y la nobleza de la mujer. Ambas eran la razón de ser de esa familia, eran el pilar principal que los mantenía al pie del cañón luchando para ver siempre su sonrisa.

ꟷYo no veo a ninguna adulta, sólo a dos enanas caprichosas que nunca paran de gritar y hacer travesuras ꟷGolan sonrió y, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, cargó a las dos niñas y colocó una en cada hombro.

ꟷ¡Golan! ꟷexclamaron las dos entre risas, abrazándose del cuello de su hermano mayor, quien daba vueltas con ellas en el aire.

Mientras observaban la escena, Goten se acercó sigilosamente a Pares y la tomó de la mano, mirándola de reojo para percatarse de su reacción. La mujer se sonrojó, sin embargo, evitó hacer algún comentario al respecto, prefirió disfrutar del bello momento que estaban pasando juntos. No había duda de que habían formado una hermosa familia que era su más grande tesoro y, por lo que restaba a los otros integrantes, Milk y Goku también estaban contentos al saber que, finalmente, la vida de su hijo estaba en paz, sin más problemas o conflictos, sólo le quedaba preocuparse por seguir haciendo felices a las personas que lo rodeaban, como lo había hecho durante los últimos años.

ꟷ¿Te he dicho cuánto me fascina ver a nuestros hijos alegres? ꟷpreguntó inesperadamente Pares.

ꟷEn la última hora, no mucho ꟷadmitió Goten, entre risasꟷ. Pero… tengo que admitir que me encanta estar así con ustedes ꟷfinalmente la miró y ella hizo lo mismoꟷ, sólo nosotros, conviviendo, estando unidos por el amor que nos tenemos.

ꟷY así seguirá siendo por siempre ꟷafirmó la mujer, regalándole una sonrisa a su esposo.

Pero el momento mágico de Pares y Goten se terminó en cuanto escucharon un estruendo a un par de metros de distancia. Lograron observar a Lot en el aire con una esfera de energía en su mano y su ceño estaba pronunciadamente fruncido. Al parecer, alguno de sus hermanos la había hecho enojar y había recurrido a sus habilidades para defenderse.

ꟷ¡Lot, bájate de ahí! ꟷexigió Pares con molestia.

La pequeña hizo caso a su madre, sin embargo, no cambió su expresión. Lot corrió hasta donde se encontraba su padre, buscando refugio entre sus brazos, pues Golan la había llamado 'bruja' y Hirka se había reído de ello, por lo que había atacado a sus hermanos para demostrarles que ella no era lo que habían dicho.

ꟷSabes que eres una princesa, ¿verdad? ꟷpronunció Goten, intentando calmar el puchero que la pequeña hacíaꟷ. No le hagas caso a tus hermanos ꟷpidió pacíficamenteꟷ, pero, aún así, hablaré con ellos para que dejen de llamarte de esa manera, ¿de acuerdo? ꟷla pequeña asintió y fue hacia donde su madre se encontraba para acompañarla.

Goten comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a Golan y a Hirka. Los dos sabían que su padre los reprendería por haber molestado a Lot, pero, simplemente, había sido una broma entre hermanos.

ꟷHirka, ve con tu mamá ꟷseñaló Goten de manera serena.

Golan mordió su labio, pensando que el reproche completo sería para él, no obstante, su padre no se encontraba a solas con él para propinarle un regaño.

ꟷEra un juego, papá ꟷel muchacho se excusó, antes de que su padre pudiera recriminarle algo.

ꟷLo sé ꟷGoten soltó un suspiroꟷ, y sé cómo es Lot de aprehensiva ꟷadmitió, chasqueando su lenguaꟷ. Pero, no quiero hablar contigo sobre eso ꟷreveló, causando sorpresa en su hijoꟷ, así que… acompáñame.

ꟷSí ꟷGolan aceptó, intrigado por lo que su papá fuera a decir.

Sin avisar, Goten emprendió el vuelo y Golan dudó un momento en hacerlo, sin embargo, imitó la acción de su padre, yendo detrás de él.

ꟷ¿A dónde vamos? ꟷGolan estaba evidentemente impaciente.

ꟷNo te preocupes, no comas ansias ꟷrespondió Goten con una sonrisa.

Golan alzó una ceja y, de pronto, observó a su padre descender a un lugar muy parecido al que se encontraban antes con Pares y sus hermanas. Cuando ambos tocaron tierra firme, los nervios de el chico aumentaron al ver cómo su padre no dejaba de sonreír, lo cual lo hacía pensar que estaba tramando algo no muy bueno para él.

ꟷ¿Por fin me dirás para qué vinimos hasta este lugar? ꟷpreguntó, al borde de los nervios.

Goten miró severamente a Golan y éste tembló. No recordaba haber hecho algo malo como para que su padre lo regañara, a excepción de lo que le había dicho a su hermana menor. Pero, de un momento a otro, la cara del hombre cambió, suavizando sus facciones.

ꟷFeliz cumpleaños, hijo ꟷenunció, yendo directo al grano.

Golan lanzó un largo suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado de saber la verdad.

ꟷGracias, papá ꟷel chico relamió sus labios y abrazó al hombre frente a él.

Goten recibió a Golan en sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza. Saber que su hijo estaba cumpliendo 17 años lo hacía sentirse viejo, pero sumamente orgulloso de lo quese había convertido aquel chiquillo travieso, en un hombre fuerte y aguerrido.

ꟷSé que voy a sonar algo cursi, pero… para mi siempre vas a ser un niño, Golan ꟷexpresó su padre, recordando con nostalgia la infancia de su hijo.

ꟷ¿Aunque sea un adulto? ꟷGolan rio ante el comentario de Goten.

ꟷAunque tengas 40 años, Golan ꟷGoten reafirmó su expresión.

ꟷMe queda claro ꟷel chico volvió a reír y palmeó la espalda de su padreꟷ. Gracias por siempre estar para mí, papá ꟷagradeció, sin saber exactamente qué hacerꟷ, eres mi ejemplo a seguir ꟷdeclaró, causando que las mejillas de su padre se encendieran.

ꟷEh… ꟷGoten rascó su nuca con nerviosismoꟷ, creo que no estaba preparado para escuchar eso ꟷadmitióꟷ. No soy el mejor ejemplo que podamos decir ꟷrio con pena.

ꟷSabes que lo que haya pasado hace muchos años ya no importa ꟷenunció Golan, refiriéndose al momento en que él llegó a su vidaꟷ. Después de todo, mi mamá comprendió que lo mejor para todos era dejar atrás esa estúpida venganza.

Goten asintió y llevó su mirada al suelo.

ꟷNo sé qué hubiera hecho si tu madre te hubiera separado definitivamente de mi lado ꟷagregó, comenzando a escarbar en el pasado.

ꟷAunque hubiese sido un niño, yo no lo hubiera permitido, papá ꟷaseguró Golan, buscando reconfortar la nostalgia de su padre.

Goten frunció sus labios y, nuevamente, abrazó a su hijo. Vhania se había apiadado de ambos; había ablandado su corazón y cedido a su capricho, demostrando que, después de todo, no era tan egoísta y frívola como lo había demostrado cuando había llegado reclamando a su hijo hacía 10 años atrás.

ꟷEstoy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre, Golan ꟷseñaló Goten de repente.

Ahora, fueron las mejillas de Golan las que se sonrosaron al escuchar a su padre. Goten no decía aquello con frecuencia, de hecho, el sentimiento con el que lo había hecho había provocado que sintiera su cuerpo estremecerse. Su padre era como ningún otro, lo apoyaba en cualquier decisión que tomaba, lo alentaba para no dejarse rendir, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y seguía aprendiendo de él día con día.

ꟷNo, papá ꟷseñaló Golan, dejando a Goten confundidoꟷ. Yo soy el que debe decirte que estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti ꟷobjetó, sonriendo a sus piesꟷ. Me da algo de pena decirlo, pero… ꟷrascó su nuca, conectando en su mente las palabras que buscaba expresarꟷ, quiero que sepas que eres el mejor padre del mundo ꟷafirmó, mirando a su padre con vergüenzaꟷ, eres un gran hombre al que admiro y respeto profundamente ꟷdeclaró con sinceridadꟷ. Me alegra que, a pesar del paso de los años, te sigas preocupando por mi y sigas siendo mi cómplice en esta vida.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Goten y, sin poder evitarlo, moqueó fuerte y luego lanzó una risa nerviosa. Había quedado anonadado con la declaración de su hijo y no había manera adecuada de expresar lo que le había hecho sentir. Golan era la prueba viviente que podía relatar cómo había reivindicado su vida, cómo se había convertido en el padre de familia que era en ese instante y jamás le alcanzaría el tiempo para poder agradecérselo.

ꟷGracias.

Goten no pudo decir más y Golan tampoco se lo pidió hacerlo; le bastaba haber dicho lo que sentía y que él lo hubiera escuchado.

ꟷ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más aquí? ꟷpreguntó Golan.

ꟷClaro ꟷaceptó Goten, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Golan sonrió y comenzó a caminar para explorar el lugar. Había algunos arbustos con flores que nunca había visto, uno que otro pájaro trinaba alrededor y la sombra que reflejaban los árboles era tan acogedora que, sin problemas, podía quedarse dormido debajo de ella.

ꟷJuntaré un par de estas flores para regalárselas a Pares y a mis hermanas ꟷinformó Golan, comenzando a recolectar unas cuantas.

ꟷAnda ꟷGoten asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando el chico terminó de recoger las flores, Goten y él regresaron al lugar en donde habían dejado a las tres mujeres. Al verlos, no habían parado de cuestionarlos sobre a dónde habían ido, qué habían hecho y por qué habían tardado tanto, sin embargo, los dos sólo se limitaron a enunciar que habían tenido que arreglar un asunto de hombres.

Golan entregó las flores a Pares, Hirka y Lot. Las tres se emocionaron y agradecieron al chico por su detalle, sin embargo, ellas también habían preparado una sorpresa para él y, como se trataba de un regalo de cumpleaños, le pidieron cerrar los ojos, pero lo descubrieron abriéndolos cuando se encontraban a punto de entregarle una caja decorada, por lo que ataron un pañuelo alrededor de sus ojos para conservar la sorpresa.

ꟷ¡No es justo! ꟷGolan se quejóꟷ. No volveré a abrir los ojos ꟷexplicóꟷ, quítenme esta cosa, Lot la ató demasiado fuerte ꟷvolvió a replicar, tratando de aflojar un poco el nudo detrás de su cabeza.

ꟷ¡No, hasta que hayas abierto tu regalo! ꟷrespondió la responsable de la queja de Golan.

ꟷEspero que valga la pena ꟷfarfulló, comenzando a desesperarse.

ꟷEstoy seguro de que te gustará ꟷseñaló una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los que se encontraban antes ahí.

ꟷ¿¡Abuelo!? ꟷpreguntó Golan emocionado

ꟷ¿Qué tal, Golan? ꟷGoku rió.

ꟷ¿Ya puedo abrir mi regalo? ꟷpreguntó el chico con impaciencia.

ꟷAdelante ꟷindicó Pares, esperando ver la reacción de Golan.

Aún con los ojos vendados, Golan sacudió la caja que tenía entre sus manos para intentar escuchar lo que había dentro de ella y hacerse alguna idea de lo que sería su regalo. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer ruido en el interior, pero el contenido tenía algo de peso. Con cuidado, retiró la envoltura del regalo y, luego, destapó la caja; Golan usó sus manos para tocar el interior, percatándose que había algo suave allí.

ꟷ¿Qué es? ꟷpreguntó intrigado.

ꟷDestapa tus ojos y velo por ti mismo ꟷenunció Goten.

Con rapidez, Golan se deshizo de la venda que envolvía sus ojos y, al hacerlo, no podía creer lo que veía. Toda su vida había deseado tener un _dogi_ igual al de su padre y su abuelo y, finalmente, habían cumplido su sueño.

ꟷ¿Y…? ꟷpreguntó Milk, quien había permanecido callada durante todo el tiempoꟷ, ¿te gustó?

ꟷGustarme es poco ꟷGolan sonrióꟷ. ¡Me encantó! ꟷdijo, sacándolo de la caja para extenderlo y mirarlo por completo.

ꟷEso es bueno ꟷGoku volvió a reírꟷ, ahora podrás entrenar con el mismo traje que nosotros.

ꟷEse _dogi_ ya es toda una leyenda, Golan ꟷbromeó Gohan, quien había llegado con su familia cuando su sobrino tenía puesta la venda.

ꟷMás que eso, diría yo ꟷPan rio, pues también conocía la historia detrás de la prenda.

ꟷ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ꟷvociferó el chico, sin dejar de mirar su _dogi_ nuevoꟷ. Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida ꟷseñaló con emoción.

ꟷParece que está muy contento con su sorpresa ꟷmurmuró Pares al oído de Goten.

ꟷEso me da gusto ꟷGoten respondió de la misma formaꟷ, sólo quiero verlo feliz a él y a ustedes ꟷrefiriéndose a ella y sus demás hijas.

La idea del _dogi_ había sido de Pares, pues ella sabía lo que el entrenamiento y los combates significaban para Goten y su familia, en especial, para Golan, quien buscaba seguirse superando a sí mismo y llegar a ser como su padre y su abuelo y, ahora con un traje nuevo, sabía que eso sería una motivación para él.

Luego de abrir la sorpresa, los demás siguieron festejando y bailando al ritmo de la música. Como era costumbre, Goku hizo enojar a Milk por lanzar a Hirka y a Lot en el aire para después atraparlas mientras una canción sonaba, Pares reía al ver cómo se divertían sus hijas y ella también lo hacía con la pelea de sus suegros; por otro lado, Golan había permanecido apartado mientras observaba a su familia con una sonrisa en su rostro y Goten lo contemplaba a él, cuestionándose acerca de lo que había en la mente de su hijo, por lo que decidió averiguarlo.

Goten dejó su vaso de jugo encima de una mesa y fue hacia donde su hijo se encontraba. Al parecer, el chico no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía su padre, pues su mirada lucía concentrada en los demás.

ꟷ¿Qué haces? ꟷpreguntó Goten, sorprendiendo a Golan.

ꟷ¿Eh? ꟷel chico salió de su burbuja de pensamientosꟷ. ¡Ah, papá! ꟷreaccionó, percatándose que se trataba de Gotenꟷ. Nada, realmente… sólo veía lo contentos que están los demás, y… eso me hace sentir contento a mí también ꟷagregó.

ꟷYa veo… ꟷGoten asintióꟷ, ¿sabes? Yo, a tu edad, sólo estaba contento cuando tenía una botella de alcohol a mi lado ꟷrio, haciendo una mueca al recordar aquella amarga, dolorosa y vacía época de su vida.

ꟷ¿Y… eso me lo dices a manera de aviso, consejo, escarmiento…? ꟷpreguntó Golan con un tono burlón, pero con intriga a la vez.

ꟷTú sabrás cómo tomarlo ꟷGoten palmeó su espalda y se dio la vuelta para regresar por dónde había llegadoꟷ. ¡Ah! ꟷdetuvo su andar y encaró de nueva cuenta a su hijoꟷ, siempre usa protección ꟷdictó como una orden, refiriéndose al cuidado que debía tener a la hora de la intimidadꟷ. Eso sí es un consejo ꟷafirmó riendo.

Golan se unió a la risa de su padre y retomó lo que hacía antes de que el hombre lo hubiera interrumpido. Tenía la fortuna de tener una gran familia que siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo y darle el cariño que necesitaba; estaba agradecido por vivir la vida que tenía.

Y Goten también estaba agradecido, sobre todo, agradecía lo que el destino había preparado para él pues, cuando menos lo pensó, se había convertido en papá por sorpresa.

 **FIN**

* * *

Como podrán haberse dado cuenta, la historia ha llegado a su fin y sólo me queda darles las gracias por el apoyo con sus vew, reviews, favs, follows, pero, sobre todo, muchas gracias por la paciencia que tuvieron para esperar durante meses la actualización.

Espero sus comentarios para saber lo que piensan.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
